What They Say Isn't True
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm’s life. Author’s note: I have watched TWII several time thru and thru. I didn’t see Mac doing anything wrong. Kissing Webb doesn’t count. Harm was the one who said an
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: I have watched TWII several time thru and thru. I didn't see Mac doing anything wrong. Kissing Webb doesn't count. Harm was the one who said and did all the wrong things. Never was meant to be a wake up call._

part 1

24 Oct 2003

Mac's Office

Mac was heading back to her office. Once again Sturgis had been unreasonable in court. She had offered Sturgis several alternative settlements, but he refused them each time. He didn't even want to talk about them

Ever since Bud screwed up the appeal with his inadequate defense of Sturgis's abilities as a lawyer, Sturgis had been a hard ass about everything. He no longer spoke with Bud. He would only talked to him in an official capacity as a senior officer.

Bobbie had broken off her relationship with him after she had returned from the campaign trail. And Harm was no longer around for him to be his friend and to talk to about his problems. Mac was fed up with his act and his attitude.

"Just what is your problem Sturgis?" asked an angry Mac.

She couldn't believe his attitude. His attitude had sucked since she had returned from Paraguay. Something or someone must be crawling up his six.

"Is this about Bobbie breaking up with you?"

"It's you Mac. You're being unreasonable. You seem to think you're so much better than everyone else." moaned Sturgis.

"What are you talking about Sturgis? I come in here everyday like everyone else and do my job. It's not my fault that I beat you and you lose to me all the time. If anything you're the hard ass who can't seem to do anything right.

You're the one who can't get along with anyone anymore. Is it my fault Bobbie broke up with you? Is it my fault that you have been accused of being a racist? Is it my fault you don't have a life anymore?" defended Mac.

"It is your fault Harm isn't here now. My life was just fine when he was working here." replied Sturgis.

"Oh please! Give me a frigging break! All you ever did was butt into our lives and complain about our fighting. How it disturbed your inner peace and tranquility. He's not here to disturb your inner peace anymore.

Your problem is Harm no longer buffers you from the Admiral. Harm use to take the brunt of the Admiral's anger for all of us. Now he's taking it out on you." corrected Mac.

"I don't know anything about that, maybe he did, but he's not here anymore. It's all because of you." replied Sturgis.

His voice was beginning to get loud. He was drawing the attention of everyone in the office. Mac's voice got louder too. She knew how to fight. She had had many years of practice with Harm. And being a marine, she never backed down from a fight.

"And just how is it my fault that Harm isn't working here anymore?" asked Mac.

"He resigned his commission to go after you when you were reported missing." snarled Sturgis.

"So how is that my fault? No one asked him to. I certainly didn't. The Admiral ordered him not to." replied Mac angrily.

She wasn't Harm's keeper, never was nor would she ever be. Harm did what Harm wanted whenever he wanted. There was no stopping him once his mind was made up.

"He had to Mac. He didn't want to lose you. He didn't want you to die. He loves you Mac." argued Sturgis.

"Is that so Sturgis. Isn't it quite interesting that he never mentioned that he resigned his commission to me. I had to find out about it from Webb. When I asked Harm about it, why he resigned his commission, he never mentioned anything to me about being in love with me.

All he said was the Admiral wouldn't give him leave or authorize a rescue mission. He didn't do anything for me that he wouldn't have done for anyone else." replied Mac defensively.

She knew what Sturgis said was probably true, but it didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that Harm wasn't here and she missed him.

"That's not true Mac." argued Sturgis.

"It is true. I know him Sturgis, probably better than anyone else here. What he did he would have done for any of his friends." corrected Mac.

"But he doesn't love anyone else Mac!" whined an exasperated Sturgis. "Why are you being so sanctimonious?"

At this point in time Harm walked into the office area. He had heard the commotion as he walked off the elevator. He had come in to talk with Mac about the Carolyn Imes court martial. She wanted him to testify on Carolyn's behalf.

He quickly knew it was Mac and Sturgis arguing about something. In one respect he was glad he was not the only one that argued with her or could set her off. He always felt bad about it later.

He knew somehow it was usually his fault when they didn't agree on something, that if he had listened to her more carefully and to what she was trying to say they wouldn't fight as often.

As he listened to her voice, it was like listening to a songbird. It was so beautiful, just the right pitch and tremor. It reminded him of how much he missed her. Then he heard the words "He loves you Mac."

He knew they must be arguing about him and why he wasn't at JAG anymore. He knew he had to put a stop to it before it went any further and the Admiral got involved.

Even though he was angry with the Admiral, he didn't want to see Mac or Sturgis get into trouble because they were arguing about him. The last thing Mac needed was the Admiral mad at her.

He walked into the office area and saw everyone gathered around watching the argument. Everyone parted as he walked by them on the way to Mac and Sturgis. Most of them even made an attempt to move back to whatever they were doing before the argument began.

"But you know what's even worse Mac? After Harm rescued you from Sadiq, you never thanked him. Instead you ran to Webb, the sniveling loser of a spook." yelled Sturgis. Harm cringed at that commentary.

He knew whatever decorum Mac still had would be gone now. He had to get to her before it went any further, before Mac kicked Sturgis's sorry six to hell and back, but he was too late.

"Just what makes you think I didn't thank Harm for rescuing me? And who or what gave you the idea that I went running to Webb after Harm left town? What makes you think I'm even with Webb?" yelled Mac.

She was ready to kill someone, especially a certain six foot four sailor with dreamy blue eyes and a smile that caused her knees to buckled, who hadn't return any of her telephone calls for the last six months.

Harm stepped in at that point. He took her arm to try and lead Mac away to her office. She slapped his hand off her arm and turned towards him. If looks could kill, Harm would have been dead ten times over.

"Mac ... " began Harm.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"You left me a message. You wanted to talk to me about Carolyn Imes." he replied.

"Why now? I've been trying to talk to you for the last six months Harm!" yelled Mac.

"Not out here Mac, let's go into your office where we can have some privacy." replied Harm trying to calm her down.

"Take your hands off me Harm! I'm a marine! I will not be taken to my office like a bad little schoolgirl. If you have something to say to me, you can say it out here where everyone can hear you.

Today is the day for clearing the air Harm. It's the day when the truth comes out and all the misconceptions everyone has about what happen are dispelled!" spat Mac as she resisted Harm's attempt to lead her into her office.

"Mac, this isn't the proper place to hash it all out." sighed Harm.

"Of course it is Harm. Everyone here thinks it's my fault you aren't here at JAG anymore, why you're not still in the Navy. We both know that isn't true, right Harm.

You're the one who resigned your commission. No one asked you to, not the Admiral, not me. You knew the consequences of your actions." Mac stated defiantly.

"Yes Mac, you're right. I knew the possibility that the Admiral would process my resignation, but I thought rescuing you was far more important than being in the navy, being here at JAG, or anything else in the world." replied Harm.

"And I appreciated that you did Harm. What I didn't understand was why you thought it wasn't necessary to tell me. Hell, I knew you would come after me Harm. Even Webb knew that. I think he was counting on you to come to the rescue and bail his sorry six out again when he screwed up.

I knew sooner or later you would be there to save the day, though I thought you would have gotten there a little sooner, but I forgot, you're usually late. I kept on telling Webb to hang in there.

That you were on your way. But after a few days he told me you wouldn't because the Admiral wouldn't let you. Why couldn't you have just told me Harm? You had plenty of chances. Why did I have to find out from Webb that you resigned your commission?" wailed Mac.

"It would have made everything so much simpler, but instead you let Webb bait you. I mean, you didn't have any trouble telling me about your wedding to Catherine."

"I'm sorry Mac, I wanted to tell you, but after I saw you kiss Webb, I couldn't. I thought you had moved on to him." moaned Harm.

"I don't understand how you could possibly think that Harm. I was only gone with him for a ten days before you arrived to rescue me. Most of the time he kept telling me what a stupid fool you were for not telling me about how you felt.

He only implied he loved me after you and Gunny put him into the truck. I thought he was dying Harm. That could have been me lying there. The only reason I kissed him was to shut him up and thank him for protecting me." sighed Mac.

"I mean let's face it Harm. You asked me about the kiss. I told you it meant nothing. I told you there was nothing between Clay and me. But you decided to be anal and not listen to me once again.

Yes, Clay and I were closer than before Harm, but that was only because we spent some time together. If you didn't have your head up your six you would have seen it.

What kind of person would I be if I didn't try to help him Harm. He was hurting really bad there. He should have been in the hospital. If anything Harm, you should have thanked him." continued Mac.

"What! The bastard made the moves on you. He did everything to get in between us. He was supposed to be my friend. He was supposed to be looking after you, not putting you in danger. He should never have told you how he felt." exclaimed Harm loudly and in disbelief.

"He did protect me Harm. I wasn't the one that got hurt. He took all the torture. He wouldn't allow them to do anything to me." argued Mac trying to correct a misconception.

"Then why did I find you strapped to the table and not him? If he wasn't in the condition he was in, I would have hurt him myself." replied Harm angrily.

"Because I wouldn't let him protect me anymore Harm. He probably would have died if he underwent one more torture session. I couldn't let him die to save my life. I just couldn't." wailed Mac now with tears in her eyes.

"You know everything was going pretty good in the hotel room until Gunny and Clay showed up. We were in bed together getting ready to show our appreciation to each other for being alive and safe." wailed Mac.

"But you went to him Mac. You left me." whined Harm.

"It was only for a moment Harm. I had to make sure he was alright. You know it was the right thing to do. He's our friend Harm. But you had to let your male pride and insecurities take over. You couldn't see reason after that." argued Mac.

"I thought you wanted to be with him and not with me." replied Harm.

"You know that's not true Harm. You let him bait you. Even after we got him settled in another room, whom did I decide to spend the rest of the night with Harm? Was it with him or was it with you?" answered Mac not backing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 2_

There was whispering going throughout the office. They were all shocked to be hearing what they were hearing. After all this time they were hearing that the Commander and the Colonel were admitting to being together, to being in love.

They also were hearing the truth about what had happen in Paraguay that had turned JAG upside down and into turmoil for the last few months. The Admiral walked out into the office area.

He wanted to know what the disturbance was, but he quickly understood it when he saw Rabb and MacKenzie nose to nose in front of her office. He guessed it was time to find out what really did happen in Paraguay.

He stood there quietly in the background and listen carefully. Everything was coming back to Harm now. He could see now that Mac was right. He had acted like an ass instead of seeing everything that had been in front of him.

Mac was right, Webb had been hurting. They were his friends. They should have made sure that he was alright and comfortable before carrying on with their own personal pleasures.

"You chose to spend the night with me." replied Harm.

"And what did I get in return from you Harm? Were you appreciative that I chose to be there with you? No, of course not because you were jealous of Webb for what you perceived to see even though you were told differently. I told you there was no Clay and me." spat Mac.

"And what did you tell me Harm after I pleaded with you?"

"I didn't believe you. I told you that you could have Webb if that's whom you wanted to be with." replied Harm shamefully.

"Not one of your finer moments Flyboy, but I could have dealt with that. We probably could have worked through that stupid comment, but what you said after that was unforgivable Harm. You know how much you hurt me when you said that." spat Mac with tears flowing down her cheeks now.

"I'm sorry Mac. I was hurting and I wanted you to hurt too." replied Harm.

"But you had no reason to be hurting Harm. That's the whole point. Why did you resigned your commission to come after me Harm?" asked Mac.

"You know the reason Mac, everyone knows why I did." answered Harm.

"No I don't know Harm, I might think I know why you did, and everybody else can only assume why you did, but in reality Harm only you know the real reason why you resigned your commission. And you won't tell anyone.

Your actions after Webb's kiss told me something entirely different. If you really did it for the reason everyone thinks you did, why couldn't you just tell me Harm?" argued Mac.

"I didn't think it mattered anymore. I thought you were with Webb. I couldn't say anything at that point." replied Harm.

"Come on Harm, since when did you ever back down to Webb? I don't understand what's wrong with you or is it something that's wrong with me? Whenever someone shows any interest in me you get angry and run away." snapped Mac.

"I don't run away Mac, I just accept your choices." replied Harm defensively.

"That's bull Harm and you know it. You just let your foolish male pride get in the way instead of fighting for what you want. I can't believe you ever let Mic have me. You hated him with a passion.

Despite what you and others might have been led to believe, I never took his ring. He forced it on me. I only kept it there so as to not hurt his feelings and tried to get you to see that if you didn't want me, there were others that did." replied Mac angrily.

"You knew I wanted you back then Harm. I pleaded with you that night on the ferry about when was it going to be my turn to have a relationship with you.

You told me you weren't ready and then ran to Renee after we got back. You let Mic have me instead of fighting for me. You know I wanted you." wailed Mac.

"How can you stand there and tell me you weren't ready for a relationship with me and then have one with Renee. You knew what I wanted back then. You knew I wanted a family. What was I suppose to do?

It's four and a half years later now and you still have your head stuck up your six. How much longer am I suppose to wait Harm? When you kissed me on the Admiral's porch that night, I thought you were trying to show me how you felt. That you might finally be ready to be with me."

"I was, I thought you understood, but you said we were getting too good at saying goodbye." replied Harm.

"So you decided to run away again. You decided you rather fly tomcats than try to convince me I should be with you and not Mic." rebutted Mac with tears forming in her eyes again.

In the background Jen whispered to Harriet "No wonder they are so good in court. Even in their personal life they argued with such precision and passion. They are so good. I think I'm beginning to understand why they're not together."

"You do? Then maybe you can explain it to the rest of us. None of us can understand why they haven't gotten together." Harriet whispered back.

"That's not true Mac, you know that!" exclaimed Harm.

"Do I Harm?" asked Mac in disbelief. "Our relationship was pretty good at one time before you left to fly. We had even survived Jordan being in your life. It has never been the same since.

You never seem to believe in me or trust me any more. That's how the whole Mic fiasco came about in the first place. You didn't listen to what I was saying." wailed Mac.

"I was only gone for six months Mac. I missed having you in my life everyday. It was the main reason why I returned to JAG. But you were so distant after I returned. I didn't expect to have that conversation with you in Australia.

You caught me completely by surprise. I needed time to think about what you said and understand what was going on. Then you came back with his ring. I thought you made your decision and you weren't willing to wait for me so I moved on. I'm sorry." answered Harm.

"Why is it that you always making assumptions about what I want Harm? Haven't you learnt by now that every time you have, you've been wrong. When you love someone Harm, it doesn't go away over night.

It takes a long time for that love to go away. Don't you think love is something worth fighting for? Don't you think I'm worth fighting for?" pleaded Mac.

"I'm not the one who gave up on us Mac. I'm not the one who said there could NEVER be an US!" replied Harm angrily.

"Is that so Harm? I told you there was nothing between Clay and I, but all you said was if you want him, you can have him. I think that is giving up Harm. That is not fighting for me.

Telling me that my husband and all my boyfriends were either dead or wish they were dead, isn't fighting for me or saying you love me. You know I didn't like it the first time you said it Harm, even though it may have been true.

I sure as hell didn't like it when you said it to Sturgis. You know you hurt me very badly that day Harm. You had given me the impression on your trip to the Guadalcanal that you were ready for us to be together,

I had asked you for time to sort out my feelings. I thought you of all people would have understood. I thought I was ready to be with you again when I returned, but you ruin it. You know, I'm sorry I said NEVER to you in Paraguay.

It was a mistake on my part. If you had ever bothered to return any of my seventeen phone messages I would have told you that. I wanted to tell you so much that I was sorry, but you never called me.

I couldn't deal with you pushing me away again because someone else showed interest in me and you weren't willing to fight for me. I couldn't see us ever being together that day. Do you know how much that hurt me?" cried Mac in tears now.

"Now I'm beginning to understand why Rabb didn't fight me last spring. First Mac told him they never would be a couple and then I told him his resignation papers had already been filed.

He gave up everything for her and came away with nothing. If I knew that I would never had said the things I said to him." the Admiral thought to himself.

"I know I wasn't as responsive as I should have been when I found out you gave up your commission. I was shocked and confused and yet somehow happy. I knew then you would give up everything for me.

For the first time in all the years I've known you, you put me first in your life. I was happy. I thought we had a future together, but then you let your jealousy of Clay blinded you.

Do you know how happy I was just before Gunny and Clay knocked on our door? You had saved my life in the nick of time once again, my knight in shining armor. We had destroyed the stinger missiles, completing another one of Webb's failed operations.

It was our first great adventure together since Bud's accident, Butch and Sundance had once again save the world from terror. We survived the crash. You said I was beautiful." Mac paused for effect.

"Who's Butch and Sundance?" asked Jen.

"I think it's the Colonel and Commander." replied Harriet who also was a little confused.

"I thought they were Batman and Robin." added Bud.

"Shhh! Quiet, let's hear what they have to say." Sturgis a bit annoyed at the editorial comments.

"Finally I thought we were on the same page, ready to celebrate life together until they came knocking on our door. For the first time in a long time I was happy, we were happy until you let Webb bait you and spoil the rest of our time together in Paraguay." wailed Mac.

"You're right Mac. I shouldn't have given up so easily on US. I should have focus on US rather than Webb and his problems. We fight about everything else. I should have fought you when you said never.

Maybe I would have if the Admiral had taken me back. If nothing else we might have gotten back to being normal again a lot sooner. I should have understood. I'm sorry." sighed Harm.

"You know the only reason Webb got you that job with the CIA was because he thought if he split us up, he had a better chance of getting me to love him. He was trying to use the guilt by association trick on me.

He wanted me to feel guilty that he was the only one to suffer by protecting me from any harm. He thought that if I was there taking care of him everyday I would eventually fall in love with him, especially if I thought you had deserted me.

But what he hadn't counted on was that I didn't trust him. He would always want to keep me in the dark about something. I couldn't live my life that way. He also didn't understand what I was looking for in a man.

It took me a long time to realize that Mic didn't either. I needed someone to love me unconditionally, to accept me for who I am. I don't think Mic ever did. He had some idolized vision of who he thought I was and what I wanted.

I also believed in the end he would have wanted me to give up my career and move back to Australia with him and just be a mother. He would have expected me to make a sacrifice as great as the one he had to woo me.

But that wouldn't have been fair because I never asked him to. I never wanted him to be anyone other than who he was. I believe in the end he thought of me as a appendage of him, not as an individual whom he had learned to love.

And I think Clay was the same, but in a different way. The only reason he wanted me was because he's getting older and has no one in his life. He knows who I am and I'm sure in his own way he does love me,

but I believe the only reason he wants me is, it was the easy way out for him. Because I know who he is, he doesn't have to pretend with me. He wouldn't have to work at establishing a relationship with me.

But I needed more than that from him. I don't want a relationship with him because it's convenient, I want someone to love me for whom I am, with all my faults, who doesn't want to change me.

Someone who loves life as much as I do. Who is going to be there for me everyday. Someone who puts me first before everything else." explained Mac.

Everyone in the room stood there speechless. Never before had they seen such emotion pouring from Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She was usually a cool and nonsensical by the book marine. Someone who was dependable and reliable.

Someone you always expected to be there doing their job and not looking for personal glory. They were finally seeing for the first time the real Sarah MacKenzie, a vulnerable woman seeking what everyone else was seeking, LOVE.

"You know Harm, you keep asking me what I want from you. You keep saying you need an operator's manual to know how to deal with me. But in reality Harm, you already know how to deal with me.

You're just afraid to follow your instincts. All I want is what every other woman wants. You have all the power in the world to do it. All it takes is three, or maybe four if you include my name,

little words followed later at some point in time by four, or maybe five if you include my name, little words." finished Mac softly before walking into office and closing the door.

Alright everybody, back to work." ordered the Admiral. Everyone jump when they heard his voice. They all scurried back to their desk and got busy working.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

****

_part 3_

1600 hours

Mac's office

Later in the day Harm went to Mac's office. He needed to talk to her about what she said earlier. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." responded Mac to the knock.

"Mac, can we talk?" asked Harm.

"About what Harm?" asked Mac. She was all talked out.

"About us Mac. About what was said earlier today." pleaded Harm.

"I don't think it's appropriate to talk about it here Harm. I think we aired out enough dirty laundry for one day." replied Mac.

"What if you come over to my place tonight. I'll fix you dinner Mac." pleaded Harm.

"I don't know Harm. I'm pretty tired. I don't know if I can go through it all again." moaned Mac.

"I promise Sarah, we'll talk about us, about how we can resolve the pain and be best friends again. I hate fighting with you Sarah. You're too important to me. I need you in my life." pleaded Harm.

"Okay Harm, I'll come over for dinner. I want to resolve things too." replied Mac.

1900 hours

Rabb's apartment

Harm was busy in the kitchen. He was preparing all of Mac's favorite dishes. He knew that the best way to deal with Mac was to play to her needs. Good food was certainly one of them. He had some soft music playing in the background.

It was easy listening and one of Mac's favorites. He spent most of the day thinking about what he was going to say. There was a knock at the door. It must be Mac. Right on time as usual.

He opened the door to let her in. Wow! Boy did she look good. He took her jacket and hung it up.

"Thanks for coming Mac. You look very nice tonight." greeted Harm.

"Thank you Harm. You look pretty good too." replied Mac with a twinkle in her eye.

"Something smells very good in here."

"I've cooked some of your favorite dishes." smiled Harm.

"You didn't have to do that Harm. I like everything you cook." smiled Mac.

"Except my special meatless meatloaf." grinned Harm.

"Well no one I know likes your meatless meatloaf." agreed Mac.

Harm was feeling a little better. The nervousness was abating. Mac seemed to be in a good mood.

"Dinner is about ready, why don't you have a seat at the table and I'll be over in a minute with dinner." offered Harm.

Mac walked over to the table and noticed the candles and roses on the table. She smiled. Harm could be so sweet when he wanted to be. She realized that tonight was very important to him. She also noticed that he was playing a CD that contained some of her favorite songs.

"Dinner is ready!" exclaimed Harm as he walked over.

"You didn't have to do all this Harm." replied Mac as she waved her hands over the table.

"You're very special to me Mac. I wanted to show you how much." smiled Harm.

"Thank you Harm." smiled Mac.

They took their time enjoying dinner. They made small talk as they ate. But finally they reach the moment of why they were there. They needed to talk about what happened in the office earlier. It was something they both dreaded, but knew they needed to deal with.

"So Harm, why did you want to have dinner with me tonight?" asked Mac.

"I think you know why Mac. We need to talk about Paraguay and what happen in the office today." replied Harm.

"Things have been very different with you gone Harm. The Admiral has had a hair up his six ever since he processed your resignation. He's been making everyone's life miserable. He's taking his frustrations out on those closest to him.

Sturgis has been taking the brunt of it. I just ignored the Admiral, which only frustrated Sturgis even more. He thinks he's alone in dealing with the Admiral's wrath." began Mac.

"He was never one that dealt with adversity very well. Why was he fighting with you?" asked Harm.

"One of the coping mechanism I learned growing up as a child was to stay out of disputes. I would try to become invisible and very quiet so no one knew I was there." replied Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. It must have been a very difficult way to live." moaned Harm.

"It's all I knew Harm. It's how I learned to deal with things I couldn't control." whispered Mac softly.

"It explains a lot about our relationship. We both lash out and withdraw. I guess we're quite different than Sturgis. His father never let him retreat. He was made to face up to things." continued Harm.

"I guess that would explain why he was upset with you. He thought you should have done something, but the only thing you knew how to do was cope with the situation the only way you knew how, to avoid all conflict." sighed Harm.

"It's not how I wanted to deal with the Admiral, but I know confronting him isn't going to solve anything either. When you were at JAG it might have been possible to get the Admiral to work through any problems, but with you gone he's out of control. There is no reasoning with him. It's been best just to leave him alone." moaned Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac." replied Harm.

"Why?" asked Mac.

"Because if I didn't resign my commission things probably would be normal." answered Harm.

"But then I may not be alive today. I'm not sorry that you did, though I think the Admiral was unreasonable for processing your resignation." argued Mac softly.

"Which brings us to why we're really here, Harm?" asked Mac hoping that they could finally deal with what happen in Paraguay and move on.

"Yeah, I think so Mac." replied Harm.

"You know, if you had returned any of my calls we could have resolved all this earlier Harm. I wanted to tell you I was sorry that I said there never could be an US." started Mac.

"Then why did you say it then?" asked Harm.

"Because you pissed me off Harm. You refused to listen to a word I was saying. I would say one thing, you would do another." explained Mac.

"That's because I was confused." replied Harm.

"About what Harm?" asked Mac.

"I saw you kiss Webb. And then later you rushed to comfort him." answered Harm.

"And we dealt with the kiss. You asked me about it. I told you it didn't mean anything. That there was nothing between Webb and me. That I kissed him to shut him up. I also wanted to thank him for taking all the torture.

You saw him Harm. That could have easily been me. Instead of being mad at him for stealing a kiss, you should have thanked him for keeping me safe." argued Mac.

"He wouldn't have had to keep you safe if he hadn't put you in that position in the first place." argued Harm. Why couldn't she see reason.

"Harm, it was my fault we were in that position in the first place. I was the one who wanted to go to the hacienda and rescue Gunny. Clay went along as backup." replied Mac.

"That maybe true Mac, but why did Gunny get caught? How come there wasn't anyone else there to go along with you? You know all of Webb's plans don't work.

Every time we have gone on one of his missions, something happens. He never plans on what could go wrong. That's why he always fails and we have to bail him out." argued Harm.

"You know, that all maybe true, but you know something else, I was only gone with him for what seven to ten days. What makes you think I would fall in love with Webb and want to be with him?" asked Mac.

"All I could think of was what happened with Brumby." moaned Harm.

"Come on Harm. I knew Mic for a year and a half before I did anything with him. He pursued me for a long time before I agreed to do anything with him. Besides that was your fault Harm. You did nothing. You let him have me. I got tired of waiting for you." argued Mac.

"Why did you resigned your commission Harm?" asked Mac.

"You know the reason why Mac." replied Harm quietly.

"Maybe Harm, but I need to hear from you why. Harm, we need to learn to communicate better with each other. We can't go on being afraid to say how we feel." pleaded Mac.

"You're right Mac. I know that I've always been afraid to tell you how I feel because I was afraid you might not feel the same. I was afraid to lose you. In the end I've lost you for the last six months." wailed Harm.

"You never lost me Harm. I've always been right here waiting for you." replied Mac as she put a hand on his arm.

"But you said there could never be an US." replied Harm.

"Why is it Harm that of all the things I said to you down there in Paraguay, the only thing you heard was that? Why is it that after everything we did together down there in Paraguay all you can remember is the kiss?" asked Mac shaking her head.

"Don't you trust me Harm?" asked Mac.

"Of course I do Mac." replied Harm.

"Then why Harm? Didn't I choose to go with you to take out the missiles? Didn't I go get help after we crash? Weren't we getting ready to make out and possibly more before Gunny and Webb showed up?

Didn't I choose to spend the night with you and not Webb? Didn't I go with you to search for Sadiq and not stay behind with Webb? Who did I spend all my time with after you rescued me Harm?" asked Mac.

Harm paused for a moment before answering.

"You better say ME to all those questions Harm." ordered Mac beginning to get a upset look on her face.

"Yeah, you're right Mac. I guess I did have my head up my six after the kiss. I couldn't see anything else. You're right about spending most of your time with me and not Webb." sighed Harm.

"Now can you tell me why you came down to Paraguay. Can you tell me why you didn't tell me you resigned your commission and I had to hear it from Webb. And finally can you tell me why you didn't fight for me." wailed Mac.

"I always thought you knew why I came after you Mac. I love you Sarah. I kept having horrible dreams that you were in trouble. Nobody around here would do anything about it. I asked the Admiral and he wouldn't let me go.

He wouldn't even let me take leave. I couldn't let you die Mac. You are my life. I don't want to live without you in it. The last six months have been pure hell without you in it. I resigned my commission to save your life.

I came after you because I love you. I didn't tell you because I thought I had already lost you. It's not that I didn't fight for you Mac, it's I didn't fight for myself. I've never been able to do that. I thought you were happy with Webb. I was wrong." moaned Harm.

"You know Harm I would never have said Never if you didn't give up so quickly and conceded me to Webb. The only thing I knew at that point in time was you didn't really want me. Remember you once said I showed interest in anyone who shows interest in me.

You need to know Harm I grew up in an environment where no one cared about me. So when someone showed interest in me I respond, but that doesn't mean I particularly want them, that I'm in love with them.

I don't fall in love with people very easily. It usually takes at least a few months if not longer. The real problem with us Harm, is that when someone else shows interest in me, you give up.

You don't want to fight for me. You're the only one I've ever wanted since the day I met you Harm." explained Mac.

"So you haven't given up on us?" asked Harm hopefully.

"I'm trying not to Harm, but you keep making it hard not to. It's really up to you now. You can't just assume I know what you're thinking. You have to tell me and show me how you feel and what you want.

I really want there to be an US. But we have a lot of work to do before we get there. Tonight was a good start Harm, but we still have a long way to go." answered Mac.

Harm leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I want an US Mac, more than anything else in the world. I'll do anything to insure that, if that's what you want."

"Of course I want there to be an US Harm. It's something I've wanted since the day I nearly kissed you in Columbia. When we went flying in your bi-plane and you saved me from the poachers." replied Mac as she leaned her head up for another kiss.

They talked for another hour before Mac had to leave. They both agreed to work on listening and communicating better and not spend time assuming the worst. Before she left, Harm did mention that he needed to talk to her at some point in time about a young girl he was trying to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 4_

8 Oct 2003

McMurphy's Bar

A week later Harm happened to meet up with Webb. He had gone into McMurphy's for a drink. He noticed Webb at a table in the back with a young long legged blond lady.

He was a bit upset. For the last six months he had thought Mac was dating Webb and here Webb was seeing another woman. He walked over to Webb.

"Clayton Webb, interesting to find you here. I need to have a word with you." greeted Harm.

"Not now Rabb. Can't you see I'm busy entertaining." replied Webb smugly.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I take you away for a few minutes." replied Harm as he gave the woman one of his flyboy smiles.

She smiled back at him. Webb looked on in disgust. He knew he was beat. He figured if he didn't go now and have a conversation with Harm, Harm would entice his companion away for himself.

"Let's go over to the bar Rabb." snarled Webb.

"I think we should go outside Webb. What I have to say to you is very private and I don't want anyone to hear what I have to say to you." replied Harm as he led Webb outside and to the back alley.

Webb turned around to ask "What is it Rabb?" But before he could open his mouth Harm drove his fist into Webb's midsection three times.

"What was that for?" groaned Webb.

"Something I've been wanting to do since I came back from Paraguay. Actually, ever since Mac came to me and told me she was going on a mission with you as your wife." snarled Harm as he gave Webb a couple of kidney punches.

"You are the lowest of the low Webb. Asking another man's woman to pretend to be your pregnant wife. You knew how much Mac wants to have kids. You played on her emotions, you deceitful bastard. I ought to kill you now." continued Harm as he let Webb have a few more kidney punches.

Webb felt like he was going to pass out from the pain.

"Don't you pass out on me Webb, I'm not finish with you yet." laughed Harm.

"What is it that you want Rabb?" whimpered Webb.

"I just told you Webb. You hit on my woman. I thought you were my friend. I thought we respected each other. Hell Mac even told me you were well aware that I loved her and that she loved me.

So why Webb would you do something so underhandedly?" asked Harm as he sent two more punches into Webb's gut.

"You've had seven years to declare your intentions Rabb, how much more time do you need? Why should Sarah have to keep on waiting for you to get your head out of your ass? She deserves a lot more than what you have given her." whined Webb between coughs.

"How would you know what I have given her Webb? We had been in a pretty good place for a while until you got involved." replied Harm.

"Yeah right Rabb. You didn't spend any time with her since Christmas. You were hot on Singer's tail for over three months. They even arrested you for her murder." snarled Webb before Harm stopped him with a coupled of more blows to his kidneys.

"You know Webb I was wondering how you pulled off your little operation, how you were able to get Mac involved. I had a lot of time to think about it while I was working for the CIA.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it. How did he do it? Then Mac enlightened me last week why I was offered a job with the CIA and it all came crystal clear." smiled Harm as gave Webb two more blows.

"You had to get me out of the way before you could have Mac pretend to be your wife." began Harm.

"What are you talking about Rabb, it was Commander Lindsey who murdered her and tried to frame you." wailed Webb.

"But it was you who pushed Gibbs in my direction. There was no reason for him to suspect me. I was only trying to protect my brother's interests and prevent Loren from doing something she would later regret.

I was only helping out a junior officer, that's my job." replied Harm. This time he gave Webb a few blows to his upper chest. He wanted Webb to hurt.

"Mac told me all about your pathetic attempts to get her to fall in love with you. You played on her desire to be pregnant with a child of her own. You wanted to show her how caring you could be, what you could offer her. But she had your number.

Because despite everything you are basically a dishonest man who doesn't like to tell the truth or what he knows. You live a life of lies and deceptions. That's something that goes against everything she believes in Webb." smiled Harm.

"That's your world Rabb." snarled Webb.

"That may well be true, but it's her world too. It's one of the reasons she wants to be with me Webb. When that didn't work you tried to prove your love for her by taking all the torture.

While I personally thank you for being a gentleman in that case, it's the wrong approach to winning Mac's heart. She's a marine, an officer, an equal. She wants to be treated as such, not as a fair damsel in distress." replied Harm.

"You mean to tell me you would have let her be torture. You wouldn't have tried to prevent her from being hurt?" snarled Webb defiantly.

"I wouldn't have put her in that position in the first place Webb. In case you didn't notice Webb, there was only Gunny and myself who rescued you and Mac. We didn't get caught. We know how to conduct a rescue." smirked Harm.

"But you know Webb, You shouldn't have been involved in the first place. You're not a good field agent, you're better at coming up with ideas and letting others get them to work.

You put this whole mission at risk because you tried to do something you're not capable of doing just because you were competing with me for Mac's attention." smirked Harm as he gave Webb a couple of more blows.

He was having fun, both physically and psychologically.

"You made it more complicated than it had to be Webb." smirked Harm.

"Although some of what you say may be true Rabb, it wasn't all that complicated. I knew all I had to do was show an interest in Sarah and you would run. It's your MO." laughed Webb before Harm belted Webb very hard into his kidneys several times more before landing a few more in his face sending Webb reeling.

Webb struggled to stand, but fell back down.

"Get up Webb before I stomp on you." yelled Harm.

Webb struggled for the next minute before standing.

"You know it's true Rabb. That's what happened with Brumby." uttered Webb with a groan.

"Not true Clay. Brumby at least had the decency to ask if Mac and I were together as a couple. He had seen one of our fights and had thought we were dating. I told him we weren't.

He made it clear at that time he was going to try and woo her. Mac just laughed in his face. It wasn't till after I was gone that their relationship changed.

When I got back I thought they had a lot closer relationship, but I was mistaken. I just wasn't ready to have a relationship with her when she asked me in Australia. I had my own personal problems to work out first.

I honestly thought she decided not to wait for me. I had thought she wanted to have a family right then, not in the five years like I had planned on." replied Harm.

"So you see the difference Webb? He asked about Mac's availability, you didn't. I was ready to settle down with Mac last spring. I had some major plans for us but you ruined them.

I ought to put you out of your misery, but I won't. But I promise you Webb, if I see your face around JAG again, I will seriously hurt you to the point you will wish you were dead. And on that note." Harm slammed his fist into Webb's kidneys a few more times before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 5_

24 Dec 2003

Mattie's day in court

Church service

at the wall

Harm had just finished talking with his father at the wall. It hadn't been a very good day. In fact it hadn't even been a very good year. A year that had started with such great potential had gone down hill so fast.

First Loren left with Sergei's baby or so he thought. Then a few months later they discover Loren was dead and he was accused of killing her. Shortly afterwards Mac left him to be with Webb in Paraguay. And now Mattie was going to live in a foster home instead of being with him.

"Harm!" cried out a voice.

Harm's mind was still in a fog he wasn't sure whose voice he was hearing. Was it Mac's or was it ... Mattie? It couldn't be one of theirs. Mattie had gone with her father to a foster home after the service and Mac still wasn't spending a lot of time with him.

"Harm!" another voice cried out. This time he looked up to see Mac and Mattie walking towards him.

He stood there stunned for a moment before asking "How?"

"Mac had a talk with my father." began Mattie as she walked into his open arms.

"What did you say to him to change his mind?" asked Harm a little perplexed.

"I told him I was an alcoholic too. I told him it wasn't enough to say you've stopped drinking. He had to go through the program first. He had to be able to take care of himself before thinking about taking care of Mattie.

But when he was able, then maybe he'd be able to take care for your daughter. I told him not to worry. That Mattie would be in good hands until he was ready to resume being her father,

but in the long run it would have to be her choice on whether to take him back." explained Mac with tears in her eyes as she took in the sight of Harm and Mattie together.

She wished she was in Harm's arm right now. It's where she thought she would always be after Christmas last year. She hoped that somehow after all that had happen in the past year, they would be able to find their way back together again. Hopefully tonight was another big step in that direction.

"So what are you up to now Mac? You want to come back to my place with Mattie and me? I have some eggnog and cookies to celebrate the coming of Christmas." teased Harm with a pleading look.

He was so happy right now. Only one thing could make it better, having Mac with them.

"I have other plans for tonight Harm." answered Mac.

"With Webb, cancel them Mac. You really don't want to be him tonight." pleaded Harm as he took one of her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You wouldn't have worked so hard to get Mattie's father to let me have her if you wanted to be with Webb. I know you would rather be with us." pleaded Harm

"I promised him Harm. We're suppose to go over to his mother's house for a late dinner." wailed Mac.

"Come on Sarah, you know it's only going to be a stuffy affair with a lot of people you don't know. Please come over and have something with us. I know you love my cooking. We can watch one of your chick flicks afterwards." pleaded Harm.

"It's your first night together with Mattie. It wouldn't be fair to her to have someone else over. It should be just you and her tonight Harm." argued Mac.

"We'll have plenty of other nights together Sarah ... because of you.

Tonight is special. You're special." persuaded Harm.

"Alright Harm, I'll come. But first I need to go home and change. I'll also have to call Webb and cancel." conceded Mac.

Harm took her in his arms for a quick kiss.

On the way back to her house to change into something a little more comfortable Mac took out her cell phone to call Webb. After several rings Webb answered the phone.

"Clayton Webb speaking." answered Webb.

"Clay, this is Mac. I'm calling to let you know something has come up and I won't be able to make it over to your mother's house for dinner." explained Mac.

Webb was taken aback at the news. He had been hoping for the last few weeks that Mac would come over. He thought that once Mac saw the wealth of where he came from, she would change her mind about dating him, about being with him, and possibly even marrying him someday. Somehow he had to change her mind.

"Sarah, you promised me you would come tonight. I was counting on you being here. Mother has been anticipating the honor of meeting you for some time now. She wants to meet the woman that makes me happy." whined Webb.

"Cut the crap Clay. I only agreed to go to your mother's house because I didn't have any other plans for tonight and I didn't want to be alone on Christmas Eve.

I've been invited to a small family gathering. You know how much I hate large social events, especially when I don't know anyone." replied Mac.

"You'll know me Sarah." whined Webb.

"And you will be gone most of the night making the rounds talking to the dignitaries and leaving me alone, no thank you Clay." replied Mac.

"It's him Sarah, isn't it?" whined Webb.

"I don't know whom you mean Clay." answered Mac feigning ignorance.

"Rabb! It must be Rabb! You'll do anything for him. You know he doesn't love you. He doesn't love you like I love you." whined Webb hoping to convince Mac she was making a mistake.

"Look Clay, you screwed everything up for me last spring. I told you back then I was in love with Harm. That I could never love you. I adore you as a friend, but nothing more.

If you hadn't interfere, he might have asked me to marry him this Christmas. I wouldn't have spent the last seven months being alone and unhappy. I have another chance to be with him Clay.

And nothing is going to get in the way this time, not even you, because if you interfere you do so under the penalty of death Clay. Have I make myself perfectly clear Clay?" demanded Mac.

"Yes Sarah, you have. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out. I love you Sarah, I always will." sighed Webb.

"Yeah right Clay. Merry Christmas Clay and stay out of my life." replied Mac as she shut her phone off.

After she got home she quickly changed into a pair of nice jeans and red pullover sweater. She checked out her makeup and packed a small overnight bag just in case. She put on a pair of comfortable shoes and her winter coat before heading across town to Harm's.

Thirty minutes later she knocked on Harm's door. She heard the sound of soft jazz coming from inside the apartment. Harm opened the door to let her in. He took her into his arms for a quick hug and kiss before they headed into the living area.

Mattie was sitting there with a pot of hot chocolate, a plate containing several varieties of cookies, and several different types of sandwiches. When Mattie saw Mac walk over to the couch she got up to give her a big hug. Mac felt a little embarrassed.

"What was that for?" asked a surprised Mac.

"I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am that you got my father to let me stay here with Harm. Thank you Mac." wailed Mattie with a tear in her eye.

If Mac had had any doubts about going to Webb's mother's house or coming over to Harm to spend a couple of hours, they were gone now. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She was pretty happy right now. She was glad she came over tonight.

"You want some hot chocolate Mac?" asked Mattie knowing the answer.

Harm had told her how much Mac like drinking it late at night in front of a roaring fire.

"Sure Mattie, I think I'll have one of those sandwiches before digging into those cookies. Did you make them?" asked Mac smiling.

"Yeah, with Harm's help. He sure knows a lot about cooking cookies." smiled Mattie.

They spent the next hour talking about all kinds of different things. One thing in particular was how Harm and Mac had met.

"How did you and Harm meet?" asked Mattie.

"That's a long story Mattie, I'm not sure we have enough time to tell it tonight." replied Mac.

"Please Mac, I promise I'll go to bed afterwards so you and Harm can be alone for awhile." pleaded Mattie.

"You don't have to do that Mattie." replied Mac.

"I know Mac, but I know Harm would like to spend some time alone with you tonight. I'm sure the same might be true with you." explained Mattie.

"Alright Mattie, I'll try and give you the short version." sighed Mac as she thought back to that day.

"I was pulled off a double homicide case and told to report to Jag Headquarters in Washington. When I got here the President was awarding Harm his first Distinguish Flying Cross medal for saving the then CAG, Captain Tom Boone, over Bosnia.

I waited for Harm and the Admiral by the car that was going to take me to JAG. Since the award ceremony was being held in the White House Rose Garden.

I walked around looking at all the different kinds of roses and taking in their fragrances when I saw Harm and the Admiral walking towards me in their dress whites." started Mac.

"He looked so yummy. It's not often that I have to strained my neck to look up at someone's face. The Admiral introduced me to him. I offered my hand to him, but he stood there speechless, not moving, but looking deep into my eyes. I thought he was searching for my soul." continued Mac.

"Wow! That must have been an eerie feeling." exclaimed Mattie.

"Sort of. I can't say Harm wasn't the first man to find me attractive, but he's the kind of guy every woman dreams about meeting. And to affect him that way was ... well it was quite an experience." answered Mac.

"Why was he looking at you like that?" asked Mattie.

"Harm." replied Mac.

"Mac looked exactly like a woman I had gone to the Naval Academy with. Her name was Diane. She had been murdered only a few months before I met Mac.

Diane and I were going to get together for a week up in Maine to discuss our future together. We were thinking about getting married." answered Harm.

"So the two of you met in a rose garden, that sounds so romantic. How come you two never got married?" asked Mattie.

"There's not enough time in the world to properly answer that question Mattie. But to make it easier for you to understand, we both had very difficult childhoods that scarred both of us. We both have lost people we loved very much.

We both have been afraid to tell each other how much we love them for the fear of losing them. We've had so many problems to overcome, none of them simple, but many of them have been resolved." answered Mac.

"It's time for you to get to bed young lady." ordered Harm.

"Yes Harm. Goodnight Harm, Mac." replied Mattie before giving them both a hug.

Mac also got up to get ready to leave.

"Don't go Mac. I need to talk to you about a couple of things." pleaded Harm.

Mac sat back down on the couch. She looked over at Harm and noticed that he seem nervous about something. She hope they weren't going to revisit Paraguay and her kissing Webb which had led to their strained relationship over the last six months.

"What's up Harm?" asked Mac a little nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes about why I went to Paraguay last spring. I know there were a lot of misunderstandings down there. I also know most of it was my fault." began Harm.

He was having difficulty looking at her eye to eye.

"Harm, please!" began Mac almost pleading.

"It's not what you think Sarah." continued Harm as Mac was startled for a moment.

He had used her given name. He only called her Sarah when he was trying to convey how he felt about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 6_

_"_What is it Harm?" she asked.

Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Mac recognized the box as the size one usually found an engagement ring in.

"When I resigned my commission last spring to come after you I realized that I never wanted to lose you. I realized that if I kept on taking you for granted that someday I would lose you.

That you would walk out of my life like the day you left with Webb. It was something I hope would never happen." sighed Harm.

"When I saw them leading you into that shed I had to do something very quick. I couldn't take the chance that they would hurt you. I was so happy that I was able to get to you in time.

Unfortunately after I saw you kiss Webb I couldn't get my head back on straight. I had forgotten the reason why I had come down there in the first place." moaned Ham.

Harm opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was perfect thought Mac. It was as though the ring had been made especially for her. Harm handed the box to Mac without taking the ring out of it.

"It had been my intention last spring to give you this ring and ask you to marry me. It had been my intention to marry you on Christmas day before our families and friends. I'm sorry Sarah that I have been such an idiot the last six months.

I know I've said it many times that actions speak louder than words, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't listen to what you have to say.

I also know that you have never lied to me, you might omit telling me some things, but you have never lied.

I should have believed you and trusted you when you told me there was nothing between you and Webb. I hope you can forgive me Sarah." sighed Harm.

"I forgave you a long time ago Harm. That's why I was trying to talk to you after we got back. But you never returned any of my calls. If I may ask a question Harm, why have you given me this ring now?" asked Mac.

She wasn't sure why he had given it to her in the box. She didn't know what it was suppose to mean.

"When I saw this ring last year, I knew it was meant for you and only you. I want you to have it Sarah. Right now I don't feel as if I have the right to ask you to marry me. But in time when you feel the time is right, I want you to take the ring out of the box and put it on your finger.

I love you Sarah. I'll wait as long as I have to, until you're ready to become my wife." explained Harm hoping that he was saying all the right things and not putting his foot in his mouth.

Wow! thought Mac. That was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard Harm say to her. He loved her. In all her dream she had always hoped he would say those three little words. He had finally said them to her.

She had given up hope of ever hearing them from Harm after he joined the CIA. She was so happy right then. She could hardly contain her happiness. She wanted to join him in his lap and passionately kiss him until they couldn't kiss anymore.

Slowly Mac took the ring out of the box and took a closer look. It was absolutely beautiful. Harm was right. It was perfect. She couldn't have picked out a ring she would have wanted or loved more herself.

She took a quick look to see if anything was etched inside the band. She took a quick breath placing a hand over her mouth. Tears came to her eyes as she read the inscription.

'Harm and Sarah - Forever together in Love - Forever in each other's Heart'.

"Harm ... It's beautiful." whispered Mac as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I love you too Harm." said Mac as she placed the ring on her finger.

"Thank you Harm for making my dreams come true. I have never wanted any thing more than becoming your wife." cried Mac as she wrapped her arms around Harm's neck as he took her into his arms.

They stayed that way for the next hour. Sometimes they would kiss. Sometimes they would just hold each other thanking God that they were finally on the same page and together.

"Have you given any thought about when you would like to get married?" asked Harm.

"After eight years of waiting I'm ready to marry you anytime, but I would like to take some time to enjoy this moment. I feel very happy right now and I'm not ready to think about anything else." whispered Mac softly.

"I know how you feel Sarah. I'm so emotionally charged I don't think I will be able to relax for awhile. I do have one request though." began Harm."

"What is it Harm?" asked Mac.

"That we get married in the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis. It's where my father and mother were married." replied Harm.

"I can't think of a better place Harm. Why don't you call your mother. I think you have a few things to tell her." chuckled Mac softly.

She knew Harm's mother wanted him to get married and give her grandchildren.

"That's a good idea Sarah. It's still early in La Jolla. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." smiled Harm.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Who could possibly be calling at this time at night?" moaned Trish.

She wasn't expecting Harm to call, he had called last week. If she was lucky he would cal again in February to wish her a merry Valentine's day.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Are you going to answer the phone dear?" asked Frank.

"I suppose so, I hope it's not some telemarketer trying to sell us something we don't need or want." moaned Trish.

"I doubt that it's a telemarketer dear, it's too late in the day and it is Christmas Eve." replied Frank.

"Ring! Ring!"

"You never know Frank, some people just don't have a life. Hello!" greeted Trish as she answered the phone.

"Hi Mom! I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I have some good news for you!" replied Harm as he smiled at Mac.

"I think she's in a grumpy mood." chuckled Harm to Mac as he put the phone on speaker mode.

"Who's on the phone dear?" asked Frank as he noticed Trish starting to smile.

"It's Harmon! Someone else must be there with him." replied Trish as she put the phone on speaker mode.

"It must be Sarah, they usually spend time together on Christmas Eve." responded Frank.

"I don't think so Frank, they haven't been getting along this year." moaned Trish.

"What have you been telling her Harm?" whispered Mac.

"That I screwed up royally and that you've been pissed at me for a long time." whispered Harm.

"That was only because you didn't returned any of my calls so I could say I was sorry for saying Never." whispered Mac.

"Who are you talking to Harm?" asked Trish.

"I think you know the answer to that Mom, Frank would never lie to you." answered Harm.

"Mac's there with you? Have you made up with her Harm? You know she's the only one for you." replied Trish.

"Yes Mom, Mac is here with me and she can hear everything you're saying." chuckled Harm a little embarrassed with what his mother was saying.

"Hi Trish! Hi Frank!" greeted Mac.

Frank smiled as he saw the embarrassed look on his wife's face.

"Hi Mac! How are you doing?" asked Frank grinning at Trish.

"I'm doing just fine Frank. A lot of things have been happening around here the last week to ten days, but I think I'll let Harm tell you about it." replied Mac smiling.

"So what's going on Harm? It's unusual for you to call me twice in a couple of weeks." asked Trish.

"Well first off Mom, remember how I was talking to you about becoming a guardian for a young lady whose mother died last year in an automobile accident?" began Harm.

"Yes, you said she reminded you of Mac when she was younger." replied Trish.

"Well today was the court date to see if I could gain custody of her. We hit a snag when her father showed up out of the blue. He didn't want to give up custody of her." continued Harm.

"Did Mac show up?" asked Trish.

"Yes mother!" replied Harm.

"I knew she would Harm. She has always been there to help you." chirped Trish.

"You're right Mom. She was there to testify for me. But in the end being a single man with a one bedroom apartment who travels a lot, it wasn't enough. The judge rule for Mattie to be place in a foster home for six months." sighed Harm.

"That's awful Harm. You must have felt devastated." wailed Trish.

"I was Mom. We went to the Christmas Eve service. I then gave her to her father so that he could spend some with her before taking her to the foster home. I then went to the wall to talk to Dad." moaned Harm.

"That's terrible Harm. I can't imagine how you're feeling." replied Trish.

"I'm okay Mom. Mac was able to come to the rescue again." smiled Harm.

"Mac?" uttered Trish.

"All I did was talk to her father. I explained to him it wasn't enough to just stop drinking, that he had to go through the program. He had to get his life together first before he could take care of his daughter." explained Mac.

"What did he do?" asked Frank. Nothing surprised him about this woman. She was a very special. Harm was lucky to have her in his life.

"I told him not to worry. That Harm would take very good care of his daughter until he was ready to resume his role as her father. He agreed that I was right. He decided to enter a program to get himself squared away. I then took her to Harm." finished Mac.

"At the wall?" asked Trish.

"Yes." replied Mac.

"So why are you there with Harm so late?" asked Trish hoping that this meant that she and Harm had made up and were on the road back to each other.

"Harm and Mattie asked me to join them for a late meal at his place to celebrate them being together." replied Mac.

"That was very nice of him. No one should be alone at this time of year." replied Trish.

"I thought so, though at the time I could never imagined what Harm had planned on doing tonight." replied Mac almost whispering.

"What did he do? Nothing embarrassing I hope." replied Trish praying to herself that Harm was finally going to do what he should have done a long time ago.

"He gave me this little black box. You know the size a ring comes in." began Mac with her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Oh Sarah! He didn't?" cried Trish. The tears began to flow fast down her cheek.

"He told me he had brought it with him to Paraguay last spring. He was going to give it to me. But like the story of our life we hit a landmine and all hell broke loose." sighed Mac.

"I knew something must have happened down there." moaned Trish.

"I gave her the ring with the understanding Mom that I didn't deserve her right now, but that I loved her and would wait for her as long as she needed to take to regain her trust." explained Harm.

"You asked her to marry you?" asked a shocked Trish.

"Not exactly Mom. Only that I hope she would consider marrying me some day." replied Harm.

"Oh!" replied a disappointed Trish. She wondered what wrong with her son.

Mac could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"When Harm gave me the ring Trish, it was in Harm's unique way of asking me to marry him. He asked me to take the ring and keep it. And when the day came when I was ready to marry him, all I would have to do is put the ring on my finger to let him know." smiled Mac.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Harm would do." laughed Frank.

"Well I'm glad he finally told you that he loves you Sarah. It's been a long time in coming. I guess I can wait a little while longer." added Trish trying to sound upbeat.

"Well I think you've waited long enough Trish. I know I certainly have." chuckled Mac.

"I examine the ring and notice an inscription etched inside the band. It said 'Harm and Sarah - Forever together in Love - Forever in each other's Heart'. I put the ring on right then." chirped Mac.

"Wow! That's wonderful Sarah. I'm so happy for the both of you." wailed Trish happily.

"Congratulations Harm, Sarah. When's the big day?" offered Frank.

"She just put the ring on her finger fifteen minutes ago Frank. We wanted both of you to know what was happening. Sarah thought it would make a nice Christmas present for Mom." chuckled Harm.

"Thank you Harm, Sarah. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'm on cloud nine right now and I'm not going to be coming down anytime soon." wailed Trish excitedly.

"There is one thing I can tell you Mom, we're going to be married in the Naval Academy Chapel like you and Dad." offered Harm.

"That's wonderful dear. Let me know when so Frank and I can help you both out." wailed Trish.

"We will Mom. I think we'll call it a night Mom. It's after midnight here." declared Harm.

"Good night Harm, Sarah." Frank and Trish replied in unison.

"Good night Trish, Frank." added Mac.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 7 _

Just as Harm and Mac were engaging in another deep and passionate kiss, Mattie walked slowly into the room rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the excitement about? You woke me out of a sound sleep." whined Mattie tiredly.

"You're still here Mac?" she added when she noticed Mac in Harm's lap. What was going on here? They hadn't been getting along. Tonight was supposed to be a first step for them.

"We just got off the phone with my mother and Frank. I wanted to let them know that I'm your legal guardian and how Mac made it possible." answered Harm slyly.

"Somehow I don't think that was all of it. Something else must be going on." argued Mattie as she first looked at Harm and then Mac. They had a weird look on their faces. It was then she noticed the ring on Mac's hand.

Her eyes bugged out as she exclaimed "You asked Mac to marry you!"

Mattie shook her head in disbelief. Harm had been telling her how distant the two of them had been the last six months. How was it possible that they were now engaged?

"What?" smiled Harm.

"I thought you said Mac hated you." replied Mattie.

"I could never hate Harm. He might make me mad at him for short periods of time, but I could never hate him." rebutted Mac.

"I thought the time was right Mattie. One of my biggest fears was losing Mac. We have been friends for so long now. I sometimes take for granted that she will always be there waiting for me.

It's not fair to Mac and it's not fair to everyone else in our lives. When we're not happy everyone else in our sphere of influence suffers as much or more than we do." explained Harm.

"And tonight was kind of special. You're in my life because Mac was able to help me like she has so many times before. It made me realize how much I love her and want her in my life forever." smiled Harm.

"You want to take a look at the ring Mattie?" asked Mac.

Mattie walked over to the couch and sat down beside Mac. Mac allowed Mattie to take her hand to get a close look at the ring. She still didn't know what to think or make of all this. How could they go from hating each other to getting married so quickly?

"Wow! It's so beautiful! It's perfect!" exclaimed Mattie.

Mac smiled before taking off the ring. "I want you to see what Harm had inscribed inside the ring."

"'Harm and Sarah - Forever together in Love - Forever in each other's Heart'. That's beautiful." wailed Mattie as Mac put the ring back on before taking Mattie into her arms.

"And that's how we feel about you Mattie. We'll always be there for you and love you forever." replied Mac with tears in her eyes as she tried to comfort Mattie.

"That's right Mattie. You have help us open our hearts again. We love you." sighed Harm with contentment.

"I love you both too. It feels good to be part of a family again." she cried.

25 Dec 2003

JAG Headquarters

As much as Harm and Mac wanted to spend the holidays together it wasn't possible. Harm had arranged earlier in the month with the Admiral to take time off between 24 Dec and 4 Jan.

He had anticipated getting guardianship of Mattie before her father had shown up. He had intended to take her with him and spend time at his grandmother's farm. He wanted Mattie to meet his grandmother, one of the most important person in his life.

Mac didn't have any plans for the holidays because she was single, she wasn't in a good place with Harm, and who the hell knew what Webb would be doing. So she couldn't make plans.

She decided to take officer of the day duties for 26 Dec thru 28 Dec. She wanted to allow those with family to be able to spend more time with them. Sturgis had been stuck with Christmas day.

Ha, ha, ha. Mac felt that since she was taking the weekend, the least he could do was take Christmas day. It had been her intention to spend a little time at the Roberts.

As it turned out Mac spent most of Christmas day with Harm and Mattie until they had to leave for the farm. Harm had cooked a wonderful dinner while Mac and Mattie each cooked a couple of pies.

They invited Jennifer Coates over for dinner since she was single and had no Christmas plans. They had a wonderful time as Mattie opened the gifts Harm had gotten for her.

Harm and Mac had bought each other a couple of gifts, which they exchanged. They were both surprised that the other would have brought them a gift. In the long run it didn't matter because Harm had given Mac the gift she had wanted most, his love and a ring.

For Harm it was when Mac placed the ring on her finger to show Harm her acceptance of his love was the perfect gift for him. They watched a Christmas movie and then spent an hour singing Christmas songs.

At about 1500 hours Harm and Mattie left for Harm's grandmother's farm. Mac invited Jen to go over to the Roberts with her. They took one of the pies with them.

Mac didn't think it would be nice to show up at Christmas time empty handed without bringing some dessert with her. The Host usually worked hard enough to prepare the main course. To expect them to provide all the desserts wasn't realistic.

Since Harm and Mac had agreed they didn't want anyone to know they were engaged until the new year, Mac had taken off her ring and placed it on her dog tags. When Mac arrived at the Roberts little A was there to greet her.

"Auntie Mac! You're here!" cried out Aj.

"Who's that with you?" he asked.

"You remember Jen Coates Aj. She was here two years ago at Christmas time." answered Mac.

Aj thought for a moment as he let his mind wander through the different parts of his brain.

Jen laughed as she said "He looks just like the Lieutenant when he thinks."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Harm thinks it's because they both get distracted and lost when they have to think about anything important." laughed Mac.

"I remember you now Jen. You got blamed when I lost the bracelet. Uncle Mikey and Jason like you." smiled Aj.

Jen blushed at that news. She had to admit Mikey was a hound dog. He would chase after anyone of the female persuasion. Not exactly someone she ever pictured herself being with.

Jason on the other hand was special. In his own shy way of doing things he had a way of making one feel good. He always treated her as someone special. He was so adorable.

"Where's the Commander Ma'am?" asked Harriet. He always came with her if he was in town.

"I helped him get guardianship of a young lady name Mattie Grace Johnson. I convinced her father he needed to get his life squared away before he could take care of Mattie. He's taking her to his grandmother's farm for a real Christmas with snow and cold." replied Mac.

"You didn't go with him Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"Yeah right Harriet. We haven't exactly been getting along too well since he returned to Jag. We still have some issues to work through." sighed Mac as she reached up to touch the ring that was hidden under her sweater.

Jen looked on a little confused. She didn't understand, Mattie had told her Mac and Harm were engaged. Why was the Colonel telling Harriet that they weren't getting along? But it wasn't her place to say anything.

"And besides I have Officer of the day Friday through Sunday. I thought it would be nice to give the people with families more time to spend with them." sighed Mac.

"How long is he going to be away?" asked Harriet.

"Harm said he would be coming back on the 4 January." replied Mac.

They stayed for several hours before Mac had to leave. She needed to get ready for the weekend since she had weekend duty. As it so happen Jen was scheduled to work Saturday.

1800 hours

31 Dec 2003

Mac's apartment

Mac was getting ready to heat up some leftover Christmas dinner. Since Harm and Mattie had gone up to his grandmother's farm, Harm had given Mac the leftovers. She was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

She was hoping it wasn't Webb. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Even though the boy was smart, when it came to woman he was as dumb as it got.

He had been calling her everyday this week trying to convince her to go out with him tonight, New Year's Eve. She had told him no quite a few times, but for some reason he didn't seem to understand.

He even used the argument that Harm out of town with Mattie, so why should she deny herself the opportunity to have a good time tonight. But she knew what an evening with Webb would entail.

He would be with her for a short while before leaving her to go smoozing. Not exactly her idea of a good time. Anyway, she had made her commitment to Harm when she had accepted his ring Christmas Eve.

The thought that Mattie had his full attention for the last week wasn't a problem for her. She was going to have him for the rest of her life. She didn't mind sharing Harm with Mattie.

At most it was only going to be for a few years anyway. Besides she knew Mattie needed someone right now like Harm. She knew how Mattie was feeling. She only wished she had someone like Harm when she was fifteen.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Harm, her Flyboy, standing there in the hallway.

"What are you doing here Flyboy?" asked Mac.

"I thought you were up in Pennsylvania with Mattie at your grandmother's place. By the way where is she?" asked Mac.

"She's back at my place with Jennifer and Jason. They're going to have a little celebration there. I wanted to spend some time tonight with my special lady." smiled Harm as he walked into her apartment.

He then took her into his arms for a passionate kiss. She swooned a little as she enjoyed the kiss and being held in his strong arms.

"Have you eaten yet? I was just getting ready to heat up some leftovers." asked Mac.

"I had a big lunch, but I'm sure I can find some room for whatever you're having." smiled Harm.

"You have any plans for tonight Marine?" asked Harm.

"I had nothing plan. But I like the idea of spending it with my man." smiled Mac.

"What do you say about a night out dancing afterwards? I have tickets to one of Washington's biggest gala's tonight." offered Harm.

"Can I wear my ring?" asked Mac.

"Sure, I don't see any reason why you can't. I don't think any of our friends will be there." replied Harm smiling.

"Then yes, I would love to go out and be seen by the little people with my Flyboy." smiled Mac.

Mac couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed. Just last week she was dreading the holiday season this year. She had been unhappy for so long, especially after Harm joined the CIA.

"Do you have anything to wear?" teased Harm knowing that was a common thing women always complained about.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find something to wear. You haven't taken me anywhere since last Valentine's day." replied Mac.

"I promise you Sarah that won't ever happen again." smiled Harm as he gave her a kiss.

While Mac showered and got ready after dinner Harm went out to his car to get his dress uniform. He figured that with Mac on his arm they would be the best looking couple there.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 8_

2200 hours

Ballroom

Plaza Hotel

Harm and Mac had spent the last couple of hours dancing and taking small breaks every now and then. They had met up with several other couples who were part of the Washington society scene and were affiliated with several major law firms in town.

They had managed to talk about the differences between military law and civilian law. Many at their table were fascinated at the different nuances.

What amazed them was the variety of different cases they worked on and that they could be expected to be not only defense counselors, but also prosecutors.

They were also impressed that they were experts on international law. They were interested to learn that Harm and Mac were the ones who were going to defend the SecNav at the World Court in Brussels. They were a little envious

Later as Harm and Mac were dancing very close, they were unaware of all the photographers who had been taking pictures of the different couples all night. They were unaware that they were getting an unusual amount of attention.

Though normally it wouldn't be unexpected, especially with Harm in his dress mess uniform, white jacket with black pants. Mac was in a stunning red gown that hugged ever curve of her body and then some. With their height and good looks they drew a lot of the attention.

As midnight drew closer Harm held Mac closer as they appeared to meld into one being. At the strike of midnight they embraced into the most passionate kiss they had ever attempted.

They were unaware that they were left alone in the center of the dance floor. As their kiss deepen and lasted longer and longer everyone began to watch them in amazement. Cameras were clicking away like crazy.

When they finally broke their kiss after nearly five minutes they heard applause throughout the room. Mac hid her head in Harm's chest and blushed as they realized they were the center of attention.

They quickly made their way back to their table. It was time for them to go home. But before they could get away one of the host of the party came over and gave them the first place prize for being the most attractive couple.

He gave them a basket with all types of assorted gifts. Harm and Mac thanked him and hurried on their way. Although they were use to being the center of attention in a courtroom, they didn't like being the center of attention outside of work.

Mac called Harm's apartment after they left the party. She wanted to let them know they were on the way home. Jen told her that all was quiet on the Rabb estate front.

Mattie had gone to bed shortly after midnight. Jason had stay around until the end of the movie they were watching. He had left ten minutes ago.

She told Mac that she was willing to spend the night with Mattie if she and Harm wanted to be together tonight. She was aware that Harm and Mac were engaged. Mattie had told her all about it earlier in the night.

She had promise to keep it a secret until Mac told everyone else. Mac thanked Jen. She told her that Harm probably would spend some time at her place, but eventually he would make it home tonight.

She didn't have to wait up for him and to take the second bed. Harm would probably sleep on the couch when he got in.

1100 hours

7 Jan 2004

JAG Headquarters

Mac managed to avoid Harriet for the first couple of days of the new year. She had been very busy preparing for court a couple cases due to start next week. Harriet had been doing whatever she was responsible for.

Sometimes Mac wondered what that was. Don't get her wrong, it was nice having her around, but she never understood the purpose of having her here.

Gunny had proven when he was here, that an officer wasn't needed to be in charge of the bull pen staff of enlisted personnel. In fact things actually ran smoother and more efficient.

Of course you also didn't hear Harriet yelling at Bud about something he neglected or trying to get his attention. She did have to admit after reading and responding to the Lindsey Report, things weren't exactly kosher.

There was no justification for having Harriet here at Jag. There were many enlisted and officers who had been at Headquarters for many years when the usual tour of duty was two or three years.

Anyway she thought somehow Harriet hadn't noticed the ring on her finger for two and a half days. It was so unlike her. She usually noticed everything. It wasn't until Harriet was delivering some files and the morning mail to Mac that she finally noticed.

She had come to Mac's office and knocked on the door. After being told to enter she walked in to drop off the files and mail. She also wanted to talk to Mac for a few minutes.

"Ma'am, may I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Harriet.

"Sure Harriet, what's up?" asked Mac.

"I haven't seen you since Christmas Ma'am. I was wondering how you were doing. Bud and I thought you might come by on New Year's day or that weekend to visit the kids. Are you mad at us?" asked Harriet.

"I was pretty busy Harriet. I was being entertained." smiled Mac as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

It was at that point Harriet saw the ring. "Is that what I think it is Ma'am?" asked Harriet with a cheerful smile.

"Does the Commander know?"

"Yes Harriet, it is an engagement ring. I received it over the holidays for being a good girl." smiled Mac as she watched Harriet's mind go into overdrive.

Harriet sat there thinking for a moment. Then it dawned on Mac that maybe what they said about couples looking more alike as they were together longer was true.

Harriet had that same constipated look that Bud and Aj got when they were thinking really hard. The Colonel hadn't answered her question about the Commander knowing, thought Harriet. Therefore the ring couldn't be from him.

Who else was there in her life. Then she remembered that Bud had told her the Colonel had been dating Clayton Webb after her returned from Paraguay. There was a moment of disappointment on her face before she quickly recovered.

"What's the matter Harriet? Are you in pain? You don't look very comfortable." asked Mac a little amused.

"Oh ... ummmm ... I was trying to remember something. I was trying to figure out who asked you to marry him. I didn't realize you were seeing anyone, though Bud has mentioned to me you have gone out to dinner with Mr. Webb a few times." moaned Harriet.

"Well I'm sure if you don't know whom I've been seeing Harriet, then no one probably does." smiled Mac.

"Who is he Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"I'm not ready to let the world know just yet Harriet. He is someone who is really special to me. You're going to have to figure it out on your own." smiled Mac. "Need to know."

"Well I'm so happy for you Ma'am. Who ever he is, I hope he knows he is the luckiest man alive to have you in his life, Ma'am." wailed Harriet as she stood up to leave.

"He knows it Harriet. And I'm very lucky to have him too." smiled Mac.

Harriet left Mac's office. She needed to talk to someone. She looked over to Bud's office, but he wasn't there. He still must be in court thought Harriet. She went over to Jen's office to see if she was there. Harriet smiled when she saw Jen sitting at her desk.

"Hi Jen!" chirped Harriet. "Are you busy? If you're not, can you join me for a cup of coffee?" asked Harriet with a pleading look.

"No Ma'am, I'm not busy at the moment. I would be happy to join you for a cup of coffee Ma'am. The boys are alright aren't they?" replied Jen.

Jen got up and walked with Harriet to the break room where Harriet poured them both a cup. Jen had a suspicion about what Harriet wanted to talk about. It had been ten days since they got engaged, but only three days that the Colonel was wearing the ring to work.

Harriet was renowned as the gossip queen. If she had seen Mac's ring before now she would have been spreading the news long before now. One thing she did know, she wasn't going to give Harriet any information regarding the Commander and the Colonel.

"Did you know that the Colonel was engaged Jen?" asked Harriet.

"Yes Ma'am. The Colonel told me Monday. She asked me to keep it quiet." lied Jen. Mattie had told her about the proposal on Christmas day.

"Does the Commander know?" asked Harriet.

"I don't know Ma'am. He's been pretty busy this week in court. I've hardly seen him." another white lie from Jen.

She had eaten dinner with the Commander, Colonel, and Mattie several times since the Commander had returned from his grandmother's farm.

"As you know he went to see his grandmother for the holiday. He took his ward Mattie Grace with him to meet her." smiled Jen.

"Have you met her?" asked Harriet.

"She was at the Christmas Eve service Ma'am. She was sitting with the Commander." smiled Jen. It was unusual for her to know something that Harriet didn't. It tickled her fancy to no end.

"That's right, you did mentioned that to me when you came over with the Colonel on Christmas. I was wondering why Harm didn't come over to play with the boys." sighed Harriet now remembering.

"I seem to be forgetting a lot these days." moaned Harriet.

"It's understandable Ma'am. I'm sure Jimmy K and Aj keep you very busy." smiled Jen.

"Jimmy K?" asked Harriet.

"It's either that or James T., that what all the men around here are calling him." smiled Jen.

"So the Commander doesn't know?" asked Harriet once again.

"I don't know Ma'am. He hasn't said anything to me." replied Jen dodging Harriet's inquiry.

At that moment Harm came into the break room. He looked very grumpy and unhappy. Unbeknownst to Harriet Mac had called Harm to let him know that Harriet had finally seen the ring.

They wanted to play with Harriet's mind for as long as possible. They wanted to keep their engagement a secret for a little while longer.

"What's the matter Sir?" asked Harriet.

"Have you seen Mac today?" asked Harm.

"Yes Sir." replied Harriet beginning to understand.

"And?" prodded Harm.

"She got engaged over the holidays Sir." replied Harriet who was happy for Mac, but now was very disappointed for Harm.

She had always thought that they would eventually get together. They were the perfect couple in her estimation.

"Then you know the answer Lieutenant. Not exactly something I wanted to see after a great visit with my grandmother. She was so happy to see Mattie, but now ... I don't know how she's going to deal with Mac being engaged to someone else." moaned Harm. He had the look of someone wanting to break something.

"Can't you be happy for her Commander?" asked Harriet with a worried look. She could see that he was in pained.

Harm looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding me Lieutenant. I barely survived her engagement to Bugme." replied Harm.

"What are you going to do?" asked a worried Harriet.

They had just gotten him back. The office was finally starting to get back to normal again.

"I don't know Harriet. I don't think I'll be able to stay here though. It would be too painful." replied Harm as he left the room.

Harriet was shocked at what she had just heard. She had to find Bud. Her world was beginning to crumble again. She needed Bud to help her make sense of all this. All Jen could do was shake her head. She couldn't understand why they were doing this to Harriet.

When Harm got back to his office he called Mac to tell her what he had done. That he had found Harriet in the break room talking to Jen about them. He had told Harriet that he was angry and disappointed.

That he was thinking about leaving so he could deal with the pain. Mac scolded him for being so mean. Harriet meant well and she was after all their friend. Harm conceded that she was right and that he would cook her dinner tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 9_

2100 hours

15 Jan 2004

Roberts' House

It was a week later and Harriet was finally able to make some time to sit down and read the Sunday newspaper. Being the daughter of a socialite she had developed a taste for knowing what was shaking in Washington's Elite Society.

Even though she never thought her chances of becoming one of the social elite was possible, she and Bud were in the Navy after all, maybe if Bud was a partner in a major law firm. Still she liked to know what was going on.

She wanted to know whom the movers and shakers were. Was there any new blood on the Washington high society scene. She pulled out the society section of the Sunday paper.

She stifled a scream, but it was still loud enough to caused Bud to come running from the den where he was playing a Star Trek game on his big plasma screen TV.

"What's the matter honey cakes?" shouted Bud a little bit worried. His wife didn't scream often, but when she did something was usually wrong.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Bud noticing that she was sitting down reading the newspaper. He sighed with relief knowing it wasn't one of the boys.

"It's the Colonel! She got engaged!" chirped Harriet.

"Harriet, you knew that already. You told me about that last week. You even went out to lunch with her to celebrate." replied Bud trying to calm her down.

His heart rate was slowly returning to normal after he knew nothing was wrong with the boys. Harriet could be a ditz sometimes.

"Yeah, but I didn't know who she was engaged to. She wouldn't tell me no matter how much I begged and pleaded." explained Harriet.

"And you know now. Is there an announcement in the paper?" asked a confused Bud.

"No Bud." answered Harriet shaking her head.

"Come here, look!" she ordered him.

Bud sat down beside her on the couch. On the front page was a photo of Colonel MacKenzie dancing with a tall man. She was looking up at him.

"Yeah, that does look like the Colonel. She looks like she's dancing. So?" shrugged a confused Bud.

"Look at her hand Bud!" ordered Harriet wondering how obtuse he was going to be tonight. Was she going to have to explain everything to him? Why was he being difficult?

"She has it in the man's hand." teased Bud as he began to understand what was going on.

"The other hand Bud!" screeched Harriet impatiently.

"It's an engagement ring Harriet. And ... ?" asked Bud shaking his head.

What was with her tonight. She knew the Colonel was engaged. Why was it remarkable that he saw a ring on her hand? thought Bud.

"Think Bud. The Colonel didn't get engaged until the holidays. Look at whom she's dancing with. He's in a Navy uniform, ... with JAG insignia." cajoled Harriet.

"You think it's Commander Rabb?" teased Bud trying to play dumb now.

"Bud!! Colonel MacKenzie is engaged to Commander Rabb!" cried out a frustrated Harriet.

"I don't think so Harriet. The Commander left for his grandmother's farm early on Christmas day. He didn't return until 4 January. They can't be engaged." reasoned Bud.

"Bud! Read the caption at the top the page." ordered Harriet.

Bud sighed and looked at the paper again and studied what was written. What he read did surprised him. Apparently Commander Rabb wasn't away as long as he was supposed to be.

****

Holiday Fun at the Plaza

Washington's Social Elite Ring in the New Year

Meet Washington's Favorite Couple

Dancing the Night Away as a New Year Begins

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr and Colonel Sarah MacKenzie swing into the New Year. Washington's hottest new couple celebrated the new year dancing to the music from the big band era.

Harmon and Sarah are in the military stationed at JAG Headquarters in Washington. They recently got engaged Christmas Eve after Harmon was awarded guardianship of a young ward.

Harmon and Sarah have been partners at JAG Headquarters for seven years. Harmon was a former top gun naval aviator, now he's one of the top lawyers in the Navy.

Sarah is one of the best lawyers in the Marine Corp. She's the chief of staff. She speaks more than eight languages fluently.

Bud put down the paper. He was a little surprised, but then again it was long overdue in his mind. He had once told the Commander he didn't like seeing him and the Colonel fighting.

They were his mentors, it was like his parents were fighting. The Commander had just laughed as he said "I'm not that old Bud."

"Well Bud! What do you have to say now?" asked Harriet.

"Good for them." answered Bud as he got up to go back to the den and play Star Trek again.

"Bud! ... This is wonderful news! Aren't you excited?" whined Harriet.

"Yes Harriet." replied Bud as he walked into the next room.

Harriet began sniveling. She was so happy for the Colonel. Now the Colonel could have the life she had always dreamed of, a husband, a family, a couple of children.

Then she started wondering why, why didn't the Colonel tell her that she was engaged to the Commander. Wasn't she the Colonel's best friend. The Colonel surely was hers.

She couldn't wait until next week to see the Colonel again at work. She wasn't scheduled to work again this week. She didn't know how she was going to be able to contain her excitement. Maybe she could invite her to visit the boys this weekend.

Harriet moped around for the next hour until she heard Jimmy K crying upstairs. She went up to check on him. She changed his diaper before feeding him a bottle. She burped him and put him back to bed.

0900 hours

19 Jan 2004

Break room

JAG Headquarters

Harriet looked around the bullpen and the offices when she first arrived. She was hoping to catch the Colonel before she went to court, but she arrived too late to catch her. She walked into the break room and saw Jen and Sturgis standing there.

A big grin came across her face. Jen had become one of her best friends when it came to office gossip, especially when it dealt with the Colonel and the Commander. Harriet wasn't in the office every day anymore.

Between handling the USO holiday tour and two boys, her days were filled. She depended upon Jen to keep her informed. Bud was totally useless in that department.

He pretty much ignored what was happening in the office that wasn't related to work. She pulled out her newspaper and went to greet them.

"Hi Sir, hi Jen, how are you both doing?" asked Harriet chomping at the bit. She could hardly contained her excitement.

"Fine Ma'am." replied Jen.

"What's up Harriet? You seem anxious to tell us something." smiled Sturgis.

"Do either of you read the Sunday society pages?" asked Harriet hopefully.

"No." they both replied.

"What did you find out Ma'am?" asked Jen curiously.

"I found out who the Colonel is engaged to Jen." chirped Harriet excitedly.

"Was there an announcement in the newspaper Ma'am?" asked Jen smiling at her excitement.

"No, but there was something just as important." replied Harriet as she handed the newspaper to Jen.

She looked at it a little surprise. She wondered if the Colonel and Commander knew anything about the article in the newspaper.

"What is it Coates?" asked Sturgis noticing her look.

"It seems that the Colonel and the Commander were out celebrating together New Year's Eve. They were dancing with members of high society." replied Jen as she handed the newspaper to him.

"I thought Harm was out of town until the fourth." commented Sturgis as he scanned the headlines and read through the first couple of paragraphs.

"I thought Mac was dating Webb." continued Sturgis.

"How did she end up with Harm?" asked Sturgis shaking his head.

"That's been the story of their relationship ever since the beginning Sir. They fight, go their separate ways for awhile, but eventually they end up back together Sir." grinned Harriet.

She felt like jumping for joy as she was able to share her giddiness with someone. Even though Sturgis thought Harriet was spewing useless dribble as usual, he had to admit he had experience what she was saying first hand after he had first arrived at JAG.

They definitely weren't getting along the first month after he arrived, but eventually they did seem to be very close.

He knew he needed to see Harm and have a talk with the boy. How come Harm never said anything to him. He thought for sure Harm would have at least seek his advice about asking Mac to marry him.

"Well I got to get back to work." moaned Sturgis as he shook his head while he walked out of the break room.

"Did you know anything about this Jen?" asked Harriet.

Uh oh, thought Jen. Of course she knew about the Commander and Colonel's night out. The Commander had asked her to stay with Mattie while he asked the Colonel to go out dancing with him that night.

"No Ma'am." lied Jen. It was not her place to tell the world what the Commander and Colonel did on their own time. Their privacy should be respected. It was up to them to tell everybody when they were ready.

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret from everyone." wailed Harriet.

"It's so wonderful." sighed Harriet.

"What's so wonderful Ma'am?" asked Jen.

"The Commander and Colonel are engage. It must be a dream come true." chirped Harriet.

"A dream come true for who Ma'am?" asked Jen wondering if it was Harriet's dream or the Colonel's.

"For the Colonel Jen." replied Harriet shaking her head wondering why Jen didn't understand.

"Oh! I thought it was your dream come true Ma'am." replied Jen as she scooted out the door.

Harriet wondered what she meant by that. As it turned out Harriet wasn't able to get together with Mac on Monday. She would have to wait until the next day.

Meanwhile Jen was able to get ahold of Harm to talk to him about the newspaper article in the Sunday paper. She had called to talk to him about something important. She brought a extra cup of coffee with her.

"Come in Jen, what's going on? You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Harm.

"Yes Sir. It seems that Lieutenant Sims found an article in the Sunday newspaper. It talks about your activities on New Year Eve." replied Jen as she handed the newspaper to Harm to read.

Harm scanned the headlines and studied the photos. He had to agree with the story. He and Mac did make a great looking couple. And for the first time he saw what everyone else saw when they were together. He wondered if they always looked like this when they were together.

"Thank you Jen for bringing this to my attention. I'll let the Colonel know so we can plan a course of action." replied Harm.

"I respect you and Colonel more than anyone else I know Sir. You both were there for me when I needed someone. You cared and believed in me. I think everyone should respect your privacy. When you're ready to tell everyone, you will." replied Jen.

"Thank you Jen. But it was up to you to change. All we did was give you the opportunity. You have a lot of potential Jen. And once again thank you for watching Mattie and keeping our secret. We really appreciate it." thanked Harm as he returned the paper.

"By the way Jen, do we always look like this when we're together?" asked Harm.

"If you mean do you look at each other with so much love, then yes Sir. It was the first thing I noticed when you took me to stay at her place the first night.

I had a conversation with Chloe about whether you two were involved. She said she didn't know for sure, but she knew you both were in love with each other." smiled Jen.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 10_

Harm was able to catch Mac for lunch before Harriet found her. They went to Beltway Burger. To Harm it wasn't the best place to eat, but they usually could find a place to sit and talk. And there was enough privacy if they needed to talk about something sensitive.

"What's up Harm? You seemed to be in a hurry to get away from headquarters. I didn't even have a chance to check in with Harriet about how Aj is doing. He isn't dealing too well with all the attention Jimmy K is getting." began Mac.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about Mac. I needed to talk to you before Harriet did." replied Harm.

"Why Harm? What's wrong?" Mac asked a little concern.

"Did something happen to one of them?"

"No, they're fine, but it seems our little excursion a couple weeks ago when I came home early to celebrate with you made the headlines in the Sunday newspaper a few weeks ago.

Harriet saw us dancing in a photo on the front page of the society pages. The article goes on to say we got engaged after I got awarded Mattie on Christmas eve." explained Harm.

"And you know how Harriet is like a hound dog with a bone when she wants information. She's going to want to tell everybody that we're engage." sighed Harm.

"Sometimes I wonder about her Harm. She has everything a woman could want, but it's never seems to be enough. Why is it she can't leave us alone to enjoy our relationship and happiness in the manner that we want?" moaned Mac.

"It must be that high society up bringing she endured growing up I guess. She has to know everything about everybody. I just don't understand why she can't just be happy for us and let us decide when we want the world to know." replied Harm shaking his head.

"Do we still have the newspaper at home?" asked Mac.

"I believe so. I haven't put it out to be recycled yet. I guess we can look at it tonight when we get home." answered Harm.

"Then I guess all I have to do is avoid Harriet for the rest of the day or tell her I'm too busy to talk with her today." grinned Mac.

"Do you have any ideas what you're going to tell her?" asked Harm.

Harm knew Harriet wouldn't bother him. He had long ago told her he didn't want to hear any of the office gossip, particularly if it involved him or Mac.

"I'm not sure what I will say until I read the story and see the photos, but I'm sure by the time I'm finish with her, she won't know which end is up. It shouldn't be too hard.

The rumor mill sponsored by the Sims foundation has said I've been dating Webb for over six months. You and I hadn't been getting along." smile Mac as she felt confident.

"The evidence is pretty damaging Marine. The photos are clearly of you and me dancing the night away. You also have on your engagement ring. They've also written our biography in their article. You have your work cut out for you Marine." smiled Harm. He knew this was going to be good.

"Don't worry Harm. I've told you many times the Marines always get the job done. The more impossible the mission, the greater the rewards when it has been accomplished. I think you've made my day sailor." smiled Mac.

That night after dinner Mac sat down with the newspaper. She studied the photos and read the article frontward and backwards until she thought she had everything she needed to come up with a sure fire plan to discredit everything Harriet thought was true.

0800 hours

20 Jan 2004

Mac's office

The next morning Mac was busy with paperwork when Harriet knocked on her door. She's early thought Mac. I would have like to have another cup of coffee before I have to deal with her.

"Come in Harriet. What do you need?" asked Mac.

"Do you have a few minutes Ma'am? I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes." replied Harriet.

She was a little anxious. She was so happy for the Colonel, but she had wondered why the Colonel hadn't told her that she was engaged to the Commander.

"Please sit down Harriet. What's wrong? Are little Aj and Jimmy K okay?" asked Mac feigning curiosity.

"What? Oh no Ma'am. They are both doing fine. I wanted to talk to you about your engagement ring." smiled Harriet nervously.

Even though she considered the Colonel a close friend she didn't know if it was proper to inquire about a senior officer private life. But she had to know. She was so happy that the Colonel and the Commander were finally together.

"What about it Harriet? I told you last week that I got engaged over the holidays. That we wanted to keep it a secret for awhile, Need to know." replied Mac.

"Can I show you something?" asked Harriet as she pulled out her newspaper that had the Colonel and Commander's engagement story.

"What is it Harriet?" asked Mac feigning interest.

Harriet handed the newspaper to Mac. Mac quickly scanned over the article.

"What do you want to know Harriet?" asked Mac.

"I thought we were friends Colonel. Why didn't you tell me that the Commander and you were engaged?" wailed Harriet.

"Are we friends Harriet? If we are friends how come you never call me by my name when we're off duty? It's always Ma'am or Colonel." replied Mac challenging Harriet to come up with something better.

"I don't know Ma'am." whined Harriet.

This wasn't why she came in to talk with the Colonel. She wanted to know about her engagement. How did the Commander propose? Where were they when he proposed? Why didn't she say anything to her? Why didn't the Colonel come to her?

"Harriet, I'm not engaged to Harm. That's why I didn't tell you." explained Mac.

"But Ma'am the photos, the article." whined Harriet.

"What about them Harriet?" asked Mac nonchalantly.

"You're dancing with the Commander. You're wearing an engagement ring. The article, it goes into such detail about you and the Commander." whined Harriet.

"Harriet, you of all people know that Harm and I have not been getting along since I came back from Paraguay. We had a big fight when we were down there. Harm hasn't forgiven me for what I said.

He still thinks I didn't thank him for rescuing me. He said some things to me that hurt me really bad. He still doesn't understand why they do because he thinks the truth shouldn't hurt." began Mac with her explanation.

"You also know or believe that I've been seeing Clayton Webb. He loves me Harriet. Harm wasn't there for me after we got back. I needed someone to help me through hearing Clayton's screams of pain for hours and days on end. Harm wasn't there.

I tried calling him. I left messages asking him to call me because I needed him, but he didn't call, he wasn't there. I turned to Clay for company, going out one or two nights a week when he was around.

You don't understand how lonely life can get Harriet. You have Bud and the boys. Your life is full. My life has revolved around Harm for so many years now because anyone I ever dated couldn't deal with my relationship with him.

They can't understand that I might have friends that aren't female. Clayton doesn't mind that Harm is my friend and that I work with him a lot. He knows that Harm will do anything to protect me.

He's not worried or jealous of Harm. He's allowed me to be me without giving up my friendship with Harm. I can't tell you how good that makes me feel." lied Mac.

"I don't understand Ma'am. The photos are of you and the Commander dancing." inquired a confused Harriet.

"They are probably from the time I was engaged to Mic. We went to several social functions that Harm attended also with Renee.

A photographer probably caught us dancing together since we make a great looking couple. Harm being so tall and in his dress mess." conned Mac.

"And I don't even have a red evening gown any more. It reminded me too much of Mic. When he left, so did the gown."

Now Harriet was getting totally confused. Everything that the Colonel was telling her made sense. The Colonel and the Commander did have that really big fight at headquarters right before Thanksgiving.

Bud had told her they had been sniping at each other whenever they were in court together. She never went out to lunch with the Commander anymore.

And most of the bios in the article were common knowledge. It was part of Jag's press release. It was easy to come by. But how did they know about Mattie?

"But how did they know about Mattie?" asked Harriet thinking that maybe she had something.

"I don't know Harriet. I only found out about her the day before the hearing and that was only because Harm wanted me to vouch for him. Instead we had another fight and he left. I guess maybe their court reporter got in touch with their social reporter.

I did vouch in court that Harm would make a great father. I may have let out he was the type of person I would want to be the father of my children. Maybe they added one plus three plus two and came up with instant family." sighed Mac.

"I don't understand Ma'am." whined Harriet.

"Harriet, you have to admit that Harm and I have been seen together in the newspapers together many times in the past after big cases or after Harm had the dirty nuke chasing his six. I'm sure some writer or photographer has been keeping track of us over the years.

When he saw me in the courtroom saying what he thought was 'I want Harm to be the father of my children' he put together a photo essay about us. He was trying to sell newspapers Harriet.

In this day and age when our country is at war in Iraq, with soldiers dying every day, he probably wanted to write something uplifting to increase morale of those who have love ones in the military.

It's all a fabrication Harriet. There's not a grain of truth in the story Harriet. I'm trying very hard to reestablish my friendship with Harm. Helping him get Mattie as his ward was only a first step on the long road of friendship.

I can only hope to have him as a friend again some day. Okay Harriet? Do you understand now?" finished Mac.

"I think so Ma'am. I'm sorry I doubted you. I have wished for so long that you and the Commander would get together one day. I'm sorry Ma'am." wailed Harriet.

"I'm sorry too Harriet. There was a time I thought it was possible, but I don't think he loves me enough to be with me forever. I don't know if he will ever be ready for anyone. I've moved on. I'm happy." replied Mac.

"Thank you Ma'am for squaring me away. With your permission I'll get back to my duties before the Admiral ships me the Aleutians. Good day Ma'am." sighed Harriet as she got up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 11_

2100 hours

Harm's apartment

Later that night after dinner Mattie and Jen left and returned to their apartment. They had enjoyed a late dinner and some fun and games with Harm and Mac. Harm had joined Mac on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"So how did it go with Harriet today?" asked Harm with curiosity.

"I convinced her that we're not engage. It actually was quite easy. I thought she would have put up a better fight, but she listened to every thing I said. It was like giving a closing argument in court. I gave her proof to the contrary of everything she saw in the newspaper." smiled Mac.

"What did you say to her? how were you able to refute all that evidence against us?" asked Harm. It always amazed him how good she was.

"I reminded her of the terrible fight we had in the office when you first returned. I reminded her that you said some very awful things to me. That you couldn't understand why I would be upset, because they were true." began Mac.

"That's not entirely true Mac. I know I hurt you with what I said. I'm actually ashamed that I said them to you. It always hurts me to know that I hurt you.

I know I was wrong and would have apologized to you a lot sooner if we hadn't let it get out of control. Between the concussion and Webb's kiss, I lost it.

For that I'm truly sorry, but in my defense I did say I wanted to wait until we got back to talk about all of it. I couldn't think straight down there. It was my love for you, that was the reason I was there in the first. I'm sorry for not listening and trusting you." sighed Harm.

"It's okay Harm. I'm sorry I said never to there being an US. You had pissed me off so much, I lost it. I didn't communicate what I meant as well as I should have.

What I meant to say back then was, There can never be an us if you don't trust me and believe in us. You can't keep on freaking out whenever a guy flirts with me or I somehow flirt with him. You know me well enough Harm.

It takes a long time for me to trust someone. I don't fall in love with someone over night, well maybe with just one person." replied Mac looking directly at him to insure him that it was him she was talking about.

"What about Mic?" asked Harm.

"Harm, I never really fell in love with him. I only dated him in the end because you chose Renee over me. I only agreed to marry him because I thought you were leaving to go to Russia to look for your brother.

In all reality I think I just like the way he made me feel. He gave me the attention and said the words I longed to hear from you. You're the only man I really love Harm. That's why we haven't had any other relationships that work. They all knew we loved each other." explained Mac.

"So you told Harriet we were fighting and what else?" asked Harm getting back to the subject at hand.

"That I had been seeing Clayton while you were away. I needed someone after my experience in Paraguay. You weren't here, so I went out with Webb. He did help me get over what happen. As he got better I felt better. Whatever guilt I had lessen." replied Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. If I had just taken the time to think about how everything was affecting you instead of dwelling on my own miseries, I would have been there to help. Sometimes I forget that you feel things very deeply.

That you had a hard time dealing with the emotional pain that you suffered in Paraguay. Unfortunately I was hurting too. I thought you were mad at me and wanted nothing more to do with me." moaned Harm.

"I could never stay mad at you Harm for very long. I love you too much for that to ever happen. I need you in my life. I cried every night you were away Harm, just like when you left to return to flying." moaned Mac.

"You cried when I left to fly?" asked a stunned Harm.

"I told you before you left everyone I loved was leaving. I thought you understood, especially in your office." wailed Mac.

"I guess I am the biggest idiot in the world." sighed Harm.

"No you're not Harm. You're always there when I need you. We're both to blame. We're both so afraid of losing each other that we don't communicate how much we need each other. But I think we're finally on the right track. I think we can make it." wailed Mac as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Harm wiped away her tears and kissed her. "So how did you explained the photos?" asked Harm as he held her tightly.

"I told her it was probably from one of the social events we all go to. This one was probably three years ago when I was engaged to Mic. I told Harriet it looked like the same one I wore to the Surface Warfare Ball the night Mic returned.

I told Harriet I threw out my red dress after Mic left because it reminded me of him. A time I wasn't as happy as I thought I should be." replied Mac.

"But you must have at least three or four red dresses in you closet." argued Harm.

"She doesn't know that. Don't you think I look good in red?" asked Mac searching.

"You looked good in everything you wear Sarah. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I feel very fortunate to have you in my life and that we are engaged." replied Harm as he gave her another kiss and hug.

"So when do you want to tell everyone that we're engaged?" asked Harm.

"Not for a little while yet. I want to enjoy being with you without anyone knowing for a little while longer. I don't want to deal with all their questions just yet." answered Mac.

"I understand Sarah. And when you're ready I hope we can tell everyone together." smiled Harm.

"For sure Harm. I was thinking that we could do something special at the Valentine Day party." smiled Mac seductively.

"I liked the way you think." kissed Harm.

1000 hours

26 Jan 2004

Mac's Office

Mac was busy looking over a file in her office. Everything was quiet, which surprised her. For some unknown reason she thought she would have more people coming to see her and congratulating her for being engaged to Harm.

She had figured Harriet, the gossip queen, would have spread the word last week after she had seen the newspaper article. Maybe she had been wrong about Harriet in that regard.

Maybe it was possible for her to keep an intimate secret to herself. But then again Jen had told her what Harriet had told her and Sturgis about the article when she had first come in that day.

She was surprise not to hear anything from Sturgis. He usually stuck his nose into anything that concerned her or Harm, but then again maybe he talked to Harm instead this time.

Harm would have denied it of course and therefore there wouldn't be a need for Sturgis to talk to her about it.

There was a knock on her door. It was Webb. What was he doing here? It had been awhile since she had last seen him. She thought she had made it quite clear she wasn't interested in him or working with him.

"What is it Webb?" asked Mac trying to sound annoyed.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing Sarah. And maybe convince you to go out to lunch with me." smiled Webb.

"I'm doing just fine Clay. Thanks for asking, but I'm going out to lunch later with Harm." she replied without looking up at him.

"Why do you waste your time with him Sarah? You know he doesn't love you the way he should. You know he won't tell you how he feels or how he wants to be with you. I love you Sarah. Why won't you give us a chance?" whined Webb.

"It's not a waste of time Clay. If you had been around here instead of gallivanting around the world you would know differently. As you would say you're out of the loop." replied Mac smugly.

"What? That Rabb isn't good enough for you? That he has his head so far up his six he wouldn't know when he had a good thing?" snarled Webb angrily. He never could see why she kept hoping for the impossible.

"Once again Clay you're wrong as usual. Do you remember last Christmas Eve when I cancelled meeting you at your mother's house?" asked Mac.

"Yes." replied Webb hesitantly.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore because I couldn't count on you to be there for me when I needed you. That I didn't trust you to be honest with me. I told you I was going to a small party with people whom I care about and who cared about me." continued Mac.

"And I'm sure you went to Rabb's place. Where once again he couldn't give you what you wanted." snapped Webb.

He had really wanted Sarah to meet his mother, to see what he could offer her, to see him tell his mother that he loved her.

"Well you're right about one thing Clay. I went to Harm's place. He was there with Petty Officer Jen Coates and Mattie Grace Johnson, a young girl I help Harm get guardianship of that night.

We had a wonderful time after the church service getting to know each other better. After Jen left and Mattie went to bed Harm and I talked.

He told me how he felt about me and how he didn't deserve me, but he hoped someday he would. And then he gave me this Clay." smiled Mac as she showed Webb the ring.

"He told me he wanted to marry me and told me that when I was ready and he was worthy of my love, to put the ring on my finger. He would wait as long as I needed for him to wait.

I proceeded to put the ring on right then Clay after reading the inscription he had etched inside the band.

'Harm and Sarah - Forever together in Love - Forever in each other's Heart'

When I saw this ring Clay, I knew it was the only one for me and that Harm was the only man for me. I love him Clay, I always have and always will." sighed Mac with contentment.

Webb sighed. He knew it was over. He knew the only chance he had with Sarah was that Harm would run away and not fight for her. It was his MO. He felt that if he had enough time he could get Sarah to fall in love with him.

But unfortunately for him time had run out. Rabb had finally taken his head out of his six long enough to tell Sarah how he felt. There was no way he could really compete with Rabb.

Rabb was a hero many times over. He had saved Sarah's life so many times. And all he seemed to be able to do was put her life in danger. Hell, his only reason for taking Sarah to Paraguay with him was to show her he could take care of her too.

That he could be her hero too. Instead once again he failed to protect her. Sarah's life was in danger and Rabb had saved them both. Rabb had once again showed up to save them, he was the hero.

There was nothing he could do about it but wish her the best.

"Are you happy Sarah?" asked Webb.

"I'm happier than I've ever been Clay. I love Harm, he loves me. We have Mattie in our lives to love. Life couldn't be better." smiled Mac.

"As long as you're happy Sarah, then I'm happy for you." replied Webb.

"Thank you Clay." Mac walked Webb to the end of the bullpen and gave him a big hug and said goodbye.

She had a big smile on her face as she walked back to her office knowing that Webb finally understood that she was with Harm.

Harriet watched as the Colonel walked by with Webb. She had a big smile on her face. She was walking very close to him, talking very softly to him so that only he could hear her. They seem so happy to her.

Harriet sighed. She guessed the Colonel was right after all. The newspaper article was indeed a fake. It was only meant to sell newspapers. She had held out hope that the Colonel was really engaged to the Commander.

Once again she sighed to herself. She felt like crying. Where was Bud? She needed a hug from him so badly right about now. She was feeling so melancholy. Her dreams of the Colonel and the Commander being together were finally dashed for the last time.

She felt like crying. Where was Bud? Mac walked back to her office. She noticed that Harriet didn't look too good. She was starting to feel bad about what she had done to Harriet, but she wanted her engagement to Harm to remain a secret for a little while longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 12_

1000 hours

12 Feb 2004

JAG Headquarters

Valentine Day was quickly approaching. There was a party that the JAG staff had been invited to by Bobbie Laythem. It was an important event in government circles. There were going to be people from the pentagon, JAG, local military hospitals, and various government agencies including the Senate and House.

Harriet was very excited. It would be the first time since Jimmy K was born that she would be able to fit into one of her gowns and enjoy herself with Bud and the rest of JAG.

Nights out on the town were few and far in between. She was really going to enjoy this. She saw the Colonel walking into the break room. She got up quickly to follow her in.

"Good morning Ma'am!" chirped Harriet.

"What's up Harriet?" asked Mac.

"Valentine Day is this weekend Ma'am. I'm so excited. It's not often that Bud and I get a night out without the boys, especially for such a formal event." chirped Harriet.

"Are you and Mr. Webb going Ma'am?" asked Harriet. Clayton is going to be out of town. Harm asked me to go with him, Mattie, and her date." replied Mac.

"The Commander asked you?" asked Harriet a bit surprised.

"He didn't think I should be home alone. Since I'm in love I should be with other people who are in love." smiled Mac as she watched Harriet's face light up.

"Maybe we can join you at your table." asked Harriet hopefully.

She hoped that the Colonel wasn't still upset with her since she spread the story that the Colonel was engaged to the Commander.

"I'm sorry Harriet, but Jen and Jason will be joining us. Mattie and Jen have been sharing an apartment together. Mattie has gotten quite attached to her." replied Mac who was sorry to disappoint her.

They talked for a few more minutes before Mac went back to her office. If she didn't want to take work home with her tonight she needed to get busy.

They had had such a wonderful weekend plan. What interested her the most was Harm had arranged with a realtor to see some houses for them to live in after they were married.

1800 hours

14 Feb 2004

Harm's apartment

It had been a wonderful weekend as Harm, Mac, and Mattie had gone house hunting. They had seen a couple of houses they liked but weren't quite sure they could afford either of them.

The price of housing had sky rocketed in the DC area over the last couple of years. They needed to determine how much they could afford to pay a month. At first the realtor thought they could buy a lot more house.

Harm and Mac would be a two income family. But Harm and Mac weren't quite so sure they wanted to spend quite that much. Mac didn't know how much longer she would be working. She had fifteen years in the Marines.

She wanted to get to twenty years so she could retire, but she also wanted to have a couple of kids. And she didn't want to wait five years to begin having them.

So they figure it might be better to see how much they could afford to pay a month on Harm's income. Of course they could expect help from Frank for a down payment. Harm and Frank had talked about it a few years back after he had become a lawyer.

Frank had thought Harm was ready to settle down, especially after the way Harm would talk about Sarah whenever he visited. He had been surprised that it had taken them this long.

Harm had refused at first, but Frank convinced him that all the money was going to be his someday anyway. Harm might as well enjoy it like he and Trish did raising a family.

Jen and Mattie were getting ready over at their apartment. Jason was going to pick up Mattie's friend Patrick White on his way over to pick up Jen. Harm and Mac were getting ready in Harm's apartment.

Harm was in his dress mess uniform when he opened the door to let Mattie and Jen in. They both looked very beautiful. This was the first formal event for both of them.

"Is that you Coates? You clean up pretty good Jen. Jason is going to be fighting off every man under forty for your attention. You looked very beautiful Jen." whistled Harm in appreciation.

"Thank you Sir. The Colonel was very gracious to help Mattie and me pick out gowns to wear tonight. She really knows her stuff Sir." smiled Jen.

"I think she should. I have seen her in over twenty five different gowns. She looked fantastic in every single one of them." grinned Harm.

Jen was wearing a dark forest green gown that draped off her shoulders. The sleeves came half way down her upper arm. It was cut low in the back and plunged low in the front. Harm had never realized how beautiful Jen really was.

Mattie was wearing dark navy blue gown that covered her shoulders and the sleeves came down just below the elbows. It was cut high in the back and in the front. Mac had thought she was still a little young to wear anything too provocative. She looked beautiful.

"Turn around Mattie and let me see you. Wow! I guess you're not a little girl anymore. You look so beautiful." sighed Harm shaking his head in amazement.

"Where's the Colonel?" asked Jen.

"Jen, please for tonight call us Harm and Mac or Harm and Sarah. When you call us by our rank, Ma'am, or Sir, we feel like your parents. I know we're getting older, but we're not quite that old yet." pleaded Harm.

"Yes Sir Harm." grinned Jen.

"And make sure you tell your boyfriend that too." laughed Harm as he saw her blush. Jen was definitely very fond of Jason. She thought he was so cute and charming.

Mac walked into the room. "Wow!" was echoed by all in the room. Mac looked very stunning in her deep burgundy gown. Harm looked at all three of them. They were all very beautiful.

"You keep getting more beautiful everyday Sarah. I never thought that was possible, but it is." smiled Harm who was almost drooling.

It never ceased to amazed him how beautiful she really was. He usually saw her in uniform or in casual clothes. She always looked nice, but they never gave one a true appreciation of how special and beautiful she really was.

He walked over to her and gave her a long passionate kiss. They kissed so long and deep that they didn't hear Jason walk in with Patrick. Mattie and Jen eventually had to turn away a little embarrass by what they were seeing.

To them Harm and Mac were old. Old people didn't kiss like that, only younger people like Jen and Jason.

2000 hours

Park Place Plaza

A couple hours later the small group, Harm's and Mac's little extended family, had finished eating dinner. They were relaxing around the table for a little while before getting up to visit with others or go out onto the dance floor to do a little dancing.

Jen and Jason were the first ones to leave the table. Jen wanted to make the rounds before dragging Jason onto the dance floor. She wanted all her friends to see her in the gown that the Colonel had helped her pick out.

She also wanted to show off Jason. He was a cutie. Jen had never felt more beautiful then she did tonight. And having Jason as a date was perfect. He didn't have any problems telling her how beautiful she looked and other compliments he gave her.

She was on cloud nine. Jason was a good looking guy who appreciated her. He didn't judge her about her past indiscretions. In fact he loved her because of her zaniness. He told her it made her special. She felt normal and happy at the same time. She could be herself when she was with him.

Mattie and Patrick were the next ones to leave. They wanted to find a place they could be alone for awhile so that they could talk about things they were interested in. They also wanted to watch some of the people dancing. It seemed to be a bit strange to them, but it had a sense of beauty and elegance.

Mattie like being there all dress up like a mature woman and not like a little girl. Everyone who saw her thought she looked beautiful and took a picture of her and Pat. She was happy attending her first formal event. She felt like a real woman. She only wished her mother was there to see her.

Harm and Mac were still sitting there talking together about how cute the two young couples were when the Admiral stopped by for a visit to talk. He was wondering what was going on.

Sturgis was close behind him. He didn't believe that Mac could be engaged to Webb, that the story Harriet showed him a few weeks ago was true. It had to be the real deal.

"That's quite an interesting group you have there Commander. Two teenagers, two overgrown teenagers, and one beautiful Colonel here." smiled the Admiral as both Harm and Mac laughed.

"Yes Sir. If you had asked me several months ago if I would be here sitting here with any of them, I would have thought you were crazy. But all of them feel like family to me Sir." smiled Harm.

"Even the Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, especially Mac." smiled Harm.

"You don't mind that she's engaged to Webb, Commander?" asked the Admiral with a wink.

"What makes you think I'm engaged to Webb, Sir?" replied Mac interrupting.

"That's the scuttlebutt going around my office." replied the Admiral.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you hear from the rumor mill Sir. Didn't you see that newspaper article that Harriet brought into the office?" asked Mac.

"No, but I heard all about it. I heard that you told the young Lieutenant that it all pure fiction. She said you made a pretty good case that it was fabricated to raise morale for all those families who had members serving over seas in Iraq." replied the Admiral.

Mac picked up her pocketbook and opened it. She then pulled out a magazine. She opened it up to page 35 and handed it to the Admiral. The Admiral scanned it quickly. He was very surprised at was he saw and read.

The article must have filled about twenty pages. There was seven or eight pages worth of photos covering every possible aspect of Harm and Mac's life together.

There was a several pages highlighting their careers. Finally what surprised him the most was nearly ten pages of interviews. What he read brought back many memories, some good some bad.

He smiled as he read it. His first thought was 'and they say women don't belong in combat.' He read of Harm's love of flying and Mac's dread of the same. Harm was a top gun pilot who flew tomcats, who owned his own Stearman.

For Mac she either got sick when she flew with him, the plane was destroyed, or one of them got hurt. Not exactly her idea of fun. Though she had to admit it was Harm who got hurt more often than her.

The Admiral was surprised to read that Harm and Mac got engaged on Christmas Eve right after Harm had gained custody of Mattie, the little spitfire.

He figured that Harm had asked Mac to marry him for self protection and preservation against the young teenager. She was going to be a handful, a young MacKenzie.

"When did all this happen?" asked the Admiral as he returned the magazine to Mac.

"About ten days ago Sir. They saw the article in the Post. They thought it would make a great story after the events of the past year. They thought it would show the human side to the military.

That men weren't just dying. That some were living normal lives finding happiness. That love perseveres over time and eventually wins." replied Harm.

"So you're not engaged to Webb?" the Admiral sighed in relief.

"No Sir. On a personal level he's really is a nice guy. He would be a prize catch for some women." replied Mac.

"But not for you?" confirmed the Admiral with a smirk.

"No Sir. But there are many women out there that would appreciate that he comes from a wealthy family, isn't around too much, and is willing to give them anything they want." smiled Mac.

"But that's not you?" confirmed the Admiral.

"No sir. If I wanted that kind of life I could have married Dalton. I could have gotten much of that myself by going into private practice Sir. But to me the big thing with Webb is, he's never around and he will never tell you anything." replied Mac.

"Need to know." grinned the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. I want a husband that's going to be there all the time. Someone who wants to be with me as much as he can. Someone with the same values, dreams, and desires. I want someone to talk to and be my friend. That's not Webb." smiled Mac.

"How true." admitted the Admiral.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

****

_part 13_

Sturgis had spent the last twenty minutes sitting there listening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had seen the article. He had just finished reading the magazine article.

He shook his head in amazement as he began to realize that all the rumors he had heard over the last few years were in fact true. He had to admit Harriet was right on about this one too.

Whatever you do, don't ever get in the middle of Harm and Mac when they were fighting. The only one who will get hurt is you. All one could do is stand back and let them work it out themselves.

All interfering did was prolong the agony of the group as they fought.

He sighed. He couldn't believe it, but he was very happy for them. He knew that they both had been in love with each other for a long time,

but they were too afraid to lose each other instead of trying to see if they could have everything they wanted. Good for them he thought. Harm and Mac excused themselves from the Admiral and Sturgis.

It was time for them to do some dancing, something Harm never got enough of when it came to Mac. He loved having her in his arms. Dancing was usually the only way that was going to happen. They walked gracefully onto the dance floor.

Harriet saw them walking out to the center of the dance floor and pointed them out to everyone.

"Hey! Look! It's the Commander and Colonel! I think they're going to dance together." chirped Harriet excitedly.

To Harriet it was like watching the two most perfect people in the world perform exquisitely the act of love. When one saw them together one saw only one thing, unconditional love.

She hoped that maybe dancing together tonight they would feel their love for each other. When Harm and Mac got to the center of the dance floor he took her into his arms as they began to dance.

Mac nestled her head unto his shoulder. As they began to move around the dance floor cameras began clicking. Every movement of Harm and Mac was followed by the click of a camera.

They moved with such grace and style, one would think they were skating on ice. It wasn't very long before they were the only two people left on the floor dancing. Harm and Mac hadn't noticed as they were totally absorbed in only each other.

They moved in rhythm to the music, which was so beautiful. They felt as though they were part of it. Everyone in the room was now standing along the edge of the dance floor watching them dance.

They all were murmuring how beautiful and graceful Harm and Mac were. They looked so much in love. They were breath taking. They truly were the most attractive couple in Washington. Finally the music stopped playing.

Harm and Mac were still dancing as though the music was still playing. They hadn't realized the music had stopped. When Harm looked up for a moment he realized that there wasn't anyone else on the floor dancing.

"Mac!" Harm whispered to her.

"What Harm?" purred Mac softly.

"I think the music stopped." replied Harm.

"Are you sure? I can still hear it playing." purred Mac.

"Yes dear. There's no one else on the floor." replied Harm.

Mac lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up into his blue eyes. She wrapped both arms around his neck to pull his head down for kiss, a very passionate one. When they were finished Mac let go of Harm.

When she turned around to leave the dance floor she was shocked. Whoa! Everyone in the room was standing there watching them. They all began to clap giving them a rousing standing ovation.

Mac was embarrassed as she blushed and hid her face in Harm's chest. Harm quickly led her over to their table. By the time Harm and Mac returned to their table it was surrounded by everyone from JAG.

Whatever ruse they had been playing had been uncovered. Harriet as usual was very chipper as she watch them come over to the table with Mac's head nestled on Harm's chest unaware they were being watched by their friends. She wanted to know the truth.

"Is it true Ma'am?" exclaimed Harriet excitedly.

"Is what true Harriet?" replied Mac feigning ignorance as she realized they weren't alone.

"That you and the Commander are engaged." answered Harriet like a small child on Christmas morning waiting for her parents to get up so she can open her presents.

"Whatever gave you that idea Harriet?" asked Mac still feigning she didn't know what Harriet was talking about.

Even though she was smiling inside to herself she still wondered why it was so important to Harriet. Everyone else looked on with anticipation to her answer.

"You were dancing with the Commander." replied Harriet not understanding why she had to spell everything out.

"That is what one does at a formal party Harriet. It's something that Harm and I have done many times before. Harm is a very good dancer." smiled Mac.

"So we have noticed, but Ma'am, it's the way you were dancing." wailed Harriet in frustration.

"Harm, were we dancing any differently then we usually do?" asked Mac. She enjoyed teasing Harriet. It was so much fun.

"Not that I'm aware of. You were an excellent partner as always." smiled Harm. He felt like leaning over and giving her a kiss.

They both shrugged their shoulders as though they didn't understand what she was implying.

"Everyone on the dance floor, everyone sitting at the tables, they all stopped what they were doing to watch both of you dance." wailed Harriet as she tried to explain.

"And what Harriet? How many times have you said that Harm and I make the perfect couple? We both dance pretty well. Why wouldn't people want to watch us dance?

And what does that have to do with who I'm engaged to Harriet? Harm and I love dancing with each other. We have now for eight years." replied Mac enjoying the game.

Even though what Harriet believed to be true was right, how she came up with the idea was pure fiction, it was illogical. She wanted Harriet to come up with a better reason than they were dancing together.

Harriet was about ready to scream with frustration when she remembered the kiss. It was of storybook proportions. It was so beautiful and wonderful. Their kiss showed so much passion and love. She smiled.

"What about the kiss you shared at the end of the dance, which by the way was three minutes after the music stopped. You must have kissed for at least five minutes." smirked Harriet with satisfaction.

It actually was for five minutes and twenty two seconds thought Mac. How was she going to explain this one. But before she could answer Harriet there was clinking of glassware at the center of the dance floor. It was the Admiral trying to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you all have been wondering who our special couple is tonight. Some of you already know them. The work they've done fighting terrorism over the past year has been well documented. They refer to themselves as Butch and Sundance." smiled the Admiral to a round of applause.

"Recently they have been featured in the Washington Post as Society's couple of the year with an in-depth photo and written essay. This past week I have received copies from five different magazines with additional stories about them." paused the Admiral to another round of applause.

"For those of you who don't know their story. They have been working together for most of the past eight years. They have had their highs and lows, mostly highs. They have had their problems like most of us, but they have persevered through it all.

I didn't think they would have survived their latest heartache, but once again they have and are closer than ever before. Christmas Eve is historically a very sad day for the Commander.

His father was shot down and was listed MIA when he was five years old. Not a pleasant memory for a child. This past Christmas Eve's disappointment once again appear to be in stored for the Commander.

He was trying to become the legal guardian of a young lady whose mother had died in an auto accident and her father was missing from her life. He was denied guardianship when the young lady's father decided to show up.

Once again he felt the need to wonder what he had done wrong with his life. Another person he had grown to love was being taken away from him. But once again like so many times before, the love of his life came through for him.

She convinced the father that he wasn't ready to take care of his daughter. That the Commander would give her a good home and love her until he was ready and able to love and take care of her once again.

That night when the Commander was despondent and wondering if he would ever have someone to love unconditionally in his life, he went to the wall. He needed to talk to his father, the man he lost over thirty years ago.

As he was talking to his father wondering if he ever would be happy again. A miracle happened to him. The love of his life showed up with the young lady. They were there to be with him. The young lady was going to be his ward to love." paused the Admiral as another round of applause filled the room.

"Later that night he took another chance. He looked deep into his heart, took a chance and asked the woman he had loved for the last eight years to marry him. He told her to take her time to think about it.

He didn't need an answer that night. He would wait until she thought he was worthy and was ready to give him answer." paused the Admiral as he looked around. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"He didn't have to wait long. She took a look at the ring and thought the ring was perfect, that it had been made especially for her. Inside the band she saw an inscription had been etched inside.

'Harm and Sarah - Forever together in Love - Forever in each other's Heart'." smiled the Admiral.

It was beautiful. Even he didn't think Harm had it in him. He also was feeling a little sad remembering Meredith's betrayal. The fact he had not wanted to see her or talk to her about it. He didn't want to give her another chance.

He wondered how Harm and Mac had managed to put aside everything that ever came between them over the years. He knew they both could fight with the best of them. They both had enough skeletons in their closets to last a lifetime.

But somehow they always manage to find their way back together. Their love must be something very special. It had survived so much. If there were any two people who deserved love and happiness, it was those two. He hoped they could make it work. They deserved all the love they could get.

"She put the ring on her finger and said yes. She didn't want to wait another minute, another second to declared her love for him. Her love was so great for the man she loved." sighed the Admiral.

There was a murmur throughout the room as everyone loved the sentiment that was expressed with the inscription. There was increase level of applause. Most of the women were crying now.

"Without further ado I present to you Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Proof that it is possible for the Navy and the Marines to work it out and find a way to get along." smiled Admiral.

Harm and Mac stood at their table as the people in the room gave them a standing ovation for their preservation through the trials and troubles associated with combining a life in the military and a life together as man and wife.

Washington's number one couple was being recognized by all those who were present, military and civilian, as the special people they were. They both were recognized as heroes that had given everything to their country and were finally being given something back in return.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

part 14

Back at the table Harm and Mac were surrounded by their friends and co-workers. They all wanted to wish them congratulations for being engaged. They felt a warm feeling of love coming from everyone.

Mattie was taken by surprise by all the attention they were getting. She really didn't understand any of it. Even though she knew Harm loved Mac and was sure that Mac loved Harm, she didn't understand why everyone was so happy and excited for them.

She turned to Jen and asked "I don't understand Jen. What's going on here?"

"They have been through a very rough year Mattie. Before their trip to Paraguay they were getting pretty close. When I first met them I could tell that something was going on between them. It was very special.

The way they would look at each other was breath taking. I've never seen two people more in love than them. Mac had a young girl about your age staying with her. She told me about their past and what they had to overcome to be the successful people they were.

They help me out of a jam and help me turn my life around. I realized that my problems really weren't that bad. They gave me the inspiration to become a better person.

I was serving with Bud on the Seahawk when he step on a land mine. They both were there to make sure Bud made it through surgery and was alright.

They definitely help me get through Bud's operation. I don't know what I would have done if they weren't there." explained Jen with a tear in her eyes.

"The Commander risked his career to stay there for the Colonel. He wanted to support her and be there if anything happen to Bud. Fortunately Bud survived. I could see that the Commander wanted to hold the Colonel in his arms when they knew Bud was going to be alright.

But somehow I think that experience changed them for awhile. It was like they were numb and couldn't feel anything. It took them a long time to get back the closeness again.

From what I know from Bud they have been in love for almost eight years, ever since they met in a rose garden." smiled Jen who was so happy for Harm and Mac, her guardian angels.

"I do have to say they do make the perfect couple. They look so beautiful together, especially when they're dancing. They look like they are so much in love. Though I have to admit I wasn't sure when I first met Mac.

There seem to be something wrong when they were together. But now it's like seeing what life should be. There's so much happiness and love. I didn't know love could exist like it does between them." sighed Mattie.

"I know what you mean Mattie. Growing up with an abusive father, my mother died of cancer when I was ten. I never saw what real love could be like in my house.

Even with my friends who were happy and had two parents, I never saw this kind of unconditional love. What they have is very special Mattie. It doesn't come around very often." smiled Jen.

"Ma'am, I'm so happy for you! Your dreams are finally coming true! When's the wedding going to be?" cried Harriet.

She was so happy. Her friends were finally going to have what she and Bud had. She only hoped the best for them.

"Thank you Harriet. I'm sorry I had to play that little trick on you, but Harm and I weren't ready to deal with everybody. We wanted a little time to get use to the idea ourselves first." replied Mac with a smile.

"I think you both surprise us Sarah. I don't think any of us thought you and Harm were getting along never mind getting engaged." added a happy Caroline Imes.

"Actually Caroline if it wasn't for your misfortune, Harm and I might not have had the chance to get together. He had been avoiding me for five months before that. Even when Harm finally came back we were barely getting along.

I think it was Mattie coming into his life that finally help us get over the hurdle. It allowed me to help Harm out. It showed him that I still cared for him." wailed Mac almost in tears herself.

"So how did it happen Mac?" asked Sturgis.

He thought he knew everything that was happening around JAG. Their engagement came out of left field. When he had talked to Harm before the holidays the last thing he thought that would ever happen was them getting engaged.

Harm was still moaning about Mac being with Webb. Why did she keep dating men who weren't worthy of her? Harm had resigned himself of never having Mac in his life as a lover and mother of his children.

What the hell happen? What changed between them that he wasn't privy to? What did Harm do to get Mac to change her mind? Or was it Mac who got Harm to wake up and smell the roses again? Did she finally tell him she loved him and wanted him?

"Well I had testified in court that Harm was the type of guy I wanted to be the father of my children some day. Unfortunately for Harm Mattie's father decided to showed up and he wanted custody of her too.

The judge decided to place her in a foster home. Harm was able to take her to the Christmas Eve service that night. I could see how much he loved Mattie and wanted to keep her. So I had a talk with Mattie's father before he left with Mattie.

I convinced him to allow Harm to have her. That Harm would take very good care of her until he was ready and able to. Her father needed to be able to take care of himself first. He had to get his life in order." explained Mac.

Everyone was listening very carefully to her. They all agreed that Harm always did a great job of taking care of people. He was someone you wanted on your side.

It didn't surprise them that Mac had once again come through for Harm. If there was one constant in the universe it was that Mac took care of Harm and Harm took care of Mac.

Mattie had tears in her eyes as she listened to Mac. She knew some of the story, but not all of it. She had wondered how Mac had convinced her father to let her go to Harm, now she knew.

It gave her a little more respect for her father. That he did what was best for her now. And that he was taking the appropriate steps to get his life back in order before trying to take care of her when he wasn't ready.

"Harm had already left the church for the wall. I took Mattie to Harm. He had been talking to his father. Harm asked me to come back to apartment to celebrate. I was hesitant at first.

I was suppose to go to Webb's mother's house for a Christmas Eve party. After thinking about it for a little while, I decided to call Webb and cancelled. I figured I probably wasn't going to know anyone there.

I would make the rounds with him before he would eventually disappear. I went over to Harm's apartment after I went home to change. I had a small meal with Harm and Mattie before she retired for the night.

Harm gave me a small box with a ring in it. He told me he had originally intended to give it to me in Paraguay the night he rescued me. He wanted us to get marry last Christmas.

He then told me he was sorry for screwing everything up between us the past year. We won't go into everything here, it's too long a story that neither one of us is very proud of.

Anyway he gave me this ring which he thought had been made only for me. He was right it was perfect. I love it so much. He then told me he wanted me to keep the ring until I thought he had regain my trust and my love, that he would wait for as long as it took. When I was ready I could put the ring on my finger." sighed Mac.

"How long did you make him wait Sarah?" asked Caroline.

"As long as it took to me to read the inscription he had etched on the inside of the ring." smiled Mac.

"What did it say Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"'Harm and Sarah - Forever together in Love - Forever in each other's Heart'." replied Mac.

"I then put the ring on my finger. I didn't want to give Harm the chance to back out. I've waited almost eight years for that day. Then we called his mother to give her the news. At first she complained that he never called her.

Then Harm told her he was getting married. Then we heard her saying 'Please, please God, let it be Mac, he loves her so much.' We both laugh at that. That's when I said 'Hi' to her.

She screamed like Harriet did when she realized Harm and I were engaged. Harm says it was probably the happiest day of her life, well at least in the last twenty five years." smiled Mac.

"We haven't set a date to get married yet. Though it's most likely contingent upon the availability of the Navel Academy Chapel." smiled Mac as she looked at Harm. Harm was a little surprised at this revelation.

"I thought you wanted to get married in a mountain meadow with a small herd of goats." teased Harm.

"That was when I was marrying Mic. He was going overboard with the wedding preparations. He was trying to give me everything he thought I wanted and then some. He was driving me crazy.

I know how much tradition is important to you Harm. It is for me too. It's where your father and mother got married. You have so many friends who went to the academy with you. It's a very special place.

I checked it out the week before I was suppose to marry Mic. You know when I gave that lecture on Captain MacKenzie and the Mutiny. I fell in love with the chapel.

It was so beautiful. It's the perfect place to get married with all our families and friends." smiled Mac with a tear in her eye.

All Harm could do was pull Mac into his arms. He leaned in for a kiss that lasted more than a few minutes. When they finally broke the kiss they heard "Ah ... !" from all their friends.

Everyone then proceeded to give Harm and Mac a hug before leaving so they could be alone. They were all so happy for Harm and Mac, especially Harriet. She was so bubbly one would have thought she was drunk on champagne, but she wasn't.

She was so high on life and love. Her best friend was going to marry the man of her dreams. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep tonight. Bud led her away wondering what to do now.

He knew Harriet wasn't going to sleep tonight. She probably kept him up all night too. He wouldn't be getting any sleep either. Then again he still had a few pills left that he use to take after he lost his leg. They usually put him out for hours.

"Everyone have a good time tonight?" asked Harm to his three girls.

"Yeah! Tonight was great. I've never seen anything like it Harm. It was like a fairy tale, you know, Cinderella and Prince Charming." exclaimed Mattie.

"He's Prince Charming alright." giggled Jen.

"How so?" asked Harm. He knew this a big night for her as it was for Mac and him.

"I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like the whole floor parted as you both walked out to the center of the floor. Then the way the two of you were dancing.

It was so romantic, the way you held Mac and moved as one. As you and Mac started gliding across the floor, everyone else began to stop and watch you both dance. They let you and Mac have the whole dance floor to yourselves!" exclaimed Mattie excitedly.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought the Admiral had something to do with it." smiled Jen.

"I want to thank you for inviting Jason and me to accompany you and Mac tonight. It was a very special night, a once in a life time experience. I'm glad I was here to see it." smile Jen.

"We were glad to have you both here Jen. You both are special friends to us. You deserve a lot more after putting up with the Admiral this year. I know it hasn't been easy for you.

Maybe you can get some pointers from Jason about how not to torment him and ruffle his feathers so much." giggled Mac.

"It was so much fun going shopping with you Jen. You really have excellent taste and a good eye for fashion. And it was nice to be out with just the girls for a change." smiled Mac.

"Thank you Ma'am. I lost my mother when I was young. I didn't have a woman to look up to in my formative years. You're like a big sister to me.

You've been a great role model for me, Chloe, and now Mattie. It's an honor to have you in my life." smiled Jen who had tears in her eyes as she hugged Mac.

She held on for more than a few minutes. Mac was much more than a big sister. Like Chloe once told her, she's more like a mom. Her love and support was unconditional. She would always stand behind you and fight for you when you needed someone.

"Hey! It's getting too weepy here. I think it's time to go home." chirped Harm trying to lighten the mood. His three girls were getting very emotional now. He wanted to get them home and to bed with Mac in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

__

part 15

1300 hours

Saturday

28 Mar 2004

Harm's apartment

Six weeks later Harm and Mac were sitting on the couch at her place. They were enjoying the fire in the fireplace. It wouldn't be long before they closed on the house they had bought together, a six bedroom with four baths. Frank had given them money to cover a third of the cost as a down payment and wedding gift.

"So how did the call to Annapolis go?" asked Mac.

"Pretty good, they have a few dates open in May and June. It seems that there aren't as many people are getting married this year." smiled Harm as he gave her a kiss.

"Gee, I wonder why. Could it be that everyone is either in Iraq or the Persian Gulf?" offered Mac sarcastically.

"That's a distinct possibility I suppose. But it's to our advantage Mac. It gives us a lot more choices." smiled Harm.

"What weekends are available?" asked Mac.

"It depends upon whether you want to get married on Saturday or Sunday." chuckled Harm. He liked that he and Mac were in a place that they had waited to be for so long.

"Let's start with Sunday. If I don't like the dates then we can discuss Saturdays." smiled Mac as she stroked his arm with one hand and caressed his face with the other.

"I take it you want to wait until at least May." began Harm.

"That would be a safe assumption. I would prefer a sunny day and at least seventy degrees." Mac cooed seductively into Harm's ear.

"In May we have the sixteenth and the thirtieth. In June we have the sixth and the twenty eighth. All four dates the services are at eleven hundred hours." smiled Harm as he gave Mac a kiss.

"I don't want to wait until the end of June to get married. It can get quite hot here in DC late June. The sixteenth of May I don't like either because the weather can still be unsettled around here at that time of year. The last thing I want is a rainy day." moaned Mac remembering three years ago the day Harm's plane went down in a storm.

"That leaves the thirtieth of May or the sixth of June." smiled Harm as he enjoyed seeing how Mac's analytical mind was working to rationalize her decision.

"I think we can forget about the thirtieth of May. That's the holiday weekend. It might cause too many problems for some of our guess who have to travel to get here from out of town. Travel will be a nightmare for them." pondered Mac.

"Also that might mean some of them might have to pull extra duty with a heighten security alert."

"I guess that leaves the sixth of June for your special day." smiled Harm.

"Our special day Flyboy. Don't you even forget it." corrected Mac as she swatted him.

"Every day I spend with you is special Sarah." replied Harm before they engaged in another long kiss.

"Who are you going to have as your best man?" asked Mac.

"If he's available, Jack Keeter. He was my roommate at the Naval Academy and my best friend until I met you." smiled Harm giving her another kiss.

"What's with you Harm? All these beautiful compliments you're giving me today. You're being very affectionate." asked Mac.

"I'm just happy Mac. We're finally together. We haven't fought in four months. And the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world loves me as much as I love her." answered Harm.

Tears came to her eyes as she listened to Harm's beautiful words. He was so right. She loved him more than life itself and he loved her. After eight years together as friends, now they were so much more. She was so happy.

"What about Bud and Sturgis?" asked Mac.

"I hadn't really thought about it much, maybe they can be ushers." replied Harm.

"You don't want them to be part of arch of swords or groomsmen?" asked Mac.

"I have many friends who are special to me Mac. People I have known all my adult life and some since I have been in high school. Bud is a good friend, but not someone I would want in my wedding party.

Also a wedding at Annapolis follows some very special rules Mac. All the men in uniform have to be at least the same rank or higher of the man getting married. That pretty much leaves Bud out.

As for Sturgis he's a bubblehead. I would never live it down if I had a bubblehead in my wedding party. It goes against the code all Airedales have lived by since the WWII." explained Harm.

"What about on the woman's side, can I have anyone I want or should I have only senior officers?" asked Mac.

"It's not quite as important for the woman or should I say, the intended spouse. Historically, most of the officers who were graduates of the Academy would marry a woman who was not in the military.

One wouldn't expect her to have friends in the military. So it's not really a requirement, though you can have combination of military or nonmilitary. Since most of them probably wouldn't be in uniform anyway, it probably wouldn't matter.

To answer your question Mac, you can have anyone you care to choose. Though I might stay away from Harriet, She might want to spend her special day, I mean our special day, with Bud." smiled Harm.

"Wow! I'm going to need eight women friends. I'm going to have to really think about that. I'm glad you said I could have anyone I want because I really want Jen, Chloe, and Mattie standing up there with me." smiled Mac.

"We could ask Caroline, Caitlin, Skates, Theresa, Meg, or anyone else you can think of." smiled Harm.

"That would really make your day Flyboy. Come one, come all, see the incredible Flyboy get married before his harem." laughed Mac.

"Hey, at least I didn't mention Renee." replied Harm.

"I would have shot you if you had. I don't even want her to come to the wedding." threaten Mac.

"I would never do that to you Mac." replied Harm.

"Who are you thinking about walking you down the aisle? And please don't say the Admiral." moaned Harm.

"I'm not really sure Harm. Under normal situations he would have been the most logical choice, but after the lack of support for us last year I don't know." sighed Mac.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't even have him there, but that wouldn't be exactly proper. We have to invite him. He is our Commanding Officer." moaned Harm.

"Harm, I don't understand why you have remained so bitter. As much as I would like to hate him and resent him for what he did last year, he was under orders from the SecNav to stay out of CIA business and your trial." rationalized Mac.

"I can accept his lack of involvement during my trial. Like you said he was under orders. If I had been more forth coming and didn't play games with NCIS, maybe I wouldn't have been a suspect in the first place.

But that doesn't excuse him for ordering everyone to stay away from visiting me or giving me a defense attorney that was more interesting in keeping her pencils sharpened than doing her job." argued Harm.

"There was no way for him to know that Harm. I think he was still dealing with the fallout from the Lindsey Report and with the aftermath where we were the heroes for finding and taking care of the dirty nuke.

Jag played a major role in that mission. First we found that they had radioactive material. The Admiral was a major advisor to the CNO and SecNav at that time. Loren figured out that the submarine was missing from port.

Sturgis was there on the Watertown when the missile was fired and finally you led the missile away from the fleet. It made the CIA look bad since they weren't aware of any of it." explained Mac.

"I understand all that Mac, but that's no excuse. The primary job of a senior officer is to take care of those under your command. I risked my life and my career so many times over the last few years for the Navy's benefit.

I tried to help Loren with her pregnancy. Although it was mostly for personal reasons, I thought the baby was Sergei's, it was still the right thing to do. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more for her. She didn't deserve to die nor her baby.

Let's face it, when the Admiral screwed up and ejected himself in G.W. National Forest, I went after him. I didn't leave him out there alone. I risked my career for him. And what did it get me? Nothing!" snapped Harm.

"He hung me out to dry. He offered no support while I rotted in the brig. Told me I deserved it for being an ass. And maybe I did, but did you deserve it. Did he tell you he wasn't going to be there for you if something went wrong with the mission?

I mean he did order you to go on it. He's your CO. He's supposed to be there for you. He supposed to help you in your time of need. Hasn't that what he's been preaching to us since he got here?" asked Harm.

"You're right Harm. I would have thought there had to be a contingency plan in case the mission failed. Webb's missions usually do. I was mad at the Admiral for a long time, but there wasn't anything I could do.

I hated him for forcing you to resign to come after me. I hated him for not taking you back when he did. You were a hero. You rescued Webb and me. You destroyed the missiles. You completed the mission. You should have gotten a medal for it.

I know things didn't go well between us down there. Some things were said by both of us that shouldn't have been said. I honestly think we would have resolved our disagreement within a few weeks or a month if you were here.

I missed you so much and I hated him because you weren't here. I needed you so much. I needed you to help me get through that awful experience in Paraguay. I needed to say I was sorry for saying NEVER." wailed Mac.

"But all I could do was keep my mouth shut and do my job. I had to keep a smile on my face and tell everyone you were alright. I had to try and keep the office running smoothly while everyone missed you while the Admiral was being an ass.

The Admiral was someone I didn't recognize anymore. Maybe it was because he was frustrated with how everything turned out, I don't know. Sturgis was totally useless. He was almost as bad as the Admiral.

He dumped on Bud for eight months. He was reported as a racist during an investigation dealing with some North Koreans. And he was totally unreasonable in the courtroom. He took a hard line on everything.

He was never willing to compromise. He accused me of not doing anything when the Admiral let you go." whined Mac.

"That's why I had to eventually just let the hate go. It was eating away at my insides. It was making me miserable and sick. I didn't want to come to work or deal with anyone. It was just an unhealthy experience." sighed Mac.

"Sturgis has always been like that Mac. It maybe one of the reasons he didn't get a command of a submarine. He's willing to do his share of the work, but isn't comfortable in the lime light.

He doesn't like to take charge. He would rather let someone else be in the leadership position so he can blend into the background. He likes to avoid controversy. I think he's more concern about putting in his thirty years." smiled Harm.

Harm held Mac in his arms for a moment as they cuddled. They were drawing strength from each other as they sat there. They needed to release the negative energy before they could move on to the matter at hand. Who was going to walk Mac down the aisle?


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 16_

"Now that we've talked about that subject and put it I hope to rest, I don't know of anyone off hand to walk me down the aisle." sighed Mac.

"I know, how about Tom Boone?" asked Harm with a grin.

"Yeah right, the navy poster boy for why women don't belong in the military." replied Mac sarcastically.

"He was probably the biggest pompous ass in the Navy. There's no way he would do it, especially since I'm responsible for him being force into retirement."

"He's not quite that bad Mac. He just doesn't like women in combat roles. He finds them to be a distraction. Besides he really does like you." grinned Harm.

"Yeah right Harm, what have you been smoking?" replied Mac shaking her head.

"Mac, he knows that I love you and you love me. He's been telling me for years that I should grab a hold of you and marry you before you can get away. He thought I was an IDIOT for letting Bugme have you without a fight." smiled Harm.

"Well, he's right about that. You were an idiot then just like you were last spring when you wanted me to go to Webb." replied Mac sadly.

As long as she live she would never understand why Harm didn't fight for her whenever another man showed interest in her. It made her feel unworthy of his love.

"On both accounts I'm sorry Mac. It's funny. I've always thought you went to men like Mic and Clay because you had low self esteem, but in reality I'm the one who has the problem with low self esteem.

For some unknown reason I have always believe I wasn't worthy of you. That there was no way you could love me. I kept coming up with reasons to not trust you enough and tell you I love you." moaned Harm.

"As much as I fault you for not saying that, I'm as guilty as you are Harm. I know or believed that I've shown you several times how much I loved you. But in reality I never said the words either." wailed Mac in response.

"It's all in the past now Mac. We've finally gotten it right. But as far as Tom Boone goes, he really does respects you. He figures any woman that can keep me in line can't be all that bad." laughed Harm.

"Besides, you help me find out about my dad. My dad was his best friend. I don't think he was ever the same after my father went down. You not only brought closure to my mom and me, but to Tom as well. He'll always be forever grateful to you for that." moaned Harm.

"I don't mind if he comes to the wedding Harm. He can sit with your mother, Frank, the Admiral, and Meredith. But I draw the line at him giving me away. I really wish Uncle Matt could." wailed Mac.

"I do too Sarah. Maybe if I talk to the Admiral, he'll find a way to get him out on furlough for a few days." sighed Harm.

"In the meantime I think I have an idea of the perfect person." smiled Harm.

"Who?" asked Mac. There weren't many men in her life who she respected enough to want them to give her away.

"Colonel Farrow. If it wasn't for him we would have never met." smiled Harm.

"That's not exactly true Harm. I decided to become a lawyer all on my own. Long before John did anything for me. All John did was put through the paperwork." argued Mac.

"That may very well be true, but he was also one of the first persons to show you the respect you deserved. He believed in you. He was there for you when I let you down. I'll always be thankful for that." moaned Harm.

"You're right Harm. John has always been a special friend. I think he would be honored to give me away, especially to you, the most wonderful man in the Navy." smiled Mac seductively.

"What! Only in the Navy?" prodded Harm.

"Huh, huh, hey, it's not my fault you're not a marine." sassed Mac. She loved teasing him when he got like this. She was feeling very good sitting there in Harm's arms.

"Damm! And here I though I was the most wonderful guy in the world who was marrying the most wonderful woman in the world. I'll have to have a talk with Mattie and ask her why she lied to me." teased Harm.

"You don't have to Harm. She was right. Jen and Chloe both agree with her." smiled Mac.

"What about you Marine?" asked Harm arching an eyebrow.

"Well that goes without saying. I wouldn't marry you if you weren't." teased Mac.

4 April 2004

In their new house

A week later Harm and Mac were sitting on the porch of their new house. Mattie was at the mall with Jen and Chloe who was visiting them during her Spring vacation. She was blown away that they had bought a house together.

"So do you think Chloe is happy that we're together?" asked Harm.

"Of course she is Harm, she's been telling me that you were in love with me since the first day she saw us together. She's been asking me almost as long, what's wrong with Harm?

Why hasn't he asked you to marry him yet? When I told her we were engaged she said it was about time, she had been waiting five years for this day." smiled Mac.

"That girl has always been wise beyond her years. She is so intuitive, it scares me sometimes. In fact it scares me to think that she's with Mattie and Jen right now. Those two are hard enough to control as it is.

Add Chloe to the mix and there's no telling what trouble they'll get into." replied Harm shaking his head.

"Come on Harm they're not that bad. Jen has grown up a lot the last couple of years. She worships you, you know." replied Mac coyly.

"That's not true Mac. Though I'm sure she's grateful for what I did for her, you're the one she truly respects. She has always responded to you when you ask her to do something. I usually have to barter with her to get her to do something." replied Harm.

"I can't help it that I'm more a people person than you are Harm. Even though you may walk amongst us mere mortals, you're perceived as a god." laughed Mac.

"Everyone around here worships you Harm even Sturgis. Why do you think the Admiral envies you?"

"Yeah, right. I'm still stuck in the boonies. I'm still doing too much grunt work." moaned Harm.

"It really is a blessing in disguise Harm. The Admiral's mood hasn't improved over the last six months. Even having you around to pick up the slack hadn't help. He's still a bear to be around. You're better off being out of sight out of mind." teased Mac.

"Have you been able to get a hold of your mother yet?" asked Harm changing the subject. He didn't like talking about the Admiral these days.

"Yes, in fact I did yesterday. She sounded so excited that we're getting married." smiled Mac.

"Is she coming?" asked Harm.

"Yes! She said she would like to spend some time with me before we get married. She would like to help me get ready." smiled Mac.

"I've invited her to come and stay with us. She'll be here 22 May."

"That's wonderful Mac! I know how much you miss her and wished she was a bigger part of your life. Maybe this will be the first step of many to come." exclaimed Harm as he took her into his arms for a kiss.

Before they could get involve in more passionate loving, they heard the back door slam shut and three young ladies laughing as they walked through the kitchen into the room they sitting in.

"Harm! Mac! Where are you?" yelled Chloe as she walked into the House.

"It looks like the three Mouseteers are home." sighed Harm.

"Be nice Harm. You love having them all here. They're your girls." smiled Mac.

Harm had to agree. They were all important to him in different ways. Chloe showed him how wonderful a mother Mac was going to be someday. Mattie allowed Harm to develop his skills as a father and brought Mac back into his life.

Jen was there to assist him whenever he went away on an investigation. She was there to watch over Mattie while he was gone. She was special for doing so. Jen was a young lady who should be living her life for herself, instead she lived her life to help others.

"We're out on the back porch Chloe!" exclaimed Mac.

Chloe, Mattie, and Jen came through the back door. "What's for dinner Harm? I'm hungry." asked an excited Chloe.

"Me too Harm. It takes a lot of energy to go shopping when you're a growing girl." agreed Mattie.

"What about you Jen? I'm sure it takes a lot of energy to keep up with these two." smiled Mac.

"I'm fine Ma'am. I learned a long time ago how to pace myself. I'm a pro, they're just mere amateurs." smiled Jen.

"There's fixings for a salad inside the frig that Chloe and Mattie can make. Mac bought some chips and potato salad. I'll start up the grill to cook some burgers and chicken." declared Harm.

Harm got the grill going to cook the meat. A half hour later they were all sitting around the picnic table eating lunch. They were busy talking about nothing. Mac decided it was time to tell them about their wedding plans.

"Girls, Harm and I have picked out a date for our wedding. It's going to be the sixth of June. We're going to get married at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis." began Mac with a smile on her face.

"Alright!" they all yelled.

"Can we all be in the wedding?" asked Chloe.

She thought for sure she would be, but she also wanted Mattie to be in it too. They were quickly becoming friends.

"It's going to be a formal Naval wedding with all the frills that come with it." added Harm.

"Jen, I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Chloe and Mattie, I would like you to be two of my bridesmaids." continued Mac hopefully.

"You want me to be your Maid of Honor? What about Lieutenant Sims? I thought she was your best friend." asked a stunned Jen.

"Jen, you have been very special to Harm and me over the last few years. You were there for Bud when he was injured. You handled the Admiral so well that he brought Harm back to JAG and to me.

I hadn't seen him in five months. He was still mad at me. We might not have found our way back together this time if it wasn't for you. I will be forever grateful to you for your intervention.

You know how much Harm means to me. He has been a big part of my life for eight years. So much so that he became my life. A life that is so much better with him in it.

You also have been very good about taking on the responsibility for being there to help Harm with Mattie. If it wasn't for you he might not have gotten custody of her or been able to keep her. Thank you Jen.

Besides we consider you one of our girls. It wouldn't be right not to have you as part of our wedding." smiled Mac with a tear in her eyes. She was feeling very emotional right now.

"As for Harriet, yes, she is a sweet friend, but if you knew what we really thought about Bud and Harriet, it would surprise you, you would probably laugh." smiled Mac as she remembered the first time she and Harm saw Bud and Harriet kissing.

It had been a scary sight to think what would happen if they got married and started breeding. It still was, but they knew Bud and Harriet were good people and made good parents.

"I don't know what to say Ma'am, but I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor. You and the Commander are the two most important people in the world to me. I thank God every day for him bringing you both into my life.

You changed my life for the better. You believed in me. You gave me another chance. I now have a job that I love and people I love working with. I love being a big sister to Mattie and even Chloe when she's here.

I love helping others. And I would do anything for either of you. Thank you Ma'am for having so much faith in me. It means the world to me." wailed Jen. She had tears in her eyes as she tried hard to contain her emotions.

They shared a hug. Jen had tears of happiness. She truly felt like she finally belonged. Their little family was unusual, but it was very special, especially to her. She felt loved by all involved.

Mac turned to Chloe and Mattie. "Chloe, a few years ago you agreed to be my flower girl. I think you've grown up too much to be a flower girl. I would like you and Mattie to be two of my bride's maid.

I love you both so much. I can't think of two people I would want to be with me on my special day than the two of you." wailed Mac nearly in tears.

"I would be honored Mac. I've been waiting for this day for a long time now. I always knew you two belong together. You two are perfect together." exclaimed Chloe with glee.

"I know Chloe. You told me that before you left to live with your grandmother. It's why I couldn't marry your father to become your mother. You told me then that I was in love with Harm and he was in love with me." smiled Mac.

"I would be honored too Mac. I haven't known you as long as Chloe, but I have quickly become aware of how special you are, particularly in Harm's life. If it wasn't for you I would be living in Foster Care right now instead of being here with you and Harm.

I love you so much for caring for me Mac. It makes the pain of losing my mother feel less intense. I know I'll always have you and Harm there to love me. Thank you so much Mac." wailed Mattie.

"I think it's time for some comfort food. Mattie if you would come with me, I think it's time to get some fudge brownies and some heavenly rocky road ice cream for dessert." chimed in Harm.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 17_

22 May 2004

Harm & Mac's Residence

There was a little more than two weeks to go until the big day. Mac was beginning to get excited. He mother was arriving today. Harm had gone to pick her up. She had to go for a fitting to make sure her wedding gown was perfectly tailored.

Jen had gone with her to make sure their gowns were ready and that they still fit. She couldn't believe the gown she was going to wear. Trish had gone with her to pick out a wedding gown.

She told Mac to find the gown she wanted. Don't worry about the price. She would pay for everything. The gown she chose was perfect. She looked so good in it, it was even better than the one she was going to wear to wed Mic.

Everyone loved the way she looked in it. They all thought Harm would be rendered speechless the first time he saw her in the gown. They all knew that Harm had seen Mac looking better than any woman had a right to look.

But he hadn't seen her look as beautiful as she did in her wedding gown. He was in for a big surprise and treat. Trish thought he would fall in love with Sarah MacKenzie all over again.

Mac was wearing her hair much longer now. Except for an occasional trimming of her hair for splint ends, she had decided to let it grow longer since her return from Paraguay last spring. It was beginning to drape over her shoulders.

She had always worn her hair long before. She had only cut it short a few months before she first arrived at JAG Headquarters. After eight years he had finally decided to wear it long again. Why she didn't really know.

Maybe it signified starting life anew. Though at that time it was a life without Harm. Webb liked it as she grew it out longer, but she hadn't really cared about what he thought about it.

Seeing Webb was a means to an end. It was the only way she knew of keeping tabs on Harm while he was with the CIA. Funny thing though was that Harm liked to play with her hair more and more as it got longer.

She had once asked Harm why men were fascinated with women's hair when they cuddle with them. Harm had tried to explain to her that it gave them an indication of how a woman thought about themselves, how they dealt with life.

A woman with beautiful long hair was a person who was diligent and hard working. She took the time to do things right. She didn't believe in taking shortcuts. They took pride in themselves.

They would always be there for you when you need them. They also had a stronger sex drive. Mac heard the front door closing. They must be back. Mattie had gone with Harm to pick up her mother.

What a sweet girl. Mac couldn't believe that Mattie was so well adjusted even after her mother had been kill in an auto accident. It had taken her years to get over Eddie's death when she was eighteen.

Maybe if her mother was more like Mattie's and she had a man like Harm, she wouldn't have struggled emotionally for so long. But she had Harm now. Her life had been so much better since she met him.

They had had their ups and downs during their time together, but she had never felt more alive, more loved, more of a woman than when she was with him.

"Mac! We're back! Where are you?" yelled Mattie.

Mac smiled at the thought of Mattie. She had so much energy and zest for life.

"I'm out on the back porch." replied Mac as she heard them come into the kitchen.

Mac looked up from her book and saw her mother standing in the doorway. It was like she was asking for permission to join her daughter. Mac was surprise to see how good she looked. She must have lost eighty pounds or more.

She still looked a little heavy, but she was looking more like her old self. She looked so much healthier than the last time she saw her. Mac got up from her chair to give her mother a hug as she came out onto the porch.

"I love you Mom." greeted Mac.

"I love you too sweetie. I'm glad you invited me here for your wedding." wailed Deanne.

"I couldn't get married without you Mom. It wouldn't be right." replied Mac with tears in her eyes.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments. Reveling in the love they shared for each other, but hadn't given to each other in so many years. Mac was so happy her mother was there with her.

They spent the rest of the day catching up with each other. Deanne told her about her new job. It had many benefits that she never had before. The most important one was the ability to seek help for the twenty years of verbal, physical, and mental abuse from living with Joe MacKenzie.

She was able to recover her emotional and mental self esteem from a very wonderful counselor. This later led her to have the confidence to seek out additional assistance to regain her health.

After a year of working out at the local YWCA under the guidance of a wonderful instructor, a lot of her physical ailments seem to go away. She began to eat better, more nutritious meals. She had more energy. Before long she began dropping the excess weight.

Mac told her mother what had been happening with her the last few years. That she almost married an Australian three years ago, but decided against it after Harm risked his life and almost died coming back in a storm for her wedding.

Harm had crashed into the ocean. Somehow through a psychic connection she had with Harm, she was able to locate him in the middle of the ocean where no one expected him to be.

Between that experience and how distraught she felt when she thought she had lost Harm, she knew she couldn't marry Mic, that Harm was the only man she would ever love completely.

She told her mother about how close she and Harm had gotten over the next two years before some miscommunications between them led to seven months of hell last year. But finally they found their way back to each other again.

Deanne was puzzled as to how Mattie and Jen fit into the picture. Why were they living with her and Harm. Mac told her about Mattie first. Mattie's mother died in an automobile crash. Her father was driving drunk.

Her father went off to grieve while leaving Mattie alone. Harm took her in a year later when he discovered her living alone while trying to run a crop dusting business. He told her Mattie reminded him of her, Mac.

As for Jen, her mother died when she was ten. Her father was an abusive preacher who verbally abused her like Joe MacKenzie did with them. It caused her to rebel and act out.

She and Harm had worked with her and supported her a few years ago. It gave her the incentive to turn her life around. Jen was a very value member of the Admiral's staff now.

25 May 2004

Harm & Mac's Residence

Several days later Frank and Trish arrived in town. They wanted to help Harm and Mac out with any last minute details. Harm told them not to worry and relax. Everything was under control.

Harm suggested to them that they should try to spend some quality time with Mattie and Deanne. They were both good people and definitely worth getting to know better. They both agreed. They both saw Mattie as being very precious.

It didn't take them very long before they knew Mattie was keeping Harm on his toes. They could tell that she was a handful, but they loved her anyway. They loved her zest for life. She was so alive and energetic.

Harm scoff at them. "You hadn't seen anything yet. Wait until Mac's little sister Chloe arrives here on Saturday. She's a bundle of energy that never stops. On top of that she is wise beyond her years.

She also can't keep a secret. Anything you tell her will be repeated at a later date, an inconvenient time and date that will embarrass you. Chloe makes Mattie appear docile in comparison.

But when you put the two of them together, watch out world, trouble is a coming. They both love to have fun getting into trouble. They're very good at not getting caught.

And then there was Jen, their surrogate big sister, the master mind. She is the master of getting into trouble. She knows all the tricks. Mattie and Chloe are only rank amateurs next to her. She already has taught them a more than a few tricks."

This puzzled Trish. How was it then that he was able to keep them all on a short lease.

"Then how on earth are you able to control them." asked Trish.

He laughed and told her "Even though all three of them are good at getting into trouble Mac is always one step ahead of them. Mac was a terror during her teenage years after her mother left.

She knew all the tricks too. Mac understands them better than they understand themselves. The thing that they all had in common, they all lost their mother during their teen years and had abusive fathers. They can relate to each other.

And they all love her. She's like a mother to all of them, even Jen. They can see how much Mac cares for them and loves them. She fills a void in all their lives. They all think she's wonderful." smiled Harm.

"Mac has overcome her problems and has become very successful. The time Mac spent with Jen aboard the Seahawk did wonders for Jen. Jen is quite successful now. She has gotten her act squared away.

She's the Admiral's yeoman and she's back in school. She's working on her degree in Psychology. She also is driving the Admiral nuts. She didn't listen to Jason as well as she should have about how to work the Admiral and not get into trouble.

She keeps forgetting Jason's sage advice, "Make them think it's their idea. Give the Admiral all the credit when things go right and get out of Dodge when the stuff hits the fan." laughed Harm.

"Jen only knows one thing though, full steam ahead. Go for the gusto, don't be deter. She loves working for the Admiral, but I think she wishes she was working for Mac or me.

She thinks the Admiral is losing his mind, but I think she has been working him too much, trying to get him to do things he doesn't want to do. She really does try to make his life easier." explained Harm.

Over the next several days Trish and Deanne were able to reach a common ground. Both had been married to men in the service. Trish lost her man early in her life while Deanne wish she had. They both knew the pain of losing someone you love.

1200 hours

29 May 2004

Harm & Mac's Residence

On Saturday Chloe arrived from Vermont. She was going to stay the week until the wedding. She would leave the next morning to return to Vermont. She was thrilled to be there to help Mac get ready for her big day.

She was hot bunking with Mattie in her room. They had many plans to make and stories to tell. They were in the mood to torment Harm and with Jen's help, they knew they would be able to come up with some doozies.

Deanne, Trish, Jen, and Mac were out on the back porch relaxing before Chloe arrived. Life was good, everyone Mac loved would be here for the next week, that is everyone but her uncle.

But that was okay. He hadn't been a part of her life since he helped her dry out almost twenty years ago. Still she loved him and wished he was going to be there for her wedding.

"You okay Sarah?" asked Trish.

"Yes, why?" wondered Mac.

"You seem a bit quiet there." replied Trish.

"I'm enjoying the peace and quiet while I can. Having two teenage girls running around the house is worse than two crying babies." answered Mac.

"I don't know about that. I only had one baby and it could get pretty bad." rebutted Trish.

"Boys are easier than girls, they're much better behaved. I used to have Sarah invite over a few of her girl friends for a slumber party when I wanted Joe out of the house.

Once he heard the high pitch shrieks from the girls, he would bolt, it was too much for him to stand." smiled Deanne deviously.

"Besides how bad could Harm have been? He's an officer and a gentleman." laughed Mac.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_part 18_

1300 hours

Reagan International

Harm, Frank, and Mattie went in Frank's limo to the airport to pick up Chloe. Mattie and Chloe had talked a lot on the phone over the last few months after they found out Harm and Mac were getting married.

They had made plans to torment Harm over the week before the wedding. Nothing bad, just good natured aggravation that only teenage girls seemed to excel at. Chloe was going to be surprised to be riding in a limo.

Harm, Frank, and Mattie were waiting in the lounge for Chloe when they saw the passengers beginning to disembark. Mattie was excited to see her new friend.

"Harm! Where is she? I don't see her." asked Mattie excitedly.

"If you weren't so vertically challenge you wouldn't need help seeing her." smiled Harm causing Frank to laugh.

He stood up. He knew Chloe always looked for him whenever he and Mac came to meet her. He usually stood above the crowd making him easy to spot. Chloe came bounding down the ramp and looked around.

She quickly saw Harm, but where was Mac. She usually was standing there next to Harm ready to greet her. She began walking quickly towards Harm. Harm was standing next to a tall man with white hair, he must be Frank she thought.

As she got closer she finally saw Mattie and let out a shriek almost at the same time as Mattie did as they ran into each other's arms.

Harm looked over to Frank and whispered "Trouble one, meet trouble two."

Frank laughed at that comment before replying "They can't be that bad Harm. Mattie has been very good this week."

"That's only because Mac and I read her the riot act before you came. She was told to behave herself or she wouldn't be part of the wedding party." answered Harm.

"Where's Mac, Harm?" asked Chloe.

"She's home relaxing Chloe. The last few weeks have been rather hectic for her. She has also been revising the riot act she's going to give you when we get home. She doesn't want any acting out this week." replied Harm.

"If you're really nice on the way home, Frank will tell you about the arrangements he made at the officer's club and the wedding chapel." smiled Harm as he led everyone back to the limo.

Frank had been on the phone to the chauffer while they picked up Chloe's bags from the baggage area. When they got to the curb the chauffer open the door for Chloe to get in.

She looked over to Harm "We're riding in a limo, so cool!"

Harm smiled and said "Only the best for you Miss Chloe, princess of Vermont."

Chloe giggled before giving Harm a big hug. "Thank you Harm." she wailed.

"You're welcome Miss Chloe, but the limo was Frank's idea." replied Harm.

"Thank you Frank." offered Chloe as she gave him a hug too.

"Nothing is too good for Miss Chloe." replied Frank.

On the way back Frank told Mattie and Chloe about his plans for the theme of the wedding. Since Harm and Mac met in a Rose Garden, everything about their wedding would be associated with roses.

"You're going to have roses everywhere?" asked a surprised Chloe.

"Picture this Miss Chloe. You walk into the bridal room to get ready for the wedding. You will see one hundred dozen roses of assorted colors that match the bridesmaid outfits.

Each one of you will be carrying two dozen roses down the aisle." smiled Frank as Chloe looked at him totally entranced as did Mattie.

"Is he telling us the truth Harm?" asked Chloe.

"I only know that Mac wanted a rose garden theme. Mom and Frank volunteered to handle everything. They said you only get married once, it might as well be as special as way you want it.

Besides they can afford it. If you like what he has planned, maybe he can do the same for you some day." smiled Harm.

Frank smiled as he watched Chloe's eyes light up. Trish would love that he thought. She loves weddings.

"Miss Chloe, that's not all. When you walk down the aisle you will think you are in a rose garden. At the end of each pew there will be four dozen roses of different colors forming a mosaic vision. You will feel as though you're in fairy tale.

When you get up to the altar where the wedding will take place you will see a mosaic background of fifty dozen roses of various colors, twenty different colors in all." smiled Frank.

"Wow!" exclaimed Chloe and Mattie as they listen attentively and tried to imagined what that many roses would look like. All they could think of was 'it would look beautiful'.

"That's unbelievable Frank. It sounds like it's going to look very beautiful." sniffled Chloe.

"Why are you doing all this Frank? It sounds so wonderful." asked Mattie.

"Harm is the only son I ever had. We have known Sarah for eight years now. Trish has been hoping for this day ever since the day she met Sarah. She knew that Sarah was the one Harm would marry some day.

The way he talked about her and looked at her whenever she visited us when they were out in California conducting investigations.

Of course we both thought they would have gotten married a few years ago, when they came back from Russia the first time. They were so much in love I thought nothing could ever separate them." sighed Frank.

"Things happen Frank. Let's not dwell on the past. There's nothing we can do about it now. Why don't you tell them about the officer's club. Tell them what you have planned for the club." directed Harm.

He wanted to keep things moving along and in the present. It was a time to be happy not sad. No one felt worse than he did about not making Mac his wife a long time ago. Only foolish male pride had prevented him and not having the gumption to fight for her whenever someone else looked at her.

"Don't tell us you decorated the O club with roses too Frank?" asked Chloe. She was getting really excited that she couldn't wait for the big day. She was getting very antsy as was Mattie.

Frank nodded his head in the affirmative. "There will be seven hundred dozen roses arranged in a mosaic of thirty different colors." began Frank.

"Why so many different colors Frank?" asked Mattie.

"Availability Mattie, when you are ordering twelve thousand roses, it's pretty hard to get them all in one or two different colors. It's easier to order what's available and work with what you have.

author's note: that's a thousand dozen (12 x 1000)

Besides when you see the mosaic of colors and see how beautiful it will all look, you will understand why. The Officer's Club will have a feel of being in a rose garden. You will think you are outside, but you really will be inside.

There will be a dance floor and a thirty piece band. Music will be classical, none of that hard rock and roll, heavy metal, and punk rock. And don't even think about rap." smiled Frank.

"How many people are going to be there Frank?" asked Mattie.

"Last count I heard was in the neighborhood of five hundred." smiled Frank.

"Wow! How come so many Frank?" asked Chloe.

"Harm invited all his friends from the Academy, ships that he served on, and other special people he has met. Sarah invited some friends of hers from where she grew up, college friends and, some marine friends too.

Of course anything this big is the social event of the year in the Washington D.C. area. That meant inviting some of military bigwigs to the party along with some Senators and Congressmen.

Then of course there are some of Trish and my friends we invited too. There will be a lot of industry VIP's there too. There is one thing else girls. You two are going to be part of the biggest wedding since Prince Charles married Princess Diana over twenty years ago.

There probably won't be anything this important happening again in your lifetime except for maybe when you both get married. You are going to be a part of history in eight days." smiled Frank.

Harm shook his head. As much as he thought his wedding to Sarah was special, it wasn't that earth shattering. Only Sarah and his family and friends would remember their special day, not the world.

But Frank had other ideas. He had been working with Jason as his technical advisor. He was amazed that Jason had such a vivid imagination and many great ideas. They would video the wedding from several different angles.

Then they would offer pictures to all the different magazines with a short informational pieces. Eventually they assumed that Harm and Mac would have to make a television appearance.

After all their wedding was going to be attended by many of the movers and shakers of Washington and industry giants. Who wouldn't want pictures and a story?

"Wow!" they both exclaimed. From what Frank was telling them, they totally agreed. How could anything be more special than Harm and Mac's wedding? They were so excited that they were going to be a part of it.

A short time later they arrived home. The girls hurried out of the limo to race into the house. It was the first time for Chloe and Mattie wanted to show her ... everything.

"Yo! Girls! Where do you think you're going?" yelled Harm.

"These bags don't have legs, they aren't able to get into the house on their own."

It was one thing to carry in one or two bags or suitcases, but Chloe must had brought six or seven of them with her.

They both whined "But Harm!" But the look on his face convinced them that this wasn't a battle they were going to win, so they quickly came back to the limo and each took a couple of the smaller bags leaving Harm with the rest.

Harm sighed as he realized they had left the three largest bags for him. Frank reached in to grabbed one. No sense in Harm hurting himself before the big day.

"It's what's being a family is all about Harm. You just have to accept the small victories as they come. The big ones will come later when they graduate from high school, college, and get married." smiled Frank.

"Yeah, I guess you know all about that Frank. I know I was a real pain when I was their age." smiled Harm.

"That's alright Harm, I understood. You really weren't all that bad. You had to keep your nose clean in and out of school. It was the only way your mother would let you go to the academy. She didn't want you to go.

I convinced her early on that she could probably stop you from going to the academy, but she wouldn't be able to stop you from joining the Navy and eventually becoming a pilot. She agreed reluctantly.

I told her if we set up strict guidelines for you, you would adhered to them so you would get into the academy. I figured it would keep you out of trouble, though you did screw things up with your little trip overseas when you were sixteen.

You almost scuttled your career before it even started. It took a long time for me to convince her to let you go. She didn't want you to end up like your father." shrugged Frank.

"I can never thank you enough for that Frank among the other times you were there for me." replied Harm.

Out on the back porch Mac looked up from her book and sighed.

"What's the matter Sarah?" asked Trish.

"They're home. Peace and quiet as you knew it, ... is gone. Be prepare for the onslaught of teenage noise." sighed Mac.

"I didn't hear anything." replied Trish.

"I think you have been out of action too long Trish. You missed the subtle changes in the wind, the car doors slamming, and the whining of frustrated teenagers." moaned Mac.

"I still don't believe it can be that bad." replied Trish.

Jen looked over to Mac before looking to Trish and Deanne.

"By themselves they are pretty good kids, a joy to be around. But together, ... watch out world, trouble is a brewing." shuddered Jen.

The next thing they knew they heard the closing of doors throughout the house and finally the back door opening with two teenagers bursting through chirping loudly.

"Mac! This house is totally awesome! I wish I could live here." exclaimed Chloe excitedly. She quickly moved over to where Mac was sitting to give her a hug.

"Well hello to you too Chloe. I'm glad you approve. At least you get to live here for a week." smiled Mac.

Her eyes glinted with amusement. She missed Chloe so much. She was so full of life and energy. She felt more alive being around her. Someday she hoped to have her own teenage daughter to love and spend time with.

"I'm so glad you invited me to your wedding Mac. You and Harm make the most awesome couple ever. Frank told us your wedding is going to be the wedding of the century." chirped Chloe.

Mac wondered what garbage Frank had been filling Chloe and Mattie's head with. Sure they were going to have a very nice wedding, but the wedding of the century, yeah right.

"I don't know about that Chloe. We only invited a few family and friends. We wanted to keep it small and intimate." smiled Mac. Yeah right she thought.

Last count she had there was going to be at least three hundred and fifty at the wedding and over five hundred at the reception. They had acquired a lot of friends over the years.

Then there was those on capitol hill who always wanted to be part of any perceived major event. Why they thought her wedding to Harm was important, she didn't really know? Then there were Trish and Frank's acquaintances.

"Chloe, I would like you to meet my mom, Deanne and Trish, Harm's mom. This is Chloe, my little sister." introduced Mac.

"Hi." replied Chloe shyly. She then saw Jen sitting on the other side them.

"Jen!" shrieked Chloe as she ran over to give her a big hug. "How are you? What's been happening with you? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Can I meet him? What are you doing here?" she fired off in rapid succession.

Trish and Deanne sat there stunned. They had heard of young women who could talk at the speed of sound, but Chloe was the first they had ever met. Mattie grinned at their expressions. She was use to the speed in which Chloe could talk at.

Ever since they met a couple of months ago they spent hours talking on the phone with each other. Mostly it was about boys and the different social events they attended, but their favorite topic had always been about Harm and Mac.

Chloe had told Mattie about the early years of Harm and Mac's relationship. Mattie was more familiar with the later years. They both had had the same dream, Harm and Mac together. Both were very happy now to be a part of their wedding.

"I'm doing just fine Chloe. I'm finishing up my degree in Psychology. I've been practicing on the Admiral. I think he's going nuts. He's going to retire soon. I'm not really seeing anyone right now, but I do keep in contact with Jason.

As for why am I here? Where else would I be when the great Miss Chloe Madison makes an appearance." laughed Jen. "Besides someone has to keep you and Mattie out of trouble over the next week. That's my assigned job."

Chloe, Mattie, and Jen soon left the group when Frank and Harm came out onto the porch. They had to make plans for the next week. They had a lot to do and very little time to do it.

Everyone else sat around and talked about what their plans for the week leading up to the wedding over the next few hours until Mac and Trish left to prepare dinner. Harm stopped Deanne to talk to her for a few minutes.

"I was talking with the Admiral the other day. There's a good chance he can get your brother release in time for the wedding. He'll stay with the Admiral until the wedding. He'll drive up to Annapolis with the Admiral and surprise Sarah before the wedding." smiled Harm.

"That's wonderful news Harm. Sarah will be so happy. Matt was the one man who she really loved until she met you." wailed Deanne.

"Do you think you could arrange for me to spend some time with him, it's been over twenty years since I've seen him."

"Yes, Ma'am." smiled Harm

_Author's note: What would you do if you were undecided about getting married at the Naval Academy Chapel and in a Rose Garden? You do both._


	19. Chapter 19

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 19_

1000 hours

6 June 2004

Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis

Mac, along with all the important women in Harm and her life, arrived early to the chapel to get ready for the most important day in Mac's life. Her mother Deanne and Trish, Harm's mother, were also there.

She had eight women in the wedding party to go along with the eight men needed for the Arch of Swords ceremony at the end of the wedding.

Harm and Mac tried to divide up the representation of the women between those women who were important in her life, his life, and finally both of their lives.

She had Cassandra Alexander, her best friend in high school, and Valerie Robinson, her best friend in law school. Harm chose Caitlin Pike, Meg Austin, and Elizabeth Hawkes.

The last three were special in both of their lives; Chloe Madison, Mac's little sister; Mattie Grace Johnson, Harm's ward; and Jen Coates, the young woman responsible for getting the Admiral to take Harm back to JAG and back into Mac's life. They wouldn't be together now if not for her.

One thing Mac didn't want was one of them pulling a Rabb, that is showing up late. She also wanted these important people in their lives to get to know each other better. What better way than a light breakfast of coffee, juice, and blueberry muffins before the big day.

She wanted each one to tell the others how they fitted into Harm or Mac's lives. Mac knew all of them except Meg, but she had heard from Harm and Bud how special she had been in their lives.

She had to thank Meg. If she hadn't requested a transfer out of JAG, she wouldn't have been assigned here after the first mission, finding her uncle and the document. Everyone of them had become important in their lives.

Mac, Trish, and Deanne were the first ones to arrived at the chapel. They went into her dressing room. Mac's breath caught in her chest as she saw all the roses of various sizes and colors. She recognized that they matched the bridesmaid's dresses.

The colors of the roses were red, white, pink, yellow, orange, peach, blue, and purple. There were several different shades of each color. Also there were different types. Some were Hybrid Teas and some were Modern Roses.

She couldn't believe that there were so many roses. She looked over at Trish and said "How?"

"It's goes with the theme of your wedding Sarah. We needed to set the mood for the day. All the different colors representing the different stages of your relationship with Harm.

In this case the room being filled with roses represents where you and Harm met and how important a role roses play in your life with Harm." smiled Trish.

"The aroma of the roses will calm us all down and help us relax."

"Thank you Trish. I know you didn't have to do all this. You have gone well beyond any reasonable expense for this wedding Trish." wailed Mac with a tear in her eye.

"It's not a problem Sarah, we can easily afford it. Besides who else are we going spoil. We don't have a daughter. Harm is our only son. It probably will be another twenty five years before we have another wedding in the family.

Who knows if I will be around then. You are very special to us Sarah. You deserve only the best. If you think it's nice in here Sarah, wait until you see what Frank has done with the chapel Sarah.

You will feel like you are in another world, it looks like a beautiful rose garden. Frank has arranged for two hundred and eighty dozen roses to line the aisle that you walk down to get to Harm.

He has another fifty dozen roses engulfing an elevated altar as a backdrop behind the chaplain and the wedding party. It's looks beautiful Sarah. The mosaic of colors is going to blow your mind and everyone elses away." smiled Trish.

"Have you seen it Mom?" asked Mac.

"Yes Sarah, Frank and Trish showed me the wedding chapel last night while they were setting up. It is very beautiful. You will feel like you're in a fairy tale. It's just so unbelievable." agreed Deanne.

"I want to go and see the chapel Mom." whined Mac as she stood up to leave.

"No Sarah." replied her mother as she put a hand on Mac's arm.

"It will spoil the surprise. You're going to be blown away when you see it. You will reach a high you can't even imagine. You will feel like you're floating among the clouds. You won't want to come down.

When Harm sees you in your dress and how happy you are when you appear at the end of the aisle. It's going to be so magical baby. You will look like an angel. He won't know what hit him." beamed Deanne.

"Okay Mom, you know best. The others should be arriving soon." replied Mac sounding a little disappointed.

"Be patience Sarah, you won't be disappointed. When Frank showed me what he had arranged for you in the chapel, I couldn't move. I struggled to breathe. It was so beautiful.

Frank had to get me moving again. All I wanted to do was take in the beauty of the mosaic view of the roses and smell the aroma of all those roses." encouraged Trish.

Twenty minutes later all the ladies had arrived. They were taken with the appearance of the dressing room. It was so beautiful with all the roses. There were roses everywhere.

Many were attached to the twenty five trellis that encircled the room. Then there were nine bouquets of different colors and styles. Some were round, some were cluster, and the rest were cascade.

All they could do was stand there in awe before Chloe finally spoke up.

"Wow! These roses are so beautiful, and there are so many. How? Why so many?" she asked.

"After eight years of waiting for Harm to take his head out of his six, Frank and I thought Sarah deserved only the best. No expenses have been spared." replied Trish.

"Can you adopt me Trish?" pleaded Caitlin.

Before Trish could respond with a laugh the others in the room were pleading to be adopted too. None of them were married except for Skates. If this was any indication of what was to come. Well they wanted it too.

"It's going to be a fairy tale wedding Chloe. What you see here is only the beginning. When you walk down the aisle, it will be like you're in another world, a very special world very few people will ever see." smiled Deanne.

Chloe's mind was now going a mile a minute. With all the music videos she had seen, and she had seen a lot, this promise to be so much more. She began whispering to Mattie about all the possibilities.

"Please everyone grab a drink, something to eat, and sit down. I want to introduce everyone to each other. I want to tell each of you that you all are very special people to Harm and me.

I want each of you to tell us your name and how you know us. We'll start with Cassandra. She's my oldest and dearest friend I have here today. I wouldn't have survived my high school years without her." wailed Mac.

"Hi! My name is Cassandra. Sarah and I were best friends in high school. Sarah was the original 'Wild Thing'. She was very beautiful and well liked. Every boy in school wanted to date her, but most of them were too scared of her to ask." laughed Cassandra.

"Sounds like the Flyboy fits that profile." laughed Caitlin.

"Yeah, he's was all show and no action when I knew him. He loved to flirt with all the ladies." smiled Meg.

"Some things never change." agreed Skates.

"Sarah would dress in leather pants and jacket with knee high boots. She loved to ride motorcycles and run with the wild bunch. On graduation day it came as a huge surprise to many of us in the stands when she graduated second in our class of two hundred twenty two." continued Cassandra.

Chloe, Mattie, and Jen looked very surprise. Mac was the most squared away, no nonsense person they had ever met. They couldn't believe that Mac was ever a trouble maker or lived life dangerously.

Caitlin smiled and said "It's always the quiet ones who are the wildest and craziest when they lose control. They take the world by storm." She was looked over at Chloe and Mattie and grinned at them.

"Hi, my name is Valerie. I went to law school with Sarah at Duke. I never saw the wild side of Sarah. All I saw was a crackerjack student who was nonsensical. She was very discipline. You didn't mess with her or get on her wrong side.

One time a couple of guys were messing with us while we were in the cafeteria getting ready to eat. She got into their face and started dressing them down in her marine mode voice.

When one of them started to talk back to her, she threw him down with a move he never saw coming. She quickly dropped an arm to his throat and threatened him not to move or she would have to hurt him.

They never bother us again. Later Sarah held a self defense training class for any woman who was interested each semester while she was there. She also taught us to walk with confidence. It would intimidated any man who was unsure of himself.

I've never had a friend who was as special as she was. Thank you Sarah for being my friend." wailed Valerie as she began to tear up. All the other ladies had tears in their eyes as well.

"Hi, my name is Caitlin. I was Harm's first partner when he came to JAG. At that time is wasn't flying anymore. In fact he didn't want anyone to know that he was ever a pilot. He hadn't flown in five years.

During an investigation of a female RIO's death, he flew in the back seat of a specially design tomcat. His pilot, the CAG, was injured. Harm had to land the damaged plane at night. He somehow managed to do it.

What amazed me the most about Harm, he was so well known by all the senior officers on many of the ships we visited. His ability to handle them and get them to cooperate with the investigation was truly amazing. I learned a lot from him in that short period of time." smiled Caitlin.

"How true Caitlin. I think it's what he likes best about being here at JAG. He loves doing investigations. He loves the idea of finding out the truth. He loves working with people, he has a way of putting people at ease." replied Mac.

"I think that's what I learned most from him, how to get people to cooperate. I had the tendency to put people, especially senior officers on the defensive like Caitlin." grinned Meg.

"Hey!" exclaimed Caitlin as though she had been offended.

"I met Sarah a couple years ago. She was supposed to be marrying an Aussie. Why? I'll never know. Everyone could tell she and Harm were in love with each other. All they ever did during the time I was there was look at each other with dreamy eyes and lust.

They would banter and flirt with each other better than I've ever seen two people do. I knew at the time I would have been able to take Harm away from the video princess, but not Sarah, he was hopelessly in love with her." smiled Caitlin.

"It's funny, everyone sees what you see Caitlin. What everyone always wondered was why they weren't together? They are so perfect." added Jen.

"Like an Officer and a Gentleman in the movie Top Gun." chirped in Mattie.

"Well actually we were a lot closer than many of you thought. The time we spent in Russia looking for his father was very special. We got very close and I began dreaming of a future I never thought possible.

But we both had a lot of personal problems we had to work though before we could be together. The biggest problem I had was, I was still legally married to Chris. I married him after high school to get away from my father.

Harm wasn't very happy to learn about that. But in all fairness, I hadn't seen Chris in twelve years. He had been sent to jail for petty theft for five years.

He was out of sight, out of mind. I never thought about divorcing him. Hell I didn't think I would ever see him again. I never thought I would meet someone like Harm either, the man of my dreams.

It was shortly before I met Chloe. She was a trouble youth who had lost her mother and her step father couldn't handle her. He thought she needed a mother figure in her life, someone who she could respect.

She was a handful. She was very bright and intuitive. She also couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it and spoke her mind quite forcefully. To say she embarrassed me a few times is an understatement. But I loved her so much." wailed Mac.

"Mac found my real father. He was from Vermont. I live there with my Grandparents because he's in the navy and is deployed most of the time. Mac is my hero, my role model. I wished she could be my mother too, I love her so much." wailed Chloe in tears.

Mac took her in her arms to hold her and comfort her. She whispered to her "I wish I was too sweetie."

Everyone looked on in admiration. It was so unusual to see a teenager bond with someone they weren't related to. They usually rebelled against any adults.

They all took a moment before Meg greeted them. "Hi, my name is Meg. I was Harm's partner at JAG after Caitlin. I survived the harmful Harm year. I think he got into more trouble that year than any other time in his life. I'm surprised that he's still in the navy." chuckled Meg.

"I think that's why they partnered him up with a marine. They needed someone to keep his six in line." laughed Jen. She had heard about some of the old war stories from Bud and Harriet.

"That's impossible even for a marine. Whenever Harm wanted to do something, nothing or no one is capable of stopping him. All you could do was tried to manage the fallout and steer him in a direction that affected as few people as possible.

I know I wasn't able to stop him all the time, especially when he returned to flying. It was right after my father died and I saw my mother for the first time in seventeen years.

Chloe had just left to live with her grandparents. I needed him to stay, but even I couldn't stop him. He needed to fly and nothing else mattered." sighed Mac.

"I guess that brings us to me. Hi, my name is Elizabeth Hawkes. I was Harm's RIO when he returned to flying. We use to call him Pappy and Retread. He was much older than most of us. He was the best pilot I ever flew with.

But I have to tell you Sarah, it wasn't very easy for him when he return to flying. He missed you so much. If he wasn't flying he was talking about you. He drove us all crazy. We thought he was nuts.

None of us thought you could be real. It was impossible for anyone to live up to what he was telling us about you. He told us you were the most beautiful and intelligent woman he had ever met.

When you came aboard to investigate that mishap, we realized that we were all wrong. In fact if anything he had been modest about what he told us about you. You were so much more. It didn't take us very long to see why he was in love with you. You are the perfect woman.

If Harm is the poster boy for the Navy, you are the poster woman for all the services. Not only do you have the looks and the intellect, but you have the command presence, the ability to do the job no matter what it entails.

You are a true professional, probably the best that has ever served in the military. You may think you are the lucky one to have Harm, but I know and everyone in this room knows, it is he who is the lucky one.

It's been an honor and inspiration to know you Sarah. And believe me when I tell you, Harm has always loved you. You are his heart and soul. He's nothing without you." finished Beth.

Mac sat there a little stunned. She had known Beth for many years now, but this was the first time Beth had told her about the time she had spent with Harm. It was a surprise, but she knew it was true. Beth might be outspoken at times, but she always told the truth.

"Thank you Beth. I have always wondered about the time he was away flying. I would lie awake at night when he was gone and wondered if he ever thought about me. Thank you." wailed Mac.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer. I work at JAG with Sarah and Harm. I took over from Jason as the Admiral's yeoman last year. I met Harm and Sarah two and a half years ago. I had gotten into some trouble.

It was Christmas time and he didn't want me to spend it in the brig. He tried to find someone to take me in, but eventually he brought me to Sarah place. She welcomed me into her home without question. I met Chloe at that time too.

I thought that they were the two most perfect people in the world. How could they understand me and my problems? But Chloe told me that they weren't perfect. They had led imperfect lives like everyone else, but they had overcome their problems.

After listening to her I realized my problems were quite small in comparison to theirs. They went to bat for me and help me turn my life around. I now have a great job and many friends who are like family to me." wailed Jen almost in tears.

"You're the special one Jen. All we did was point you in the right direction. You did all the work. You're the one who saved Bud's life when he stepped on that land mine two years ago.

It was your cool head and quick actions that got him the necessary help he needed. It's also your ability to handle the Admiral that enable us to get Harm back into the Navy and to JAG.

We had all tried in vain, but it was you that convinced the Admiral to take Harm back. I'll never forget that Jen. You also were there for Mattie.

Even though Harm is her guardian, you play a very important role in her life. Harm wouldn't have been able to take care of her without your assistance." rebutted Mac.

"It was the least I could do Sarah. You both have done so much for me. After living with four roommates, taking care of Mattie was a piece of cake. Besides she's a great girl, we have a lot of fun together teasing Harm." laughed Jen.

"Harm was out of the Navy?" asked a shocked Meg and Caitlin.

"It's a long and painful story involving the CIA. I really don't want to get into it here, but suffice it to say, I went on a mission with a CIA agent. As usual his mission got screwed up. Harm had to resigned his commission to come rescue me.

We completed the mission. Harm should have received a medal. We had a really bad fight before we returned. The Admiral wouldn't take him back. We suffered through six months of misery until Jen convinced the Admiral to take Harm back." sighed Mac hoping that they would let it drop for now.

Mac looked over to Mattie. It finally was her turn.

"Hi, my name is Mattie. My mother died last year and my father took off. I ran my on crop dusting business for six months before Harm caught on to me. He went to court to become my guardian, my father decided to show up to contest it.

Lucky for me Sarah convinced my father to let Harm be my guardian while he went through a program to sober up. Like Chloe, Sarah has become my role model and hero. I love her almost as much as I loved my Mom.

I have been looking forward to her marrying Harm and becoming another Mom to me. Most of all I want her in my life." sobbed Mattie now in tears.

Nearly everyone else in the room was in tears too. The heartfelt speech by Mattie was awe inspiring. It amazed everyone how much Harm and Mac affected everyone with their love and caring. They were very special and inspirational.

Deanne held onto Trish's hand as she absorbed all the new information. Her little girl had grown up to be a very amazing woman who was loved by everyone who knew her. She could feel a warm glow growing throughout her body. She had never been happier.

Trish beamed with pride as she listened to everyone. She had always known Sarah was special. That Harm was very lucky to know her and now to have her to love and be love. She had to agree Sarah was probably the most wonderful person she knew.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

****

_part 20_

_1130 hours_

Groom's ready room

The men who were part of the wedding party had arrived at the chapel. They had all gone out to brunch at the local International House of Pancakes. Harm thought it was a good idea that everyone got together early.

He didn't want anyone to be late. The last thing he wanted was an angry marine on her wedding day. He wanted today to be special, a day to remember fondly. He would do anything to ensure that happen for her.

He had been joined in the ready room by Admiral Tom Boone, Admiral AJ Cheggwidden, Commander Jack Keeter, Commander Gary Carmichael; Naval Intelligence (S1), Captain Gary Hochausen, Commander Tuna Medwick, Admiral Tobias Ingles, Captain John Flagler; the CO of the Watertown, Frank Burnett, and Colonel Matthew O'Hara.

Harm still couldn't believe that Mac's uncle was here. The Admiral had pulled some strings to expedite his release from Leavenworth. He had been scheduled to be release in a couple of months.

But then again it was the only reason he decided to let the Admiral be a part of their wedding. If he was in the Admiral's dog house, then the Admiral was in his dog pound on death's role.

He and the Admiral had had a much needed talk a couple of weeks ago. The Admiral explained the real reason he didn't take Harm back. It was because Harm failed to tell Mac he loved her and let Webb have her.

To the Admiral, he wasn't about to go through seeing Harm pining away for Mac. It was bad enough the first time. Besides he thought Harm needed time away to get his head on straight and decide what he wanted his life to be.

"It's good to see you here Sir. Sarah is going to be really surprise and happy to see you here today." smiled Harm as he shook Matt's hand.

"I have your CO to thank for that. He was able to get me release a couple of months early." grinned Matt.

"Well you're going to make her day. With you and her mother here she's going to be really happy." smiled Harm.

"That maybe true Harm, but I believe marrying you and becoming your wife is what makes her the happiest. I'm just glad I can be here to share it with her." replied Matt.

"Wait until she sees the Chapel. You've out done yourself Frank." interrupted Tom.

"Why the roses? Why so many different colors? Just how many are there anyways?" asked a perplexed Jack.

"It's where they met Jack. I'm sure you've heard the story about how they met in the White House Rose Garden. Sarah loves roses. As for all the different colors, it represents all the different stages of their relationship.

Trish and I wanted to make this wedding special for her and Harm. They were undecided about whether or not to get married here at the Academy Chapel or at the White House Rose Garden. Since money is no object to me, we decided to turn the chapel into a rose garden.

As for how many roses there are in the chapel Jack, there are three hundred and thirty dozen roses. There were another hundred dozen in her dressing room waiting for her when she arrived this morning." smiled Frank.

"You're alright for a use car salesman Frank." chuckled Tom.

"Well someone had to teach Harm about good taste and keeping his nose clean Tom." returned Frank.

"So Harm, why don't you tell us why you selected us for this shindig." commanded the Admiral.

"Well somewhere in my life all you have made a significant impact on me and/or Sarah. Jack was my roommate at the academy. He was my best friend until I met Sarah. I think you can all understand why I dumped him." laughed Harm as well as everyone else.

"Hey! I take offense to that statement." replied Jack trying to appear disappointed.

"He's my best man." continued Harm as he ignored the outburst.

"An honor that I'm proud to have old buddy." replied Jack.

"She's a really special lady Harm. She helped save my life in Iran. Can you tell me how she's able to tell time? You take real good care of her."

"Gary was my mentor at flight school. Taught me not only how to become a top gun, but also how to be a man. He instilled in me the values of being an Naval officer. I'm proud to call him a friend." smiled Harm.

"You're lucky I'm here Hammer. You got me grounded. But Tom here told me not to take it personally. Between you and Sarah they have taken down many bigger squids than me. I should be fortunate to still have a career." deadpanned Gary.

"You're damm right. Harm saved my six many times in the last few years, not bad for a blind man." smirked Tom.

"How's that Sir?" asked Jack grinning.

"Night blindness led to his ramp strike." replied Tom before continuing.

"Well the first time he landed the plane on the deck at night from the back seat after I had been hurt pretty bad on a mission. Sure as hell was glad DePalmer wasn't in the back seat that night.

The second time he defended me from a mean spirited lady squid after I shot down a Hind Attack heilo. He even rescue the RIO who was shot down and had proof that the Hind fired at them.

He later defended me after I was falsely accused of sexual harassment. A congresswoman interfere with the investigation, questioned my objectivity. Got the poor damm girl killed." Tom paused for a moment of sadness at the loss of a life so needlessly.

"Finally he defended me against bogus war crimes made by a drunken spook. His Sarah was prosecuting me. Damm near convicted me. Any wonder why I don't like women in the military." sighed Tom.

"At least we all know now how come Harm always gets into trouble. He followed in your footsteps Tom. You were always his hero." smiled Frank.

"Touche!" smirked Jack as he high five Tuna.

"Tuna was my bunkmate when I went back to flying. He put up with me for eight month while I moaned about missing Sarah every day." smiled Harm.

"Is that true Tuna?" asked AJ.

"Twenty four seven Sir." replied Tuna with a grin.

"Tom was my father's wingman, and he's my godfather. He has always been my inspiration.

AJ is my CO. He has also supported me and challenged me to be the best.

Tobias Ingles was my CO on the Patrick Henry. He allowed me fly back to Norfolk for Sarah's wedding to Brumby.

What I never told anyone before, my intentions were to prevent Sarah from marrying Brumby." stated Harm.

"And that you did by crashing into the ocean. I still don't understand how she found you. We weren't looking for you in that area." interjected Tobias.

"She wasn't very happy with you when you called off the search. She was devastated, she cried for hours. Good thing you found him. I don't think I would have been able to prevent her from prosecuting you otherwise." smiled AJ.

"I knew she didn't love Brumby. I knew she was settling. The kiss we shared on the Admiral's porch that night told me she loved me as much as I loved her." smiled Harm.

"What! You were kissing her at her own engagement party?" shouted AJ.

"Yep, very passionately in fact. We talked first about our time together at JAG and then she said she wish that it was our engagement party, not hers and Bugme. We shared a few more kisses until you sent Jason out to interrupt us." smiled Harm.

They all shook their head in wonderment. If they all lived to be a hundred they wouldn't understand the Harm Mac mystique. Why weren't they already together?

Harm continued on. "Bruce was an old friend from the academy. He taught me how to conduct investigations and other tricks of the intelligence trade. I in turn taught him the flyboy smile so he could attract the better looking young ladies." laughed Harm.

Everyone but Bruce laughed. "No one needed to show me how to smile." replied Bruce in a snit.

"I don't know Bruce, I've seen some of the women you've shown up with at some of our gatherings. Some might be considered Calo material." snickered Jack.

author's note: Calo is or was the name of dog food,

which is worse than being call a dog.

Calo was a term used in the seventies.

Think 'Ugly Betty'

"You have to admit Harm does find the best looking women. First it was Diane, then it was her double." continued Jack.

"What are you talking about Keeter?" asked Tom looking a little dumb founded.

Everyone else looked confused too including AJ.

"Sarah and Diane could have been twins. They look exactly alike. At worse they look like sisters. Diane was a few years older." replied Jack.

They all looked over to Harm for confirmation. Harm shrugged his shoulders before replying. "You do remember Sir that I said I knew her when we met."

"Yeah, you didn't move or say anything for almost five minutes. Longest damm time that ever happen." smirked AJ.

"It's the way you hook the good ones Sir. They'll always be there for you and never leave you." smiled Harm.

"You almost lost her to Brumby." smirked AJ.

"Or so you thought. All it took was one kiss on your back porch at her engagement party and saying the right words to her and Bugme was history." replied Harm.

John Flagler was looking on with interest. He had always known that there must be something between the two of them. Now he was beginning to understand why.

"I always knew something was up between you two, although sometimes I wonder. You both worked pretty well as a team when you weren't fighting with her. I thought she had to be your wife." grinned John.

Once again everyone laughed. It was common knowledge that Harm and Mac loved to fight. How they remained friends was a surprise to all of them. It must be love.

"But what amazed me the most was when Harm was out joy riding on that Russian sub. She wanted to be on the Watertown because we were following the sub. It was like she knew he was going to get into trouble and would need her help to rescue him." pondered John.

"Welcome to the world of MacKenzie and Rabb. Harm somehow always finds trouble and Sarah finds a way to help him from getting himself killed." laughed AJ.

"I beg your pardon Sir. That's not entirely true. She gets us or me into as much trouble and as often as I do. The last time I let her drive in Afghanistan I ended up in a mine field." replied a dismayed Harm.

"But she did find a way to get you out though didn't she." laughed AJ.

"Yeah, some stunt she saw in a movie." replied an annoyed Harm.

"Couldn't have been any worse than having a dirty nuke flying up your six." laughed Tom.

"Well if Sturgis and John had destroyed the sub a little sooner I wouldn't have had to play tag with that nuke." rebutted Harm wondering why all of a sudden they were picking on him.

"I still think it was amazing that she located you to within a couple hundred yard in all the rough seas the night you crash. I'll never understand how she did it." added Tobias.

"Our souls are connected. Between being devastated after hearing that you were giving up the search and being able to locate me in thousands of square miles of ocean, she knew she couldn't marry the Aussie bum." replied Harm with satisfaction.

"She thinks pretty quick on her feet too. When I admitted to her that we could hear everything you were saying on the Russian sub, she came up with a plan to save your sorry six. Unfortunately we were dealing with stubborn Russians who don't like to admit they are wrong.

I understand the Russians are still looking for the hidden microphones that were put inside the bulkheads." grinned John.

"Yeah Alexi did ask me if she follows me everywhere." smiled Harm.

"Is it true that she has followed you all over the world Harm?" asked Bruce.

"She took a taxi cab ride from Moscow to Cheznya. She went to Australia, South Korea, all through out the middle east, the Barents Sea in a sub, Panama, most of Europe." replied AJ.

"Don't forget she road in a tomcat and MIG to be with him even though it makes her feel ill to her stomach." laughed Tom.

I heard she's survived two crashes and a gunshot wound flying with Harm." grinned Jack.

"And she still loves me. Too bad none of you know what it takes to keep a woman in love you." laughed Harm.

"What is it with you Harm? She follows you all over the world, always knows where you are, and keeps you out of trouble. Why haven't you married her yet?" asked Jack shaking his head.

"That's why we're here today buddy. To right all the past wrongs I have done for the last eight years." smiled Harm.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 21_

1230 hours

Bride's dressing room

It was getting closer to the appointed time, thirty minutes and counting. All the ladies were having a good time. They were all dress except Mac. Everything was done, her hair, her makeup, her bare necessaries. All she had left to do was put on her gown.

"Sarah, can you explain to me once again why we all have different color dresses?" asked Caitlin.

"Harm knows that you all are very vain. He didn't think any of you would like being caught wearing the same dress, so I had each of them made in different colors." grinned Mac.

Everyone laughed, they knew she was only kidding, but it was an interesting story.

"As I'm sure you all know the first time I saw Harm, he was in the White House Rose Garden. They have many different color roses in the garden.

Over the years Harm and my relationship has gone through many different stages.

Stages that can be represented by the different colors of roses. All of you have played an important part in our lives at one point or another.

The color of the dress you wear represents one of those stages. It's not quite perfect, but I think you and many of our friends do understand what we have been through together." explained Mac.

"It's time honey for you to put on your gown. The wedding is going to start soon. We want to make sure everything looks right before you march down the aisle." directed her mother.

"Harm has a surprise for you Sarah." added Trish.

"What is it Trish?" asked Mac.

"You'll know in another fifteen minutes. You need to get dress." replied Trish.

Jen and Chloe help Mac into her gown while Mattie laced up the back. Mac turned around a couple of times to check herself in the mirror.

"WOW!" exclaimed everyone in the room as they admired Mac. None of them had ever seen anyone look so beautiful as Mac did in her gown.

It was a bared shoulder, half sleeve, mid back, semi low front. There was finely woven European lace throughout the gown. It was the most beautiful wedding gown they had ever seen. They were all stunned.

"You look beautiful Sarah. Harm is going to die when he sees you." exclaimed Chloe.

"I hope not." smiled Mac. "We have plans for the wedding night. We need to make Trish and Deanne grandmothers."

"They all are going to be stunned Ma'am. I don't think it's possible to look any more beautiful than you do." added Jen. Everyone agreed with Jen, Mac did look beautiful.

"I'm proud of you baby." cried Deanne.

"You look amazing Sarah." added Caitlin.

"Harm is very lucky to be marrying you." wailed Meg before they heard a knock on the door.

Trish went over to answer the door. She knew Sarah's surprise must be on the other side of the door. She opened the door to let in an older man about her age. He was dressed in Marine dress blues.

He looked rather striking she thought. If she wasn't already happily married, just maybe. She stepped out of the way to let him in. Trish waved to the others to grab their bouquets of roses.

"Time to go ladies." he said.

When Mac heard the voice she turned around. It was Uncle Matt. How? How was it possible? Then she remembered, Harm said he had another surprise for her today. She wanted to cry.

"Uncle Matt!" she cried out as she rushed into his arms.

"Yes it's me Sarah. I wouldn't miss this day. There's a very nervous looking squid out there waiting for you. We shouldn't keep him waiting too long. You look absolutely beautiful Sarah." replied Matt with a tear in his eyes.

Mac held on for a few moments. "Thank you." she replied as she hugged him for a few moments longer.

All the ladies grab their bouquets as they left the room and walked over to the entrance to the chapel where they would be walking down the aisle.

Frank was there to walk Trish to her seat. AJ walked Deanne to her seat before joining the other groomsmen. Matt would be joining Deanne after he walked Sarah down the aisle.

Inside the Chapel the eight men were lined up with four on each side of the aisle waiting for one of the ladies to join them after their walk down the aisle. They were all nervous. For some quaint reason all but one of them were not married.

One from the brotherhood was leaving them today to be with the most beautiful woman in the world. It was inspirational to know one could find love later in life.

Harm was by the altar several feet above the rest of them. He was getting very nervous. His smile was larger than normal. His hands were fidgeting. He was shifting his weight between his two oversize feet.

He looked around and saw the three camera men who were filming the wedding. They had begun fifteen minutes ago when the guest had begun filtering into the chapel.

The chapel looked so beautiful. Frank had done an excellent job making it look like a rose garden. The mosaic of colors of the different roses was truly breathtaking. He knew it would take Mac's breath away. He hoped she loved his surprise.

Suddenly the music changed. He looked up to see his mother and Mac's mother being walked to their seats. It must be time he thought.

He whispered to Jack "You better have the rings with you buddy or Mac will keel haul you."

Jack feigned looking for the rings before reaching into his pocket and producing the rings. He smiled with satisfaction knowing he was once again the man that Harm could count on. It felt good to be the one to be there.

Cassandra and Valerie were the first one to appear at the end of the aisle. They were holding a cluster bouquet containing two dozen roses that matched their dresses.

Cassandra was wearing a deep purple dress matching the purple roses she carried. She was Mac's best friend in high school, it was appropriate for her to be carrying roses that signified love at first sight.

Valerie was wearing a deep blue dress matching the blue roses she was carrying. She was Mac's friend during her years at law school, something seemly impossible and pure fantasy a few years before for Mac who had overcome alcoholism, an abusive father, and a dead beat husband.

Wasn't it impossible, pure fantasy to believe that Harm would meet and fall in love with a woman that look so much like his first love? A woman he was contemplating marrying, a woman who died a tragic death?

Cassandra and Valerie stood there stunned for a moment taking in the view. They had never seen anything so beautiful. There were roses on trellises six feet high lining the aisle. It was breath taking.

The chapel by itself was something to behold. It truly was beautiful in it's own right, but seeing the mosaic of roses was out of this world. There were so many different colors and shades of roses.

They felt like they were in a dream or a fairy tale. And then there were nine gorgeous men waiting at the end of the aisle for them. They were wearing dress whites with a matching rose in their lapel.

The backdrop was beyond anything they had ever experience. All the roses were on trellises eight feet high wrapping around the wedding party and the Chaplin Robinson who was standing in front of the altar.

They walked slowly down the aisle together taking in the ambience. They breathe in deeply the aroma from all the roses. When they reached the end each one stood next to the man with the matching rose.

Beth, Meg, and Caitlin were next. Their reaction to what they saw was similar to Cassandra and Valerie. They stood there wondering how would they be able to walk down the aisle. The mosaic of roses was truly overpowering.

They could smell the different scents that gave a beautiful aromatic bouquet. They figured there must be at least eight colors since there were eight bridesmaids. But they noticed that there were many different shades with red seemly the most predominant color.

Beth finally was able to make her way down the aisle, but only after she made eye contact with Harm. She felt like she floating as she walked. She couldn't feel her legs moving, but she was getting closer to Harm.

She was wearing a peach colored dress to match the cascade bouquet of peach colored roses she was carrying. Peach signifying gratitude. In her case to be alive after the crash three years ago.

For Harm and Mac, it signified the gratitude of still being together after all they had been through in their life. They had survived relationships with other people, separation of body and spirit, and life threatening situation.

Through it all they would always find their way back to each other. As much as others had tried to come between them, they all realized that eventually Harm and Mac belong together.

Beth smiled when she saw Tuna and stood next to him.

"I guess it's our turn." smiled Caitlin to Meg as she reached over for Meg's hand. She felt it was the only way either one of them was going to make it down the aisle.

They breathe in deeply the aroma of the roses. They felt like they were dreaming. Were they in the fairy tale about Snow White or Cinderella. They couldn't feel anything. They were floating as well.

Meg was wearing a yellow dress matching her cascade bouquet of yellow roses. Yellow signifying joy, friendship, and promise of new beginning. Very appropriate considering of all Harm's partners she was truly someone Harm saw only as a friend and not a conquest.

Also if Meg hadn't left for another assignment, then Harm would have never met Mac. There wouldn't have been a new beginning for him after Diane had died. As the old saying said, when one relationship ends, another begins.

Caitlin was wearing an orange dress to match her cascade bouquet of orange roses. Orange representing desire and enthusiasm. An appropriate color for Caitlin. She had always brought a lot of energy to an investigation.

It was during Harm's time working with her that his desire to fly was rekindled and enthusiasm for life return. Caitlin was full of life and energy. Life was full of surprises with her around.

Meg and Caitlin didn't know how they got to the end of the aisle. It was AJ's voice that brought them out of their daze. Tom grinned over at Jack. He wanted to shake his head in disbelief, but he knew this wasn't the place.

If he lived to be a hundred he would never be able to understand the female mind. Yeah, the chapel looked nice, it was a special place, and it was an important event,

but why did it affect all these grown women the way it did. They were like children going to school for the very first time. They weren't the ones getting married. All he could do was sigh.

Next up was Chloe and Mattie. When they got in position they saw the mosaic of roses, but unlike the older ladies, they became very excited and talkative. They turned to where Jen was and motion her to come over.

"What?" Jen asked them a little annoyed.

"Look!" replied Mattie as she pointed down the aisle.

"It's so beautiful." exclaimed Chloe.

"Yes it is, but it's time for you to move it. We'll talk about it later." ordered Jen with a smiled.

The girls were right. It was beautiful. She was glad she was here to experience the wonderful event. What she saw indicated to her how much love there was between Harm and Sarah. It was truly overpowering, but very beautiful.

Chloe was wearing a white dress to match her round bouquet of white roses. White signifying innocence and purity along with reverence and humility. For Chloe it represented her innocence as a young child when she met Harm and Mac and the reverence she held them in.

For Harm and Mac white represent the secrecy of their love for each other for so many years while remaining silent, but always holding the other in reverence.

Mattie was wearing a pink dress to match her round bouquet of pink roses. Pink signifying appreciation, grace, perfect happiness. For Mattie pink was an appropriate color for her. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

If it hadn't been for Harm and Mac she would probably be homeless right now. As much as she enjoyed running her business, she really didn't know how to take care of everything.

She appreciated that Harm and Mac cared enough to want her to be with them, to love her as their own. She would never forget them and would love them forever.

As for Harm and Mac anytime they were together, they were happy. They appreciated what the other meant to them. They shared so many things; work, travel, adventure, investigating the truth.

But most of all they appreciated the fact that no matter what ever happen between the two of them, they always managed to come back to each other. They had survived so much.

At times they couldn't believe that they were finally together. As long as they live they knew they would always be happy if they were together.

Chloe and Mattie held hands as they made their way down the aisle. Their smiles were radiant. They were very happy to be here for Harm and Sarah. They loved them both so much. There was so much to see.

They were going to have the best story to tell their friends next week when they got back to school. This was the most perfect wedding in the world and they were a part of it. Jason was going to give them each a copy so they could remember this day forever.

The men smiled at the young ladies. They could see how enthusiastic they were. Somehow it gave them a lift, maybe the energy they were going to need to get through the wedding.

Before Jen made her way down the aisle she made her way over to Mac.

"Sarah, be prepare to see the most beautiful and breathtaking sight you have ever seen. The chapel is breathtakingly beautiful.

It has given all of us an idea how special the love between you and Harm is. Thank you for letting me be here for you today. I love you Sarah." wailed Jen before giving her a quick hug.

Before Mac could say anything in return Jen was gone. She strode down the aisle with pride and happiness to be a part of the most wonderful wedding the world had ever experience.

She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. If they didn't know better they would have thought Jen was the young woman getting married today. The men were stunned when they saw her.

She was wearing a burgundy red dress matching the deep red roses she was carrying in her cascade bouquet. Red signifying true romantic love. Love that lasts forever. For Harm and Mac it truly represented their love.

They had endure many good and bad times, but always maintain their love for each other. Everyone they had ever met recognized their love for each other, even those who thought they could come between them.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 22_

Mac looked over to her uncle. "You ready to knock their socks off baby?" smiled Matt.

He had seen the chapel earlier. It was beautiful, worthy of his little girl. But his Sarah was even more beautiful.

"Yes Uncle Matt, I'm ready. I love you. I'm so glad you're here with me today." wailed Mac.

"Me too sweetie. I love you too." replied Matt. They walked over to the end of the aisle to make their grand entrance.

When Mac saw the chapel she had to stop and catch her breath. It was so beautiful. It was beyond her wildest dreams. Her flyboy had once again surprised her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you alright Sarah?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's ... just so ... beautiful. I just can't believe he did something this wonderful." wailed Mac as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Yes he is Sarah. Come on now, it's time to get you married." smiled Matt.

They began walking down the aisle. Mac had a cascade bouquet of red and white roses signifying their union. Mac kept her eyes focus on Harm. She didn't think she would be able to make it to him if she didn't.

She could smell the wonderful aroma the roses were giving off. It made her feel like she was floating. All the men at the end of the aisle including Harm gazed upon Mac as she walked down the aisle.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed.

"I thought I had seen real beauty before, but I was wrong. Sarah is the real thing. You're one lucky man Harm." Jack told Harm.

No one who was standing there disagreed with him. They all nodded in affirmation.

"It's like seeing a vision at forty five thousand. She must be an angel." added Tom.

The ladies looked on a little stunned. They didn't completely understand Sarah affect on the men. They were all speechless, standing there in awe. While they had walked down the men were whispering and smiling. Weren't they beautiful too?

But then again they weren't the one who was getting married today. They weren't the one who was in the beautiful wedding gown. Then again none of them were as beautiful as Sarah as much as they wanted to be. She was a vision walking down the aisle.

They still felt like this had to be a fairy tale. The world wasn't really this beautiful, was it? Maybe not, but for this day it was. It was a time for celebration. And they were all a part of it. They were all so happy.

As Mac got closer to Harm she could hear all the "ooh's and aah's." Was she really that beautiful? She knew she wasn't a bad looking woman, but she had never pictured herself as truly beautiful.

Her father had made sure of that. Her self esteem had always been very low except when she was with Harm. Harm always made her feel good about herself. He never forced himself on her.

He always made if appear as if he was the one who had to be worthy of being with her. She looked at the fab sixteen as she walked past them to Harm. She gave them a nervous un marine like smile.

They all whisper to her "You look so beautiful Sarah."

All she could do was say "Thank you." she said with a shy smile. She couldn't think. She was suffering from sensory overload.

She reached Harm who held out his hand to take hers.

He whispered "Thank you Sarah for agreeing to become my wife. You look beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too Harm," replied Mac before Harm lean down to give her a small kiss.

Chaplin Henry Robinson, captain, smiled at Harm and Mac. He could tell that they were two people who were deeply in love. They were very special. Couples like them didn't come along very often. He was pleased that he had the honor of marrying them.

Matt joined his sister in the front row with Frank and Trish. They were both very happy. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other. Being here for Sarah was a new beginning for them. One they hoped would last for a long time.

Harm and Mac turned to face the Chaplin. The Chaplin had never seen two perfect smiles like Harm and Mac's. He smiled too before beginning.

"When I met with Harm and Sarah a few weeks ago, I asked them if there was anything special I needed to know about them and their wedding. Sarah told me that they met in a rose garden and that roses had always been special to her.

Looking around here today I would say that was an understatement. I have never seen the chapel looking any more beautiful then it does today. I want to thank Harm's father Frank and his mother Trish for their very generous gift.

Since I knew the theme for today was going to be a rose garden I took the time to come up with several poems. I would I to share one with you now before we begin.

As late I rambled in the happy fields,

What time the sky-lark shakes the tremulous dew

From his lush clover covert;--when anew

Adventurous knights take up their dinted shields:

I saw the sweetest flower wild nature yields,

A fresh-blown musk-rose; 'twas the first that threw

Its sweets upon the summer: graceful it grew

As is the wand that queen Titania wields.

And, as I feasted on its fragrancy,

I thought the garden-rose it far excell'd:

But when, O Wells! thy roses came to me

My sense with their deliciousness was spell'd:

Soft voices had they, that with tender plea

Whisper'd of peace, and truth, and friendliness unquell'd.

Keats, John. 1884. Poetical Works.

The Chaplin began the service. "We have all come her today to witness the joining of Harmon Rabb and Sarah MacKenzie. As most of you know Harmon was a graduate of the Naval Academy.

"Harmon was a naval aviator, a top gun

He was dress all in whites with wings of gold,

He spent many hours flying high in the sky in search of an angel, He searched the skies, but he couldn't find one,

He didn't understand why he couldn't see her, the one so fair

Where would one find the most perfect angel,

if not high up in the heavens.

But Harmon was blind for he could not see,

the most perfect angel of all was there to be seen,

where all love blooms for those to see,

in the most heavenly place on earth, she was there to be seen

for in a rose garden he did finally see,

the one perfect angel we all hope to see."

There was were sobs of joy from out in the pews as everyone listen to the Chaplin's words. Never before had they heard anything so beautiful. They all began to realize that the chapel wasn't the only thing that was going to special today.

Chaplin Robinson continued on.

Sarah was a marine true and true,

She never met a man she couldn't handle, how true

She didn't need a man, she could take care of herself,

But that didn't stop her for wanting a man for herself.

Then one beautiful day in a rose garden, so far away

she met a man who she loved body and soul,

he looked deep into her eyes in search of her tormented soul,

she felt herself warm up from tip of her pert little nose,

to the end of her slender little toes.

For she was an angel who had been grounded on earth,

who found her missing wings upon her sailor's chest,

and now they fly so high in the sky,

they have found their heaven where they alone are allowed to fly."

He continued on with the usual dribble about this and that, and other things associated with the wedding service before he finally came to time for Harm and Mac to say their vows. He always loved this part of the service.

"As you all know Harm and Sarah are very special people. Their love has transcended time. They spent a lot of time together, which were very good, and some not so good. Through it all they have never lost sight of what was important to them, their love of each other.

I have another little poem for you from

Rudyard Kipling"

Blue Roses

The Light that Failed

Roses red and roses white

Plucked I for my love's delight.

She would none of all my posies--

Bade me gather her blue roses.

Half the world I wandered through,

Seeking where such flowers grew.

Half the world unto my quest

Answered me with laugh and jest.

Home I came at wintertide,

But my silly love had died

Seeking with her latest breath

Roses from the arms of Death.

It may be beyond the grave

She shall find what she would have.

Mine was but an idle quest--

Roses white and red are best!

"Harm and Sarah have written their own vows. They want to shared them with each other and with their family and their friends. Harmon, you may begin." directed the Chaplin.

"Sarah, I love you. I can't believe today has finally come and you are going to be my wife. I know it's been a long time coming and mostly my fault. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you in the Rose Garden.

I had just lost a dear friend who I had thought I loved, who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't think it would ever be possible that I would be able to love or be love again.

But then one day I met you. I thought God had given me a second chance to find love, to love, and be love. I knew we were destined to be together. One look into your eyes and I knew you were my soul mate.

Even though I threw a few road blocks in the way. I never stopped loving you. I almost lost you several times to others because I couldn't let go of my self doubt and tell you how much I love you.

You mean the world to me Sarah. In the beginning I was just happy that you were a part of my life. As time moved on you became an integral part of my life, of me. It wasn't until I returned to flying that I realized that you had become my life.

You were all I could think of. I needed you, I missed you. I'm a better person in just knowing you Sarah. You've made me a better lawyer by pushing me to work harder and not skate by with talent alone.

I am the luckiest man alive to be love by you. You have always been there for me. I love you Sarah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and any kids we are fortunate to have." smiled Harm before leaning over and giving her a small kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 23_

It was Mac's turn now. She had listened to all the kind words from Harm. She knew that most of the good or the bad weren't associated with one or the other. They both were responsible for why they hadn't gotten together before now.

"I love you too Harm. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but it seems like forever. When we met for the first time in the rose garden, I felt like you were looking deep into my eyes searching for my soul.

I don't think you found it there because I had lost it a long time ago. But when you risked your life to save me and my Uncle Matt the next day, I felt as if my soul was coming alive again.

I felt like for the first time in a long time that someone cared about me. I felt like I was worthy of being love. What you did for my uncle that day told me a lot about who you were.

A few months later after a day of flying, once again you were there for me. I was hurt and you wouldn't let me quit when I was tired and didn't want to go on anymore. You save my life again and this time my soul.

I knew at that point that you would always be there for me. We've had our ups and downs over the years, but through it all you have always been my friend. You were always there if I needed you. I love you Harm.

You have made me the happy woman in the world today. Did I say I love you? Because I do. I can't imagine my life without you Harm. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." smiled Mac before reaching up to give Harm a small kiss.

All their friends looked on with awe. They could see the love that radiated from Harm and Mac, and how they felt for each other in the way they looked at each other while they spoke. What they had said was very special.

Bud and Harriet sobbed. They knew Harm and Mac's love was so special. Bud and Harriet loved each other very much, but they knew it paled when compared to Harm and Mac.

It took a special kind of love to survive what they had gone through over the years and still be together.

Bud and Harriet knew as much as they loved each other, they wouldn't have been able to go through and survived what Harm and Mac had and still be married or be together.

They looked up as Chaplin Robinson was beginning to speak again.

"I have another poem to read to you before we finish here today."

****

My pretty Rose Tree

A flower was offer'd to me,

Such a flower as May never bore;

But I said 'I've a Pretty Rose-tree,'

And I passed the sweet flower o'er.

****

Then I went to my Pretty Rose-tree,

To tend her by day and by night;

But my rose turn'd away with jealousy,

And her thorns were my only delight.

****

William Blake

Chaplin Robinson had Harm and Mac place the rings on each other's finger.

"With the power invested in me by the United States Navy, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." smiled Chaplin Robinson.

He watched as Harm and Mac shared more than a passionate kiss. What a perfect couple he thought, so much love. Their love will be forever. It's days like today that make me glad that I'm alive.

"And now for the first time in public, I present to the world, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and his very beautiful wife, Colonel Sarah Rabb." beamed Chaplin Robinson.

Harm and Mac smiled as the chapel erupted with applause. Slowly everyone in the chapel stood and the ovation grew louder and louder. Their friends didn't stop applauding for another ten minutes.

Chloe and Mattie were a bit stunned. They really didn't understand what was going on. Things like this didn't happen at weddings. They were supposed to be dignify.

They looked over at Jen and then Jack, who was going a little bananas himself. Jack smiled at them, he knew they didn't understand. How could they, they were much too young.

"Welcome to the academy girls. This isn't just a wedding, it's a celebration of life. A celebration of everything that is good in this world. These two are loved by so many people. They are very special to everyone who is here today in this chapel."

Mattie and Chloe couldn't disagree with him. Harm and Mac had rescued them both from a life of despair. Both of them had lost their mothers and were living with fathers they did not love.

Their lives were so much better today because Harm and Mac cared enough to get involve. They took charged and made things happen. Both were very happy with their lives now.

Harm, Mac, and the wedding party left the chapel through a side door. The guest left by the back door to wait outside for the Arch of Swords ceremony. It was always a sight to behold as the newlyweds marched through precision movements of the honor guard.

Today proved to be no exception as the Senior Officers performed Admiralty; with three admirals, two captains, three commanders. The ceremony had never been conducted with more flair. Anything less would not have been acceptable.

As all the guest waited for Harm and Mac to come out, Tom and AJ led the honor guard out in two columns down the red carpet. They stopped and faced each other with Tom bellowing out the commands.

Matt, who was standing nearby with his sister, was amazed at all the brass. It wasn't often that you saw so much rank performing at a chapel wedding. This was rare and special indeed.

He also amazed to see many admirals, captains, colonels and generals in attendance. He didn't understand why they would be here for Harm and Mac's wedding, but then again he had heard they led very exciting lives.

Harm and Mac appeared at the top of the steps. Tom ordered the honor guard to unsheathe their swords, present swords, form arch, and finally blades to the wind.

Harm and Mac began down the steps to go through the Arch of Swords as Tom announced "Now presenting ... for the first time in public ... Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and his lovely and very beautiful bride, ... Colonel Sarah MacKenzie Rabb."

Chloe, Mattie, and Jen looked on. They had never seen Mac looking more beautiful and so happy then she did right now. She was absolutely glowing. Her arm was wrapped around Harm's arm and she was leaning heavily into him.

It was difficult to tell where she ended and where Harm began. Her head would spend much of its time resting on Harm's shoulder as they moved down the steps and to the arch. Her eyes sparkled and her smile never had been larger.

What they all saw today with Mac, they all hoped would be theirs some day. They all hoped they would find someone as special as Harm. They sighed as Mac began to walk through the arch.

Mac was beaming. She was so happy. She was finally Harm's wife. All her dreams were coming true. But through all the euphoria of happiness she knew what was about to be coming next.

She was determined that it wasn't going to happen, at least not to someone with her sense of timing. She began to lean into Harm more. Harm was struggling to keep them walking in a straight line.

Mac had been to enough weddings at the academy with Harm in the past to know exactly when the sword came quickly down spanking the unsuspecting bride, four point six seconds after passing in front of the last officer.

She figured that if she began her maneuver at two point eight seconds, it would be Harm who would be receiving the sword off the backside. She chuckled to herself knowing Harm would be shocked when he was the one to get whacked.

As they walked past the last pair she began her little maneuver.

She knew by the third step that she took from this point would be the time the sword would be coming.

That meant she needed to get her hips ahead of Harm to turn him to the left and shield her from the sword coming towards her. Three seconds later as Harm looked a little befuddled as Mac leaned into him with her shoulder and hip to turned him.

Before he knew what was happening he jumped in surprise as he was spanked by the sword and Tom exclaiming "GO NAVY!"

"Mac ... !!" he whispered in disbelief as he leaned towards her.

"You didn't think a squid could pull one over on a marine did you? It's undignified for a lady to be spanked in front of all these people." replied Mac with the sweetest look Harm had ever seen. All Harm could do was shake his head.

Tom, AJ, Jack and the rest were shock to see Mac's surprised maneuver. Never in the history of the navy had the bride escaped the sword to the derriere. But then again it wasn't often a squid married a jarhead.

Mattie, Chloe, Jen, Meg, and Caitlin laughed as they saw Harm jumped when he was hit in the six with the sword. They all exchanged high fives as once again Mac had out foxed Harm.

It took thirty minutes for Harm and Mac to greet everyone as they walk down the reception line before they were taken over to the officer's club in the limo. They waited an additional fifteen minute before going inside.

They wanted to give everyone enough time to get there before they made their grand entrance, but also they needed some alone time to catch their breaths and show their appreciation to each other.

(that's sucky face to you youngsters out there)


	24. Chapter 24

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 24_

1400 hours

Officer's Club

Naval Academy

Annapolis

Everyone but the wedding party had arrived at the officer's club. They were all still buzzing about the wedding. The Chapel had been stunningly decorated with so many roses that if they hadn't been there, there would be no way they would have believed it.

The mosaic of roses had been breath taking to one and all. So many different colors, so many different shades, and so many different sizes. There was also the aroma of the roses. It was so intoxicating. No one had wanted to leave such a beautiful place.

It was like being in another world, a world of perfect harmony and peace. They all felt like they were part of the most amazing wedding the world had ever seen. It was a wedding they would never forget.

But as beautiful as all that was, seeing all the beautiful young ladies in their beautiful dresses and matching bouquet of two dozen roses, and finally Mac walking down the aisle was like she was in heaven and a fairy tale all at once.

Many of those attending the wedding had visited the chapel on more than one occasion. There were those who attended the academy. Some had been fortunate to have been married here themselves. Many had seen others get married here.

But none of them had ever seen the chapel looking more beautiful than today. There was never a more perfect setting for a wedding. It had the feel of heaven on earth.

It might have lacked the pageantry of Charles and Diane's wedding, but the breath taking beauty of the chapel and the wedding was so much more. It was the perfect wedding. It was an event they would never forget.

They all thought the rest of the day would have to be boring, anticlimactic. There was no way the reception could live up to what they saw in the chapel, but once again ... they were wrong. What they saw upon entering the Officer's Club was mind numbing.

The wedding coordinators had once again outdone themselves. There were roses everywhere throughout the hall. They were more of them. More colors, more shapes, and more sizes.

They couldn't believe it was possible that there were so many different kinds of roses. When one thought of roses most thought of red, white, yellow, and maybe pink. But there were as many colors here as a rainbow would allow.

The mosaic of colors here was even more impressive and breath taking than the mosaic in the chapel. How was it possible? The roses were arrange on trellises throughout the room separating the room into smaller sections.

There were also arbors leading the way to the head table where Harm and Mac would be. The officer's club had the looks and feel of a rose garden. It was a rose garden.

Each trellis was four feet high with an arrangement of four dozen roses. Each trellis had at least four different colors and shades of roses. The size and textures of the roses were varied to exhibit a more exotic look.

The seating arrangements were interesting. One would have though that the more important people attending would be closer to the head table where Harm and Mac would be sitting, but they weren't.

The senators, congressmen, and their guest were situated the furthest away in a corner. Maybe it was because Frank had thought of them as interlopers, they were only there because it was the social event of the year in the DC area.

The next section was reserved for senior staff officers,(admirals and captains) and their wives that knew either Harm's father or were former CO's or good friends that Harm and Mac had made during their travels during their investigations.

The third section comprised of Harm's academy buddies and their spouses. They were the largest group in attendance. Harm was surprise that so many of them had come. Many of them he hadn't seen in years. Many of them didn't know that it was Mac and not Diane, that Harm married.

There was a section set aside for all their friends they had made over the years from pass assignments and cruises. There was a section for Trish and Frank's friends and associates who wanted to share the special day with them.

Finally there was a section for their closest friends and former co workers. They had become like family to Harm and Mac over the years. They were very special to them. Bud and Harriet headed up this group.

There were three tables set up for the wedding party. The first table included Harm, Mac, Trish, Frank, Matthew, Deanne, Chloe, and Mattie. They were all one extended family now.

The second table consisted of Tom, Jack, Gary H and his wife, Tobias, Beth, and Tuna. Most of them knew Harm through his flying exploits. The men all thought they were better pilots, but as Harm had told them on more than one occasion, it was he who held all the records.

The third table included the rest of the wedding party. Mac considered most of them the wild bunch; Caitlin, Meg, Cassandra, Valerie, and Jen. There was AJ, Gary C, and John F too.

Since they were catering for a large and diverse crowd, Frank decided that there should be many choices of entrees and side dishes for everyone. This was going to be the most perfect day anyone ever had.

He would be dammed if anyone went away hungry because they didn't like what was served.

The dinner menu consisted of steak, chicken, pork, and shrimp for the meat lovers. The vegetables consisted of bake potatoes or French Fries, steamed broccoli, cauliflower, peas, winter squash, summer squash, peas, and corn.

Since they were feeding over five hundred people, they thought there should be some variety to the food being offered. Not everybody likes the same food. This way they thought everyone would be happy.

For dessert the choices consisted of eight assorted pies and eight flavors of ice cream. Enough choices to satisfy everyone. Frank didn't think anyone would be disappointed.

(Hint: The colors of the pies and ice cream matched the colors of the dresses)

(Can anyone come up with what kinds of pies and ice creams were served)

The wedding party arrived at officer's club just before Harm and Mac. They all went inside to get everyone ready for the arrival of the newly weds. When they walked inside they were shock to see what they saw.

"Never in my forty years have I've seen anything like this." commented AJ.

"It's so beautiful!" cried out Jen, Mattie, Chloe, and Meg.

"You think they like roses?" laughed Caitlin in total amazement.

"If anyone had any doubts to what the theme to this wedding was, it isn't anymore." interjected Cassandra.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than the chapel and this reception hall. I'm so glad Sarah included us today." added Valerie with tears in her eyes.

"That old used car salesman surely knows how to throw a party." agreed Tom.

"If you can't find a woman tonight Gary, there's no hope in the world for you." laughed Jack.

"Speak for yourself Flyspook. You were the expert in getting rejected when we were at the academy." rebutted Gary.

"I never saw anyone who got slapped in the face more than you Jack."

"I had always wondered about Rabb and MacKenzie. Always wondered why they weren't married. They always seem to know where the other was. They have an unique way of communicating." smiled John F.

"Tell me about it. I still don't know how she was able locate Rabb to within a couple hundred yards in the worst storm in the Atlantic in a hundred years." added Tobias shaking his head.

"It's been that way since the beginning when they met at the White House Rose Garden. They have been communicating with just a look ever since. I always thought they did it to drive me nuts." grinned AJ.

They all went to their seats before AJ began to make the announcement.

"May I have your attention Please!" There was a sound of "AT EASE!" throughout the room as everyone quieted down.

"The happy couple will be arriving in a few moments. Will you all please take your seats. This has been a long day coming for many of us, so I ask you please let's make this a very special day for them, Thank you."

Five minutes later Harm and Mac left their limo and walked inside to the entrance of the room. The sight they saw left them speechless. They had been here at the officer's club many times before.

It was very nice club as officer's clubs go, but it was more a upscale men's club. They figured it would be a stuffy room filled with too many people. What they saw today just blew their mind away.

Mac originally didn't want a large wedding. She liked the idea of a small and cozy one with a few friends. But she had decided that getting married at the Naval Academy was the right thing to do.

Harm would be willing to do anything for her to make her happy, but this day was suppose to be about him too. It was their day. Harm was an academy grad, so was his father. It's where his father and mother got married.

And Mac knew Harm's father had been the most important person in Harm's life for a very long time. There was no way she could in good conscience deny him the honor of getting married in Naval Academy Chapel like his father. This was where they had to get married.

Now as she reflected back as they got readied to enter the officer's club, she was glad she got married in the academy chapel. It had been the most wonderful experience she had ever had. The chapel had been decorated so beautifully.

It had been like being in a dream to her. All the roses that lined the aisle had been breath taking. All the colors and the aroma had made her wonder whether she was awake or dreaming. It had been very special.

Her uncle had been there to walk her down the aisle and give her away. There were sixteen special people standing up for them. Some were her friends, some were his, and some were friends to both of them.

They added to the grandeur of the event making it even more wonderful. And finally the mosaic view of roses that surrounded them as they were saying their vows and were married. It was so beautiful and heavenly.

She didn't know how she had been able to function at all. She had been on sensory overload. All she could do was look at Harm and smile. Breathing in the aroma of the roses had her feeling intoxicated. She was feeling so good that she never wanted to ever come down.

The service had been beautiful. Chaplin Robinson had done a wonderful job. She loved the poems he had recited. She loved that he compared her to an angel who had found her wings upon Harm's chest.

Of course she had known that a long time ago. Before she met Harm she didn't think she was worthy of being loved. But now she knew she would be loved for the rest of her life.

Harm had always been there to catch her whenever she fell. She loved him so much. She truly felt she was in heaven now. Her life was perfect. How could anything make today better.

She looked up and smiled at Harm as they entered the officer's club and walked through the entrance where the reception was taking place. Her breath caught once again as she saw all the roses.

They were in another rose garden. This one was even bigger and more beautiful than the one in the chapel. There were even more colors and scents. How was it possible?

The most perfect day she had ever experience was becoming even more perfect. The mosaic vision before her was breathtaking. Frank surely had outdone himself. It must have cost him a small fortune.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mac to Harm. "It's so beautiful Harm." Mac was fighting to hold back the onslaught of tears that were welling up.

"I've never seen it looking better. Frank did a wonderful job." smiled Harm.

"I can't believe everything he has done Harm. There were roses in the dressing room. The chapel looked so beautiful with the mosaic of roses on the trellises. There must have been over fifty different kinds of roses.

If you weren't at the end of the aisle ... I don't think I would have been able to walk down the aisle. Thank God Uncle Matt was there with me. Thank you for making it possible for him to be here Harm." wailed Mac.

"You know I would do anything for you Sarah. All I want to do is make you happy." replied Harm with a smile.

It was actually the Admiral who had arranged to get him released early. His actions had gone a long way in the healing process between Harm and the Admiral.

"Where in the world did he find so many different variety of roses?" asked Mac.

"I'm sure he had his people take care of all that. He and Mom have hosted many dinner parties over the years. I think this one probably meant more to them than any other." smiled Harm.

As they entered the hall there was a call of "Attention on Deck!" Mac blushed and leaned into Harm. She never like drawing attention to herself, never minded someone else doing so.

As Harm and Mac walked through the arbors decorated with roses to their table, all the people who were there, stood to give them a standing ovation. They all realized how special today was.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 25_

The band played 'Anchors Away' and the 'Marine Hymn'. Their groomsmen and bridesmaids all stood in front waiting to greet them. Harm and Mac shared hugs, kisses, and handshakes with them all.

Mac still didn't understand why they received a standing ovation. Yes, there were many friends and acquaintances here in the officer's club, but they hadn't done anything that note worthy. They only got married.

Though in her mind there was a time she didn't think this day would ever come. Maybe her friends felt the same way after waiting eight years for them to come to their senses, but they both had their issues to work through before they could be together.

Everyone went to their tables and sat down. There was a clinking of glasses as Tom stood up to get the festivities started.

"I want to welcome all you here today. Today is truly a very special day for Harm and Sarah. Many of us have been waiting for this day for a long time, though I doubt none of us has waited as long as Sarah.

I have known Harm all his life. I was his father's wing man and best man at his wedding to Trish. As much as I thought I knew and understood Harm, I will never understand why he took so long to ask Sarah to marry him.

Maybe if he had asked her sooner she wouldn't have taken out her anger and frustrations on us poor sailors." grinned Tom as everyone laughed.

"She's a marine Tom! That would scare the living daylights out of any normal squid!" yelled a marine general with a smile.

There was a round of laughter at that.

"It takes a very special sailor to handle a marine." someone yelled.

"I think we should give Harm's parents, Frank and Trish, special thanks for their wonderful generosity here today. They are the ones truly responsible for the outstanding decor in the wedding chapel and here in the officer's club.

I have never seen either one looking as nice as they do today in forty years. They are also the ones springing for this shin ding. So let's all stand and give them a round of applauds." ordered AJ.

Everyone stood up and clapped. They all knew Frank had spared no expense. The chapel and the officer's club had been decorated absolutely beautiful. The sight of all the roses combined with their aroma was very special.

They were all happy and honored to be here to share in Harm and Mac's happiness. Most of them had been friends of theirs for many years. They were all very happy for Harm and Mac.

Everyone settled down to polite conversation as they ate their dinner and then their desserts. They all marveled at the variety of choices they had. Everyone was extremely happy and content.

After Harm and Mac had finished their dinner, they decided to move to the dance floor to work off dinner and make room for the cake. Harm had one hand wrapped around Mac's waist and the other holding her hand.

They moved very gracefully to the dance floor as everyone offered their congratulations. The band began to play soft music as Harm took Mac into his arms to hold her very close. Mac rested her head on Harm's shoulder as they moved slowly to the music.

Mattie and Chloe marveled at the way they moved. It was so beautiful and graceful. It was like they were skating on ice.

"I hope I find someone as wonderful as Harm some day." sighed Chloe and Mattie together.

Deanne and Trish smiled in amusement. They both knew the girls were right. Harm was special, but when everything was considered he was very lucky to have Mac. He had let her go twice before getting his act together.

Mac could have very easily married Mic or Webb. They both had told her how much they loved her. They were both willing to give up their careers for her. They would do anything to show Mac that they loved her.

At another table Caitlin, Meg, Valerie, Cassandra, and Jen were busy talking about the wedding and the reception. They were all talking a mile a minute. AJ thought his head was going to fall off. His head was beginning to spin.

"Excuse me ladies, I see an old friend." moaned AJ as he got up from the table.

The ladies waited until he was away from the table before laughing. The Admiral was too old for their group. They were driving him nuts. Mattie and Chloe came over to join them in further discussions.

"That had to be the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen." declared Valerie. "I didn't know there were so many different color roses."

"I've been to a few weddings here at the chapel. It's beautiful and special in it's own right, but today ... Wow! It was truly an amazing experience." added Caitlin. "It's something I'm not going to forget anytime soon.

"You girls were lucky to be here and be a part of this wedding. Weddings like this one don't come along everyday." smiled Meg. "This is an once in a life time event."

"This one was so much better than the one Mic had planned for his and Sarah's wedding." chirped Chloe. "That one was in a grandiose church with only a few people attending. This one was perfect."

"I don't think Sarah could be any happier than she is now. Just look at her, she's glowing. Harm is definitely the right man for her. How long have they known each other?" asked Cassandra.

"They met eight years ago in the White House Rose Garden. Sarah told me Harm stood there looking deep into her eyes for almost three minutes before coming out of his stupor to return her handshake.

She said it felt like he was looking deep inside her searching for her soul. She had hidden it so well after years of pain." replied Chloe.

"I met Sarah a couple of years ago. I could tell that they were in love with each other. I asked her why was she marrying the Aussie when it was obvious that she was in love with Harm. I asked around the office. They all confirmed my assessment." added Caitlin.

"How did they finally get together?" asked Valerie. "I mean if they knew each other for eight years, what changed between them to get them here and get married?"

"I think we all have Mattie to thank for that. A year ago they came back from a mission in South America. They weren't even speaking to each other and Harm was out of the Navy." replied Jen.

"No way! Harm's a lifer, thirty years at least. He would never quit the Navy!" exclaimed Meg.

"For Sarah he would do anything. He somehow knew Sarah was in trouble, that she needed his help, but the Admiral wouldn't let him go after her. He forced Harm to resign his commission." explained Jen.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like the old bald crab face. I didn't like when I first met him. He had an attitude that sucked the life out of everyone he met." sneered Mattie.

"Ain't that the truth. Morale around the office had been so pitiful with Harm gone. I somehow managed to convince the Admiral to take him back. He told me after he returned that he met a smart-alecky kid that made even me look like Mother Teresa." agreed Jen as everyone laughed.

"I heard from Harm that you drove the Admiral absolutely crazy. He felt like you were psycho-analyzing him." laughed Skates.

"And I'm sure your Radar imitation didn't help." laughed Caitlin.

"All I was trying to do was help him as much as I could. I don't think it was me driving him crazy, it was his fiancee Meredith. She was quite the nut case if you ask me. Thought she could do anything, but in reality she couldn't do anything right." replied Jen defending herself.

"So how was Mattie responsible for getting them together? I wouldn't think they needed any help." asked Cassandra. "One can see they're so much in love."

"Mattie was living by herself and trying to run a small crop dusting business. Harm discovered that she was living alone after her mother died. He wanted to become her guardian.

From what I understand from some people who have known him since they came to JAG, he used to go by the moniker Batman. Sarah was his Robin. They were the dynamic duo. I guess he was looking for a new ward." snickered Jen.

"Anyway Sarah spoke up at the hearing for Harm. Said something about wanting Harm to be the father of her babies." smiled Jen as that got their undivided attention.

"What!" exclaimed Meg.

"That's not true. She said Harm was the kind of man she wanted to have children with." corrected Mattie.

Chloe was soaking this all up. She had heard parts of this story, but not this part, not the whole story anyways.

"Anyway Mattie's father showed up at the hearing. He wanted Mattie. I guess he didn't want someone else raising his kid, but the court ruled against him. He had been out of Mattie's life for ten months.

He wasn't exactly the poster man for parenthood. But the court didn't think Harm was ready to accept a young teenage girl into his life. Also he lives in a one bedroom apartment with no woman in his life.

After the church service last Christmas eve, Sarah convinced Mattie's dad to let Harm take care of her until he completed a rehab program and get his life together. She told him that Harm would take real good care of her until he was able to take care of Mattie himself." smiled Jen.

She knew that Mac was right. Harm had done a great job with her when she had been in trouble. Mac was like a big sister to her, a person she loved dearly. Mac had helped her understand that no problem was too big to overcome.

"Sarah brought me to Harm at the Wall. He took me home to his place. We ate a late night snack before I went to bed. A couple of hours later I woke up to some noise coming from the living room.

It was Harm and Sarah making out on the couch." smiled Mattie.

"Jen told me later that Harm and Sarah hadn't been speaking to each other the last seven months except at work. I couldn't believe I saw a ring on her finger. Figure that." sighed Mattie shaking her head.

"Well Harm is unconventional at best. Leave it to him to be at war with someone one day and best friends the next." grinned Caitlin.

"Yeah, I can understand that, but how could they go from not speaking to asking her to marry him?" asked Cassandra.

"I think it was they finally talked about why he gave up his commission to come after her." replied Mattie.

"What was the reason?" asked Valerie.

"He had gone down to Paraguay to tell Sarah that he hadn't lost interest in her. That he was in love with her. He was going to ask her to marry him last spring. He had hoped to have a Christmas wedding." explained Jen.

"So, has anyone figured how many different colors of roses there are?" asked Skates changing the subject.

"How many colors or how many different shades?" asked Meg.

"I think she meant different colors. It's a good place to start." replied Caitlin.

"Well there's red, white, yellow ... " began Chloe.

"I saw pink, peach, and orange." added Mattie.

"Girls, there are eight different colors. That's why we all have a different color dress on." laughed Valerie shaking her head along with Cassandra.

"The other two are blue and purple." added Cassandra.

"I didn't see too many different shades or sizes of blue and purple roses." continued Cassandra.

"Yeah, but there must have been dozens of different shades and sizes of the other colors." contributed Jen.

"Don't forget the different textures and varieties of roses." added Meg.

"Some of them look like they're made of velvet. Some were very full like a snowball, while others look more standard looking." continued Meg.

The ladies spent the next hour talking about the roses in the chapel and officer's club. Every so often some young officer would come up to one of them and asked them to dance.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 26_

Harm and Mac spent much of the afternoon dancing with each other. If there was anything they really enjoyed doing together, it was dancing. They also took the time out to dance with all the members of the wedding party and their family.

Chloe and Mattie were thrill with the opportunity to dance with Harm in a formal ballroom fashion. They flew around the dance floor. It was like they were floating. They were surprised at the speed at which they moved. They were winded when they were done.

Harm and Mac, two people in love, were never happier. Mac was glowing, she never was more beautiful than today. She had a smile that never waned the whole day as they took the time to quickly visit with all their guests.

There were too many people attending to spend too much time at each table. But they did take the time to thank them all properly for attending and helping them celebrate their big day.

Of course everyone thanked Harm and Mac for giving them the opportunity to witness the most beautiful wedding they had ever seen. They all believed it had been so special. Everything was so beautiful even the choices in the bridesmaids dresses.

Finally the time came for Harm and Mac to partake in the cutting of the wedding cake. Harm cut a small slice and held it out for Mac to take a bite. One of Harm's academy buddies, he thought it was Jack, yelled out

"Shoved it in her face!"

Harm smiled and replied "You don't mess around with a marine and live. I want to enjoy my wedding night."

"Good answer Flyboy." smiled Mac in returned before she sliced a piece of cake for Harm.

She held it out for Harm to take a bite. She also gave a stern look to Jack warning him to keep quiet. After taking a bite of cake, Harm and Mac shared a kiss and smiled. Never had anyone seen two more perfect smiles.

An hour later Frank walked up to Jason. "How's it going? Did you get everything on film?" asked Frank.

"Yes Sir. There were three cameras covering the wedding from different angles. There are five cameras here in the officer's club. Victor and I are going to edit the film over the next two weeks while they're gone on their honeymoon.

If you want, you can see a copy of the edit version before we give it to the Commander and Colonel." replied Jason.

"Do you mind if I sit in with you two? I have some ideas I want to look at." asked Frank.

"No Sir. It would be an honor Sir." replied Jason. "I'll give you a call next week before we begin."

Later that night after Harm and Mac were on their way to their honeymoon destination there was a news release courteously of Frank.

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Colonel Sarah MacKenzie were married today at the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis. It was social event of the year, perhaps the century. Film at eleven."

Several pictures of the bride and groom were shown along with the chapel filled with roses as a teaser.

1300 hours

20 June 2004

Rabb's residence

When Harm and Mac got back from their two week honeymoon, they were surprised to find so many magazines on the coffee table waiting for their inspection. Their wedding was on the cover of twenty different magazines.

They were at a lost to how it was possible. They had excluded all photographers except the three cameramen at the chapel who had filmed their wedding and the other cameramen who photographed their reception.

Frank had hired them and Jason had told them what they wanted. All the film was to be turned over to Jason or Frank after the film was processed.

So how was it that all these magazines had pictures of their wedding on their cover and pictures inside with a story of the wedding. After taking the time to get settle and have something to eat,

Harm and Mac settled on the couch to look through all the magazines. They were surprised to see that each magazine had different pictures of the wedding. None were the same.

"Harm, where did all these magazines come from? How did they manage to get pictures of our wedding?" asked Mac a little perturbed.

"I think someone has been very busy. Considering that Jason was left in charge of gathering all the film from the cameramen at the chapel and officer's club, he would be my first guess." replied Harm. "He has a history of being creative."

"He wouldn't dare Harm. He knows I would have his six if he did something like this. Why is it that people have the difficulty understanding that we treasure our privacy, that we don't want to be made out as celebrities?" moaned Mac.

"I don't know Sarah. Maybe we can get some answers when we see Mattie or Jen. I'm sure they know something about it." replied Harm as they heard the front door slam.

A moment later Mattie and Jen walked into the room. They had some more magazines with them.

"You're back!" chirped Mattie as she hurried over to give Harm and Mac a hug. "How was your honeymoon?" she asked excitedly.

"It was great. Harm and I had a very good time. The cruise was excellent. All the ports we visited were beautiful. We picked up some presents for you and Jen. They're in the other room." smiled Mac.

"What do you have there Jen?" asked Harm with a frown.

"Some magazines that had stories about your wedding." replied Jen.

"I see that you have seen the other magazines we have collected."

"Where did they all come from? I know we told Jason that we didn't want our wedding publicized." demanded Mac.

"I don't know Ma'am, but I'm sure Jason isn't responsible, at least not for this many magazines." answered Jen.

"That's true. One or two is more his style. I guess that leaves Frank then. Unfortunately he's back in California. He said something about going on a trip before we left. I want you to get a hold of Jason and tell him Mac and I want to see him." ordered Harm.

"Yes Sir. He's away on an investigation with Commander Turner this weekend. I'll let him know you want to see him when he gets back." replied Jen.

"Did you have a chance to read or look at any of the magazines Sir, Ma'am?" asked Jen.

"We just started looking through them." replied Mac.

"What do you think? You look so fabulous in your wedding gown Ma'am." smiled Jen hoping that the conversation would move forward.

"You look so happy Mac." added Mattie.

"I was happy Mattie. My dream was coming true. I had waited eight years for that day." smiled Mac. It was a day she would always remember.

"It was a wonderful day. I couldn't believe how many roses there were." smiled Mattie.

"I'm glad that you let us be a part of your special day. You really didn't have to." added Jen.

"Of course we did. You two are like family to Harm and me. We love you both. It wouldn't have been right if you both weren't there along with Chloe." sniffled Mac.

Harm wrapped his arm around Mac and gave her a hug. She was right. Mattie and Jen were family and they loved hem both as if they were their own.

"You both are very special to us. Don't you ever forget it. You made our special day perfect." added Harm.

"Let's get some icecream and cake and watch the film of the wedding Jason left here for us. I heard it was the wedding of the century." smiled Harm as he got up to go to the kitchen. Mattie went with him.

They all spent the next hour watching the wedding. It was one thing to be a part of something special, it was another thing to actually see it. They watched with amazement. After it was done Mac was the first to speak.

"Jason did a really good job. He had the cameras in all the right places." began Mac.

"I think he caught everything. Things we would have missed if we didn't film the wedding." agreed Harm.

"I especially like how he caught the first impressions of the bridesmaids and their conversations before they began walking down the aisle." smiled Mac.

"I think they were as nervous as you were when they saw all the roses and how beautiful the chapel looked." grinned Harm.

"Maybe the others were, but Chloe and Mattie weren't. They were too excited with what was going on to be nervous. I was too busy keeping them focus to be nervous.

Once again Sarah I would like to thank you for allowing me to be a part of your wedding. It was absolutely beautiful." wailed Jen.

"I couldn't think of anyone that I would have rather have Jen. You have matured so much over the last few years and have become a valuable asset to JAG. You were instrumental in saving Bud's life.

You were a very good legal man on the Seahawk. You've done an excellent job here at JAG. And Harm would have been lost if he didn't have you to help him with Mattie. You are special Jen." replied Mac.

"Thank you Ma'am." wailed Jen. "It means everything to me that you and Harm feel the way you do. I really feel as though I finally belong."

"You'll always be a part of our family Jen." replied Mac.

"Now that we're through with the mushy stuff, what do you think of the decorations in the chapel Harm?" asked Mattie.

"I don't think it ever looked more beautiful Mattie. At the time I knew it look great, but I was so focus on the wedding itself I didn't pay much attention to all the roses. I was surprised to see everyone walk down in a different color dress." replied Harm.

"Sarah said it represented all the different stages your relationship had gone through." chirped Mattie.

"She also said we were all too vain to wear the same color dress." giggled Jen.

"What were you thinking when you saw the chapel Mac before you walked down the aisle?" asked Harm.

"I thought I was dreaming. It was like being in a fantasy. It sort of reminded me of when Dorothy first came upon the city of Oz, it was so beautiful. All the different colors of roses mixed together in a mosaic of colors. Picasso would have been proud.

It would have been so easy to just place all the same colors together in a bunch or bouquet like we carried, but the colors were mixed so beautiful, so natural. It must have taken a lot of work to coordinate it." answered Mac.

"I think that was the major consensus of the magazines. They called it the wedding of the century. It was a combination of a dream and a fairy tale. Snow White was the most quoted.

They even had a list of the people who attended your wedding. There are some interesting pieces in some of the magazines. They all agreed that your wedding was the best they have ever attended. It was very special." smiled Jen.

"So do you know how many roses there were there Harm?" asked Jen.

"Frank told me he had one hundred dozen roses in the dressing room. There were two hundred and eighty dozen roses in the chapel.

And there were over seven hundred dozen roses in the officer's club. There were eight major colors and over fifty different shades and varieties of roses." replied Harm.

"Wow! That's unbelievable. It must have cost Frank a small fortune." exclaimed Jen in shock.

"More than you're likely to make in a lifetime. Consider that he catered dinner for over five hundred guests. He also took care of the bar bill. I think he spent over one hundred dollars per person on food and drink alone." smiled Harm.

He chuckled as he saw the look on their faces. Sure it was a lot of money, but as Frank told him, he could easily afford it. He wanted the day to be special for Mac and him. He had told Harm that they deserved it after all they had been through trying to get together.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

****

_part 27_

1100 hours

22 June 2004

JAG Headquarters

A couple of days later Harm and Mac were in Mac's office going over a case they were working on. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" ordered Mac as she looked up and gave Harm a look of what's up.

In a moment her question was answered, it was Jason. He had a guilty look like the cat that ate the canary. He came to attention in front of her desk.

"Ensign Tiner reporting as ordered Ma'am." declared Jason.

"At ease Jason take a seat." ordered Mac.

Jason still felt ill at ease. He knew that Harm and Mac were very good at interrogating people. He knew sooner or later they always came up with the truth.

"We want to thank you Jason. You did an excellent job editing the film. We love it so much." began Mac.

"When you're in the middle of something like a wedding, you're not always aware of everything that's happening around you. You get so caught up with the moment, nothing else really matters.

What you have given us is very special. You caught a lot of the little things that normally go unnoticed. Thank you Jason." smiled Mac.

"It wasn't anything Ma'am." replied Jason blushing. "Mr. Burnett told me to do what it took to film the wedding and reception right. Don't let money be an issue. After that I just let my creative juices take over." smiled Jason.

"You did an excellent job Jason. The film is something Mac and I will always treasure. We also saw the creative part of you Ensign." replied Harm with his smile waning.

Uh oh! thought Jason. This must be the part Jen was telling him about. They were angry with him for some reason. He guessed he was about to find out why.

"We've seen all the magazines Ensign. At last count it was twenty five. I though I told you that we didn't want any extra attention concerning our wedding." frowned Harm.

"Yes Sir. That's what I told Mr. Burnett, but he told me not to worry. He asked me to put together packages of ten to fifteen photos. He told me he knew some magazine editors who would be interested in your story." explained Jason.

"I assume you got paid for these pictures and any story." frown Harm.

He was a little relieve to know Jason wasn't responsible for all this. Jason was one of those people who always sought to please people. Frank was one who expected people to do as they were told.

"Yes Sir. Mr. Burnett told me the money that we collected from the magazines would be put into a college fund account for any children you eventually have." replied Jason.

Harm and Mac looked at each other. They were a little shock. Never in the world did they think a college fund was the reason for their wedding appearing in so many magazines.

"He thought you wouldn't want anymore assistance from him after what he spent on your wedding. He thought you would be willing to accept a college fund from him with the money generated in this manner." smiled Jason for the first time.

"One other thing Sir." began Jason.

"What is it Jason?" asked Harm wondering what was coming next.

"Next Wednesday night you and the Colonel are guests on the Scott Patterson Show. He saw you both in the magazines. He figured that anyone who could make it into so many magazines, he needed to have on his show.

He figures it will be the highest rated show he will ever have." smiled Jason.

Harm was shocked. He looked over to Mac. She was shocked too. They couldn't believe it. How was it possible? They had wanted a private wedding. A wedding to share with their family and friends.

Instead it appeared to them that their wedding had actually become the event of the year. Some would say the event of the century. What were they going to do?

1000 hours

28 Jun 2004

Mac's office

A couple of days later Harriet walked excitedly over to Mac's office. She couldn't believe it. They had been talking about Harm and Mac's wedding on the local CBS affiliate all week.

They were showing little teasers. They were advertising that it was the wedding of the century. A wedding that was more beautiful than even Princess Diane's wedding to Prince Charles of England.

Harm and Mac were going to be on their show this week to talk about it. Harriet knocked on Mac's door.

"Come in." replied Mac without looking up.

She was finishing her notes on a case she was reviewing. Finally she looked up when no one said anything to her. Harriet was standing there at attention ready to burst.

How she was going to burst Mac didn't know. Her face was a very deep shade of red. If didn't say anything soon Mac thought Harriet might even pee her pants.

"What's up Harriet?" asked Mac as she waved to Harriet to take a seat.

"Did you see the advertisements this week Ma'am? They have been on television all week." beamed Harriet excitedly.

"What are you talking about Harriet?" asked Mac.

Mac loved Harriet, but she sometimes wondered where Harriet's head was at. For someone who appeared to be intelligent, she could do and say some really ditzy things.

Harriet thought Bud was mentally delayed (child like demeanor) because of his interest in Star Trek and other Sci Fi shows he watched. But it was nothing to some of the things and stunts that Harriet had pulled over the last eight years that she had known her.

She took the term ditzy blond to another level. Mac wondered what had happened this morning to have Harriet hyperventilating like a giddy school girl so early in the morning.

"The Scott Patterson Show! They have been advertising all week!" chirped Harriet.

"Isn't that what TV shows do Harriet." replied Mac shaking her head in amazement.

This was too easy. She knew what Harriet was talking about. Scott Patterson had told her and Harm last week that they would be heavily promoting the show that she and Harm were going to be on.

Scott wanted to talk about their wedding. It had the makings of a ratings bonanza. It was the talk of the Washington DC area.

"Ma'am!" groaned Harriet.

"Harriet!" chucked Mac in amusement.

"Ma'am, they have been advertising all week that they are going to have you and the Commander on their show. They're going to talk about your wedding." explained Harriet fully exasperated.

She looked like she had ants in her pants the way she was squirming in her seat. She appeared to be very anxious and nervous about their conversation. Mac knew she was excited.

"Are you sure Harriet? I haven't heard anything about it. I'm sure if I was going to be on a TV show, I would know about it." smiled Mac.

This was too good thought Mac. She loved teasing Harriet this way. She could see Harriet zoning out befuddled. Harriet was now totally confused.

She had seen the advertisements. Mac was sitting there talking with Scott. They had clips of the wedding. Mac had to know. What was going on?

"Ma'am?" pleaded Harriet.

"Sorry Harriet, I don't know anything about the show. Ever since I got married I've had better things to do with my time, you know." smiled Mac with a wink of an eye.

"Harm doesn't like watching TV, he into more physical night time activities."

"Now if that's all Harriet, I'm very busy. I need to finish this stack of paperwork on my desk before I leave tonight. Harm has special plans for tonight and I don't want to keep him waiting."

1935 hours

Roberts' house

Later that evening Harriet was sitting in front of the TV waiting for Bud to finish putting Jimmy K and young AJ to bed. AJ didn't like to be call little any more.

She was sulking and was wondering why Mac had denied knowing anything about her TV appearance in a couple of days.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" asked Bud as he walked into the room.

He called her Buttercup because it reminded him of his favorite flower growing up. He used to pick wild ones for his mother. They look so cute.

"It's the Colonel, Bud. I think she was playing with me this morning. She told me she didn't know anything about her appearance on the Scott Patterson Show. She has to know Bud. She's in all the promos." replied Harriet.

"Are you sure Harriet? Or is this something that you're wishing for? I know their wedding was special and beautiful, but it was a private affair consisting of their families and friends." replied Bud.

"Yes I'm sure Bud. Watch Bud. The promo for the show is coming up. They always show it at this time." moaned Harriet.

"Okay sweetie, I sit here and watch it with you. I'm sure you're not going crazy?" reassured Bud as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

A few minutes later the commercial came on. There was Melinda Scott of the local CBS news affiliate talking to Scott Patterson about the wedding after viewing a ten second clip of the wedding.

"Wow! That was fantastic Scott. I've never seen so many roses. And the bride, is she really a colonel in the Marine Corp? She was so beautiful." asked Melinda.

"Yes Melinda. She is a colonel in the Marine Corp. Her name is or was Sarah MacKenzie. She and her flyboy, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. will be here on the thirtieth.

We will view a ten minute clip of the wedding and reception. Afterwards they will tell us all about it. They will tell us how they met, why they had so many roses there, and why they married in the Naval Academy Chapel." smiled Scott.

"I can't wait Scott. I will be glue to my seat watching your show. It has to be the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen. I'll have a box of chocolates and tissues ready." wailed Melinda.

"See Bud!" cried Harriet as she whacked Bud. "I told you they were going to be on TV on the thirtieth. Why did she tell me she didn't know anything about it?" wailed Harriet.

"I've told you many times before Harriet, the Commander and the Colonel like their private life to be private. They don't like it when you go around telling everybody what they did and that they are in love." replied Bud with a sigh.

"What! I never!" exclaimed Harriet in a huff.

"Please Harriet. I love you, but you are the gossip queen of JAG. There's nothing you don't know about or talk about concerning JAG personnel. You're where everyone goes when they want the scoop." argued Bud.

Harriet got up in a snit. "You're sleeping on the couch Mister." Harriet then quickly left the room and went upstairs to bed.

All Bud could do was mutter to himself "In the dog house again, what else is new."

He changed the channel to the Sci Fi channel. There was a Star Trek marathon on tonight. He had already missed most of the first show. It was going to be a long night and he was where he wanted to be.

Watching Star Trek on a fifty seven inch plasma screen was the best. He could see every detail in the background that he never could before on his nineteen inch portable.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: _**What They Say Isn't True **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm and Mac

spoilers: Tangle Webb II and some other episodes of season nine.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm and Mac deal with the repercussions of Paraguay and a new woman in Harm's life.

_Feed back is always appreciated, it's how we grow._

_Author's note: When you can't decide between the Naval Academy Chapel and the Rose Garden, then bring the Rose Garden to the Chapel._

_part 28_

1700 hours

30 June 2004

Local Studio

Two nights later Harm and Mac went to the local CBS affiliate studio to meet with Scott Patterson. They had a fifteen minute tape for Scott to show his TV audience. Though they valued their privacy they understood the significance their wedding had on so many people.

Jen and Mattie were stationed in front of the television set. They were anxious to see Harm and Mac on TV. They wanted to see the interaction between them. It always amazed them to see how much in love they were when they gazed at each other.

Meanwhile Sturgis was over at the Roberts' house to watch the show. He wondered if Harm and Mac would say something that would explained their relationship. He had always felt like he was missing something about them.

As a lawyer he didn't like the idea of not knowing all the facts. Maybe tonight he would learn something that would help put all the pieces together. Besides it was nice to be on good terms with Bud again.

He missed spending time with them and the home cooked meals Harriet cooked. There was a reason he was scrawny figure of a man, he couldn't cook very well. He was from the old school. A woman did the cooking not the man.

Maybe that's why he didn't have a woman he pondered. Bobbie sure as hell didn't appreciate his archaic views of women. Maybe it was time for him to change his attitude. Harm did. Now he has the most fantastic woman in the world as his wife. Live and learn baby, live and learn.

To a well rehearse music score Scott Patterson made his entrance onto the set. He was a reasonably tall man of forty with slightly graying hair. He was welcome by a huge applause. There were many women in the audience who loved him.

"Earlier this month the social event of the year took place at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis. It was the wedding of Colonel Sarah MacKenzie to Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.

The wedding was attended by over three hundred people and over five hundred people attended their reception afterwards. They were from every part of society." began Scott Patterson.

"Please join with me and welcome Harm and Sarah Rabb." directed Scott Patterson as Harm and Mac walked onto the stage to join him. The audience all stood up to give them a standing ovation.

Many of them had seen the five to ten second film clips of the wedding. What they had seen had been absolutely beautiful and one of a kind. Roses here, roses there, roses everywhere. So many colors, so many shapes, it was so beautiful.

They were all hoping that they would hear the story behind the story. Why were there so many roses? And why were there so many colors? Where did they meet? They were even more gorgeous in person than TV.

"Good evening Harm, Sarah. I'm so happy that you both have decided to be here tonight with us." began Scott.

"Hello Scott." replied Harm and Mac together.

"From the little of the film clip that I have seen your wedding must have been fantastic. It looked so beautiful. How did it feel when you walked down the aisle to get married and saw all those roses?" asked Scott Patterson.

"I was very nervous. I had been told b my mother that the chapel had been decorated very beautifully with roses. But I never expected to see the mosaic of roses that I saw when I arrived at the end of the aisle. It was so breath taking. I could hardly breathe.

I couldn't believe that this had all been done for me out of love. I have never considered myself that special or worthy that anyone would do something so special for me.

The mosaic of colors and the aroma from all the roses were so intoxicating, I didn't think I could move. I didn't want to move. I looked to the front of the chapel and I saw Harm and our friends standing there waiting for me. It helped give me the courage to walk down the aisle.

I tried to focus on Harm as I walked down the aisle, but it was so hard. The mosaic of roses was so beautiful. I wanted to stop, and as they say, smell the roses." laughed Mac.

"I was on sensory overload. I didn't think there was any way I was going to reach the end of the aisle to Harm, but I kept my focus on him and somehow I managed to get there. I was admiring how wonderful he looked in his dress whites and gold wings." smiled Mac.

"What about you Harm? What were you thinking when you saw Sarah appear at the end of the aisle and begin to walk towards you?" asked Scott Patterson.

"I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It was like I saw an angel floating towards me, coming closer and closer. She looked so beautiful. Once I saw Sarah standing there, I didn't see or hear anything else until she took my hand and kissed me.

Jack was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying to me. Later in the day he told me what he said. Harm, you're the luckiest man on earth. You've got a beautiful angel coming to you to be your wife. Be happy old friend, I wish you well." smiled Harm.

"Wow! That's amazing, why don't we take a look at the film clip that you have provided for us. I understand it's fifteen minutes long. We can talk some more afterwards." smiled Scott.

The film began with a view of the Mac in the bridal room putting on the finishing touches. She was surrounded by dozens of roses; red, white, blue, yellow, peach, purple, pink, and orange. It was so beautiful.

She was surrounded by her friends and family. Then there was Uncle Matt at door. The look of surprise and elation on her face was priceless. It looked like her prayers had been answered.

Next they saw the bridesmaids appear at the end of the aisle. Their expressions when they saw the chapel were priceless. It was if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was like being in a fairy tale.

They were all dressed in different color dresses matching the different bouquet of roses. There was a view of the chapel from behind the women. It was breath taking. The mosaic of colors was beyond description.

It was if they were entering a fairy tale. It was so beautiful, even more so than the scene in the Wizard of Oz. The audience was memorized by the sight. It had to be the most beautiful chapel any of them had ever seen.

Finally Mac appeared at the end of the aisle. She was a vision, she looked like an angel from heaven. They watched as she glided down the aisle on her uncle's arm. She was beautiful.

She came to a stop in front of Harm. He took her hand as she looked to him. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss. Never had anyone seen two people more in love.

They then heard Chaplin Robinson speak.

"Harmon was a naval aviator, a top gun

He was dress all in whites with wings of gold,

He spent many hours flying high in the sky in search of an angel, He searched the skies, but he couldn't find one,

He didn't understand why he couldn't see her, the one so fair

Where would one find the most perfect angel,

if not high up in the heavens.

But Harmon was blind for he could not see,

the most perfect angel of all was there to be seen,

where all love blooms for those to see,

in the most heavenly place on earth, she was there to be seen

for in a rose garden he did finally see,

the one perfect angel we all hope to see."

Chaplin Robinson continued on.

"Sarah was a marine true and true,

She never met a man she couldn't handle, how true

She didn't need a man, she could take care of herself,

But that didn't stop her for wanting a man for herself.

Then one beautiful day in a rose garden, so far away

she met a man who she loved body and soul,

he looked deep into her eyes in search of her tormented soul,

she felt herself warm up from tip of her pert little nose,

to the end of her slender little toes.

For she was an angel who had been grounded on earth,

who found her missing wings upon her sailor's chest,

and now they fly so high in the sky,

they have found their heaven where they alone are allowed to go."

There was the exchanging of the vows before they were pronounce husband and wife. The kiss they shared was of love and longing. Everyone knew their love would last forever.

There was the 'Arch of Swords' ceremony. They witness Harm and Mac walked through the arch and how Mac deftly avoided the traditional swat on the six by the admiral. The audience laughed at Harm's misfortune.

Finally the last scene was of Harm and Mac walking through the Officer's Club. Once again the room was filled with roses. This time there were more colors, more sizes, and more varieties.

When the film clip was over the audience all stood and gave them a standing ovation. Harm and Mac were a little surprised at their response.

Sure they had liked it, it was after all their wedding, but to see how much everyone else like it, people who were complete strangers to them, well it shocked them.

After several minutes Scott finally got the audience to settle down. He was shaking his head. Never before in his twenty years on television had he ever seen such a reaction to anything like this.

But he really wasn't surprised. He had been immensely impressed himself by what he saw. This wedding had been very special. It was like a combination fairly tale and dream all wrapped up in one.

He had to admit it was indeed the wedding of the new century. It may have been even more impressive than Charles and Diane's. He was glad to be here to see it. He was even more glad that he would be the one to talk to them about it.

He looked over to Harm and Mac. He could see that even they had been totally taken in viewing the film clip. There was such a look of happiness on their faces. He didn't want to break the spell, but he knew he had to finish the show.

"That was amazing." began Scott. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so spectacular in my life. How did it all happen?" asked Scott.

"My step father Frank planned and arranged the whole thing. He coordinated with Ensign Tiner to handle the filming of the wedding." replied Harm.

"He did an excellent job. Maybe my people can talk to his people." laughed Scott.

"I think his people is himself. He just passed his bar exam and became a lawyer. But I'm sure he would be willing to talk to you. Jason is always looking for new growth opportunities." laughed Harm.

"Hymm ... So Harm or Sarah, can you tell me, that is ... all of us here tonight and those watching at home on TV, what's with all the roses? I mean I've heard of having roses at a wedding, but your wedding was something else." asked Scott.

"Harm and I met in a rose garden eight years ago, the White House Rose Garden in fact. He was being awarded a medal by the President of the United States. I was wandering around the garden admiring all the different roses and enjoying their beauty and aroma.

When we finally met and were introduce by the Admiral, Harm stood there looking at me as though he found his soul mate." replied Mac.

"She looked like an old Academy sweetheart. I had given up on ever loving anyone again until I met Sarah. My life began again. She's has been there for me ever since." added Harm sighing.

"And he's been there for me too. He's the most amazing man I have ever met. I love being his wife." wailed Mac.

"So what you're telling us is that roses are important to you because you met in a rose garden." stated Scott looking for confirmation.

"Yes and because roses have played a role in our life ever since. It was really hard for us to decide where to get married. Since Harm was a Naval Academy Graduate, he was entitle to get married in the Naval Academy Chapel." smiled Mac.

"We also had the opportunity to get married in the White House Rose Garden too. The President had heard about how we met and he appreciated some of the stunts I've pulled over the years, he felt like he owed it to us." grinned Harm.

"I think it was all the trouble you got into for telling dirty jokes about his predecessor." laughed Mac.

Scott looked on as he marveled at the bantering between the two. "So what made you decide to get married at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis?" asked Scott curiously.

"It was where Harm's father and mother were married. His father was a pilot. Harm was a pilot. Harm has always followed in his father's footsteps. How better to honor the man who gave me Harm." answered Mac with tears in her eyes.

"It sure as hell beats getting married in a mountain meadow with a herd of goats. Though I did have a plan for that too if it was what she wanted." replied Harm smiling.

Scott smiled. Harm and Sarah were amazing people. He bet his bottom dollar that there were many more fantastic stories that involved Harm and Sarah.

"So the Chapel was decorated with roses because you met in a rose garden?" asked Scott.

"Like I said we had a hard time trying to decide where to get married. So Frank and my mom, who had been waiting almost twenty years for the day I got married, decided to turn the chapel into a rose garden." smiled Harm.

"That must have cost a pretty penny. From what I saw he turned the reception hall into a rose garden too. Just how many roses were there?" asked Scott.

"Well first off, money isn't an issue for Frank. He wanted to give us, and I'm sure my mom, a day to remember. It has been a long struggle for us to get to this point in our lives, but it was well worth it.

As for the roses there were twelve hundred roses in the bride's dressing room alone. There were eight different colors representing the different stages of our relationship. Each of the bridesmaid wore one of the colors.

There were four thousand roses in the chapel. And there were over eight thousand four hundred roses in the Officer's Club. Frank did an outstanding job for us." smiled Harm.

"That's amazing. I don't know how he did it. You also had over five hundred people at you reception. It must have cost a small fortune." commented Scott.

"What is it about you and money Scott? When you're marrying the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world, money isn't an issue." replied Harm sounding a little annoyed. "You just want to give her the very best."

"But to give you an idea of how much it cost, the wedding gown, the eight bridesmaids gowns, my mother and Mac's mother dress cost over a hundred thousand dollars alone. The roses cost with shipping, handing, and arranging was over a hundred fifty dollars per dozen.

The dinner and beverages cost over two hundred dollars per head. Then one had to add in the cost of renting the Officer's Club and a band. Finding accommodations for our friends and their spouses who came in from out of town.

I don't know what the final tally is, but I'm sure it was over five hundred thousand. Anything more you want to know Scott?" asked Harm with a show of annoyance. Why couldn't they just enjoy the wedding?

Why was it important to know how much it cost. Scott appeared to be shaken up a little by Harm's answer. He knew he had gone too far. He need to back track to a safer topic.

"I noticed an interesting thing Sarah. All your bridesmaids wore a different color dress. Was this in keeping with the theme of the wedding?" asked Scott hoping Mac didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well Scott, you know us women, we don't like to be caught wearing the same dress to a big social event." replied Mac seriously before she began laughing at Scott's expression.

Scott nearly fainted. He had done it again. Once again he had insulted his guest. What was wrong with him tonight?

"Relax Scott, I was only joking." laughed Mac.

The look on Scott's face was priceless.

"If there is one thing Harm and I love to do, it's to have a good time with friends and family.

That's why we invited so many people to our wedding. Some were Harm's academy mates. Others were people we served with who were important to us, who made major impacts in our lives.

You're right about the dresses. They were part of the theme of the wedding. Each of the women who was a bridesmaid was an important part of my life or Harm's. They were very special people to us.

Cassandra was my best friend in high school. She kept me sane when everything around me was falling apart.

Valerie was a good friend in law school. She gave me confidence that I could become a lawyer.

Caitlin was Harm's first partner at JAG. She is a wild and crazy friend. She has a way of making Harm see the light and go after what he wanted." laughed Mac.

"What was that Sarah?" asked Scott.

"Me silly." replied Mac shaking her head. She thought Harriet could be dense.

"Meg was Harm's second partner at JAG. She was like a sister to him. I think she brought out the loving protective mode in him. If she hadn't left JAG, Harm and I might not have met. Thanks Meg." smiled Mac.

"Then there was Elizabeth. She was Harm's RIO when he flew a few years ago. She asked him why he wasn't marrying me instead of an Aussie. Of all the women who have been in his life she was the least threatening. She is a dear friend to both of us.

Chloe is my little sister from the Big Sister's Program. It was the time I spent with her that made me realized I wanted a child of my own. She was the first one to call me on loving Harm. I love her as if she was my own child.

Mattie is Harm's ward. She was lost after her mother died. Harm was there for her. She's special in that she made Harm realize how much he wanted a child of his own and that he was ready to have a family of his own.

Jennifer is a special person to us. Without her assistance Harm might not have been able to be Mattie's guardian. She helped save the life of a very good friend of ours who lost a leg in Afghanistan a few years back.

She was so instrumental in convincing the Admiral to allow Harm to come back to the Navy, to Jag, to me."

"Wow! Thank you Harm and Sarah for being here. The film of your wedding was fantastic. I am glad you were willing to share it with us. Before the show began we ask our television audience to respond to some questions at our computer site .

We asked the audience five questions.

We had over twenty thousand respondents in thirty minutes.

Question number one: On a scale of one to a hundred, how would you rate this wedding?

Results were 98.2 Hard to figure how it could have been more perfect.

Question number two: Have you seen a wedding more beautiful or special than Harm and Sarah's wedding?

Results were 99.9 said no. No argument here.

Question number three: Have you ever seen a more beautiful bride than Sarah?

Results were 97.9 said no. I find it hard to believe any woman ever looked more beautiful than Sarah, but then again they say all brides are beautiful.

Question number four: Was Harm and Sarah's wedding better than Princess Di and Charles's wedding?

Results were 93.3 said yes. I'm in complete agreement here. While Di and Charles had the grandeur, Harm and Sarah had the magic of a fairy tale, the military precision, and the dream like state of a beautiful rose garden.

Last question: After seeing their wedding on TV, did you wish you were there to experience it live?

Results were 100 said yes. It truly was the event of the century.

This is Scott Patterson saying thank you for watching the Wedding of the Century on the Scott Patterson Show. Good night everyone."

Robert's House

Sturgis looked over at Harriet then Bud.

"You think she liked it?" asked Sturgis with a smile.

"I think if she died tonight, she would be happy. Harm and Mac have always been special to us. We have always hoped that they would get together." replied Bud.

"They certainly deserve to be happy together. From all the stories I have heard about their adventures together, they deserve it." smiled Sturgis.

"It's amazing Sir to be a part of something so special. It was great to be there, but to see it again on film. It was amazing. There was no way one could be aware and see everything." remarked Bud.

"You're right Bud. Just seeing the reactions of the bridesmaids as they saw the chapel for the first time was worth seeing this film. The atmosphere was overwhelming. I'm surprised now that they were able to walk down the aisle." smiled Sturgis.

Jen's apartment

Jen and Mattie had just finishing watching the show. They could hardly move. No matter how many times they had seen the film of Harm and Mac's wedding, they were so taken with it.

It seemed that Mac was even more beautiful each time they saw her in her wedding gown. She was so happy. She glowed. But what was special to them was hearing Harm and Mac talk about how they felt during the wedding.

Harm and Mac were private individuals. They guarded their privacy even from their friends. To see them open up and tell everyone their feelings was special. They were happy that they were so special to Harm and Mac to be include in this special event.

_**THE END**_


End file.
